Pyaar Ko Paane Ka Khwab
by Saraswati Dahal
Summary: This story is also on SachVi and i hope you will like this story also. In this story, Sachin loves Purvi, but she doesn't loves him. He thought she loves him so he always tries to make her realize, but fails. Purvi's father likes Sachin for Purvi and want her to accept Sachin, but she refuses him also. So do you think Purvi will ever love Sachin? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- As i had said that i will write another story on SachVi. So, here it is. This story is again on SachVi and please tell me what do you think about it. Please read and review.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ab Tak<strong>

**_Sachin is in love with Purvi, but she doesn't have any feelings for him. She always respects him and he thinks that she loves him, but this is not true. He thinks this seeing her respects toward him. _**

**Ab Aage**

**_In Bureau_**

_**All were present in the Bureau and all were happy as there was not any case reported yet. They were planning what will they do in Diwali and all that.**_

_Pankaj- Diwali aane mein toh abhi bhi bahut time hai. Lekin aap log abhi se plan kyun kar rahe ho?_

_Abhijeet- Haan Pankaj, lekin accha hai na ki hum abhi se plan karlen? I mean kya pata agar abhi ek case aa gaya toh? Hum plan kar hi nahi paayenge toh socha ki abhi se plan karlen._

_Freddy- Idea toh accha hai sir, lekin agar Diwali ke din bhi koi case aa gaya toh?_

_Daya- Yehi main bhi keh raha tha. I mean abhi se plan karne ki kya zaroorat hai guys? _

**_Duo started their discussions and everyone were smiling listening to them. And Sachin was also smiling, but not because of Duo, he was smiling while looking at Purvi. He loved her smile. Just then, a case got reported so Duo looked at each other and everyone went to crime scene leaving their smile inside the Bureau. At the end of the day, the case got solved and all went home. The next day, everyone came to Bureau and Sachin went to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_She looked at him and smiled._**

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Kya tum aaj raat free ho?_

_Purvi- Aaj raat?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Aapko raat mein mere saath kya karna hai?_

_Sachin- Tum mujhe galat mat samjo. _

_Purvi- Ji sir, main free hi hoon, lekin kyun sir?_

_Sachin- Kya tum aaj mere saath dinner par chalogi?_

**_Purvi looked at him surprisingly as he had never asked her to go out for dinner with him._**

_Purvi- Ji woh...?_

_Sachin- Kya hua? Dekho agar tumhe darr lag raha hai na toh tum..._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi sir. Mujhe darr kyun lagega? Woh kya hai na ki aaj pehli baar aapne..._

**_She stopped her sentence and he smiled so she also smiled._**

_Sachin- Toh kya, main tumhe pick karne raat ko aa sakta hoon?_

_Purvi- Ji sir._

**_She felt awkward, but said yes as she knew he will not do anything wrong._**

_Sachin- Thank you._

_Purvi- Waise sir, kya main aapse puch sakti hoon ki aap mujhe dinner par kyun le kar jaana chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Abhi... Abhi bata nahi sakta, lekin raat ko tumhe pata chal jaayega._

_Purvi- OK sir._

**_He went to his desk while smiling and she sat down on her chair while being confused. After sometimes, everyone went home because ACP told them to go. Purvi spent the whole day thinking what was Sachin doing that. She was walking here and there and her father came to her._**

_PF- Kya baat hai Purvi? _

_Purvi- Nahi, Baba. Kuch bhi nahi hai._

_PF- Kuch toh hua hai. Bata kya hua?_

_Purvi- Baba, mujhe ek baat bahut ajeeb lag rahi hai._

_PF- Kyun? Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kya aap mere senior, Inspector Sachin ko jaante hain?_

_PF- Haan jaanta hoon. Tune ek baar sabko ghar pe bulaya tha._

_Purvi- Ji Baba._

_PF- Sachin ko kya hua?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi._

_PF- Toh tu uske baare mein kyun baat kar rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Baba, aaj woh mujhe dinner ke liye le jaane wala hai._

_PF- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi._

_PF- Sirf tujhe hi le jaa raha hai yaa sab bhi jaa rahe hain?_

_Purvi- Sirf mujhe?_

_PF- Kya baat hai Purvi? Kahin woh...?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_PF- Ho sakta hai ki woh tujhe pasand karta ho. _

_Purvi- Baba, yeh kaise ho sakta hai? Yeh ho hi nahi sakta. Woh senior hai mera._

_PF- Yeh kaha pe likha hai ki koi senior apni junior ko pasand nahi kar sakta?_

_Purvi- Mujhe laga tha ki aap mujhe usse samajne mein madat karenge, lekin aap toh..._

_PF- Sach kahun toh Sachin mujhe pehle se hi pasand hai._

_Purvi- Baba, aap... Mujhe aapse koi baat hi nahi karni hai._

_PF- Main sach keh raha hoon Purvi. Sachin sach mein bahut accha ladka hai._

_Purvi- Agar hai toh main kya kar sakti hoon Baba? Woh senior hai mera aur waise bhi mujhe usse koi farak nahi padhta._

_PF- Thik hai. Tu ready ho jaa. Sachin aata hi hoga._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_**She ran to her room and her father smiled.**_

_PF- Sachin? Lagta hai ab beti badhi ho gayi hai. Ab kuch na kuch toh karna hi hoga mujhe._

**_At 8, someone belled Purvi's door and her father opened the door and saw Sachin._**

_Sachin- Aap?_

_PF- Tum Sachin hona?_

_Sachin- Ji._

_PF- Aaho, andar aaho._

_Sachin- Ji nahi woh mujhe Purvi..._

_PF- Haan haan mujhe pata hai. Woh aati hi hogi. Tum pehle andar toh aaho._

_Sachin- Ji._

**_Sachin went inside and Purvi's father smiled while looking at him. After sometimes, Purvi came while singing by herself and saw Sachin._**

_Purvi- Sir, aap?_

_Sachin- Maine kaha tha na ki main tumhe laane aahunga?_

_Purvi- Thik hai sir. Chaliye._

_Sachin- OK, thik hai._

_Purvi- Baba, aap mera intazaar mat karna. Aap so jaana._

_PF- Haan haan. Tu jaa. Sachin, Purvi ka khayal rakna._

_Sachin- Ji zaroor._

**_Both of them smiled and Purvi gave her father a look and went from there. _**

_PF- Mujhe mera jamai mil gaya. Meri Purvi ke liye Sachin se accha aur kaun ho sakta hai? Ab bas bhagwan karen ki Purvi Sachin ko pasand karlen kyunki mere khayal se Sachin toh Purvi ko pehle se hi pasand karta hai. Jo bhi ho, accha hai. Acche lagte hain saath mein dono._

**_Sachin sat on the driving seat and Purvi sat beside him while being confused. He smiled seeing her and went from there. He took her to a hotel and she became surprised seeing all the decorations. There was a table and two chairs with roses and balloons around it. She looked at Sachin with unbelievable look and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh sab...? Kya hai yeh sab sir?_

_Sachin- Tumhe yeh sab kaisa laga?_

_Purvi- Bahut accha hai sir aur mujhe bahut pasand bhi aaya, lekin yeh sab...?_

_Sachin- Tumhare liye hai._

_Purvi- Mere liye? Lekin kyun sir?_

_Sachin- Zyada anjaan banne ki koshish mat karo tum._

**_She became shocked as he moved closer and held her hands._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon ki tum nervous ho, lekin tumhe mere saamne nervous hone ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sir, main nervous nahi hoon, lekin confused zaroor hoon._

_Sachin- Iss mein confused hone wali kya baat hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Confused hone wali hi toh baat hai sir. I mean aapne mere liye yeh sab kyun kiya?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main aaj tumhe apni dil ki baat batana chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Dil ki baat matlab?_

**_He went more close to her and she became shocked and moved back while pulling her hands to herself. He smiled seeing that and she didn't know what was going to happen._**

_Sachin- Purvi, woh main tumse yeh kehna chahta tha ki main..._

_Purvi- Kya sir? _

_Sachin- Purvi, i love you._

_**She was completely shocked hearing this and he smiled.**_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan Purvi. Main tumse pyaar karta hoon aur aajse nahi bahut pehle se. I really love you._

_Purvi- Sir, aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hain? I mean aap mere senior hain aur main..._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum yeh sab kyun soch rahi ho? Tum bhi ek baar keh do na apni dil ki baat. Main sunna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Main kya bolun main sir? Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki aap..._

_Sachin- Kya tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti?_

_Purvi- Ji nahi sir._

**_He became totally shocked as he had always thought that she also loves him._**

_Sachin- Yeh ho hi nahi sakta Purvi. I mean main jaanta hoon ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Sir, mujhe pata nahi aapko aisa kyun lagta hai, lekin aapko galat lagta hai. I don't have any feelings for you._

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- I am sorry sir. Main aapka dil todna nahi chahti thi, lekin main aapse pyaar bhi nahi karti._

_Sachin- Purvi, kya tum sach mein mujhse pyaar nahi karti?_

_Purvi- Ji sir. Main aapse pyaar nahi karti... I am sorry._

**_She went from there and he remained there with tears. He recalled what just happened and became shocked by himself. He looked at all the decoration that he had did to make Purvi happy. More tears came into his eyes and he was totally broken. He recalled all the movements, where he thought she loves him._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- I don't know how is this story, but i just wrote it. I don't know why i couldn't control myself from writing stories on SachVi. Pata nahi aap sabko yeh story pasand aaya bhi yaa nahi, lekin hope ki pasand aaya ho. Please tell me what do you think about it. Should i continue it or not? PLEASE REVIEW._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews and i hope you will like this chapter also.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Sometimes, At Purvi's House<strong>_

_**Purvi's father was serving himself to eat his dinner and Purvi entered with anger expression. He became confused and came to he**_r.

_PF- Arre Purvi, tu itni jaldi kaise aa gayi?_

_Purvi- Baba, please mujhe abhi koi baat nahi karni hai._

_PF- Lekin hua kya hai?_

_Purvi- Baba, woh Sachin..._

_PF- Sachin? Kya kiya usne?_

_Purvi- Kya nahi kiya usne?_

_PF- Bata na ki kya hua?_

_Purvi- Baba, usne kaha ki woh mujhse pyaar karta hai._

**_Purvi said this in disbelief and her father smiled._**

_Purvi- Baba, iss mein khush hone wali kya baat hai?_

_PF- Accha toh tune kya kaha usse?_

_Purvi- Saaf saaf keh diya maine ki main usse pyaar nahi karti._

_PF- Purvi, tune aisa kyun kiya?_

_Purvi- Baba, aapko hua kya hai? I mean aapko meri side leni chahiye naki uss Sachin ka._

_PF- Purvi, mere khayal se tune Sachin ko tootra kar galat kiya._

_Purvi- Kya galat kiya maine Baba? Main usse pyaar nahi karti._

_PF- Lekin woh toh karta hai na?_

_Purvi- Mujhe koi farak nahi padhta ki woh mujhse pyaar karta hai yaa nahi. Main bas yeh jaanti hoon ki main usse pyaar nahi karti. Aur jab main usse pyaar hi nahi karti toh usse naa keh kar kya galat kiya maine?_

_PF- Purvi, Sachin bahut accha ladka hai._

_Purvi- Toh main kya karun Baba?_

_PF- Purvi, tu samaj nahi rahi hai ki main kya keh raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Sahi kaha aapne? Main aapko samaj hi nahi paa rahi hoon._

_PF- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Baba, please. Mujhe bhuk lagi hai._

_PF- Thik hai. Tu kapde badal le main khana lagata hoon._

_Purvi- Thank you._

**_Purvi went to her room and her father went to dinning table while shaking his head in disbelief. After sometimes, Purvi came and they ate their dinner._**

**_Next Morning, In Bureau_**

**_Purvi entered and saw everyone working, but Sachin was not there. She looked at everyone and still didn't saw Sachin. Shreya saw that so she came to her._**

_Shreya- Kya hua Purvi? Kya dekh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi... Kuch nahi._

_Shreya- Are you sure?_

_Purvi- Ya._

_Shreya- OK._

_**Both of them smiled and went to their work. Sachin didn't came that day, but he came the next day. Purvi looked at him and smiled lightly, but he smiled fully. She became confused thinking how can he smile that much after all that. A week passed and Sachin always smiled in front Purvi and she was happy seeing him smiling. **_

**_After A Week, In Bureau_**

_**All were working and Purvi entered while smiling. Everyone looked at her confusingly and came to her.**  
><em>

_Abhijeet- Kya baat hai Purvi? Tum aaj kuch zyada hi khush lag rahi ho._

_Purvi- Haan sir, main sach mein bahut khush hoon._

_Shreya- Lekin hua kya hai Purvi?_

_Freddy- Itni khushi kis liye?_

_Shreya- Aaj mere Baba ka birthday hai._

_Daya- Accha?_

_Purvi- Ji sir. Aaj se woh 50 saal ke ho gaye._

_Pankaj- Agar tumhare 50 saal ke ho gaye toh tum kitni saal ki ho?_

_Purvi- Main 25 ki hoon._

_Abhijeet- 25 matlab ab tumhari bhi shaadi ki umar ho gayi hai na?_

**_Purvi smiled while as others, but Sachin looked at her with sad face. Purvi looked at him so he smiled just to show her._**

_Purvi- Aur ek baat._

_Shreya- Kya?_

_Purvi- Aaj maine mere ghar pe Baba ke liye party plan ki hai toh aap sabko aana hai._

_Pankaj- Wow! Party?_

_Purvi- Haan party._

_Pankaj- Aaj toh bahut maza aane wala hai._

_Freddy- Sahi kaha tumne Pankaj. _

**_Abhijeet smiled seeing Freddy and Pankaj, but became confused seeing Sachin standing quietly._**

_Abhijeet- Kya baat hai Sachin? Bahut dino se main tumhe dekh raha hoon, tum bahut chup chap rehne lage ho. Sab kuch thik toh hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan haan sir. Sab thik hai. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai._

_Daya- Toh tum chup kyun ho? Bolo na._

_Sachin- Jo bolna tha maine bahut pehle hi bol diya hai sir. Ab bolne ki baari Purvi ki hai._

**_Everyone became confused hearing him, but Purvi got it a little._**

_Shreya- Aap bol kya rahe hain sir? Aapne kya bol diya?_

_Sachin(changing the topic)- Kuch nahi Shreya. Chodo na yeh sab. Waise Purvi, party kab hai?_

_Purvi(confused)- Aaj sir._

_Sachin- Nahi, mera matlab din mein yaa raat ko?_

_Purvi- Chutti hone ke bad sir._

_Sachin- Accha toh main zaroor aahunga._

**_He talked while smiling and everyone looked at each other while being confused and Purvi was totally confused. He had not talked to her after that night. The day passed and at evening everyone went home._**

**_At Purvi's House_**

**_Purvi was walking here and there while biting her nails and her father was confused._**

_PF- Ab kya hua Purvi? Tu aisa kyun kar rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Baba Sachin..._

_PF- Sachin? Ab Sachin ne kya kar diya?_

_Purvi- Baba, woh na bahut khush hai._

_PF- Toh tujhe itni parishani kyun ho rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Main chahti hoon ki woh khush rahe, lekin Baba usne kaha tha ki woh mujhse pyaar karta hai toh mere maana karne ke bad bhi woh itna khush kaise ho sakta hai?_

_PF- Purvi, tu chahti kya hai? Kya tu yeh chahti hai ki Sachin hamesha tujhse pyaar kare jab ki tere dil mein uske liye kuch nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi, main nahi chahti ki woh mujhe pyaar kare, lekin phir bhi... I mean kuch toh farak padhna chahiye tha na?_

_PF- Purvi, dekh. Sachin ek bahut hi accha ladka hai toh tu aisa kuch mat karna jiske karan woh dukhi ho jaaye._

_Purvi- Baba, woh..._

**_Just then, someone belled the door and Purvi went to open the door and saw Sachin. She looked back at her father and he smiled seeing Sachin. Sachin smiled lightly and came inside._**

_PF- Arre aaho aaho Sachin. Kaise ho tum beta?_

_Sachin- Main bilkul thik hoon Uncle ji._

_PF- Uncle ji?_

_Sachin- Ji Uncle ji._

_PF- Yeh Uncle ji Uncle ji kya keh rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Kyun Uncle ji?_

_PF- Arre agar main Purvi ka Baba hoon toh tumhara bhi toh Baba hi hua na?_

**_Purvi gave him a look and Sachin looked at her._**

_Sachin- Ji, main kuch samja nahi._

_PF- Iss mein naa samaj ne wali kya baat hai beta? Aaho mere saath._

**_Purvi's father put his arm around Sachin's shoulder and took him from there. Purvi was totally confused seeing her own father's act. Just then, other came so Purvi started talking with them._**

_PF- Tumhe main bahut ajeeb lag raha honga na?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi Uncle ji. Waisa na..._

_PF- Phir se Uncle ji?_

_Sachin- Toh main aapko kya kahun?_

_PF- Purvi kya bolti hai?_

_Sachin- Shayad Baba._

_PF- Toh ab se tum bhi mujhe Baba hi bologe._

_Sachin- Lekin..._

_PF- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Mere koi Baba nahi hain, lekin accha laga ki mujhe aaj ek Baba mil gaye._

_PF- Sachin, mujhe tumse ek bahut zaroori baat karni thi._

_Sachin- Boliye na?_

_PF- Main tumse bahut pehle se yeh baat karna chahta tha, lekin kabhi mauka hi nahi mila toh socha hi aaj tumse baat karun._

_Sachin- Boliye na kya baat hai?_

_PF- Mujhe pata hai ki tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho._

**_Sachin was completely shocked and he smiled._**

_Sachin- Aap..._

_PF- Purvi ne khud bataya hai mujhe._

_Sachin- Purvi ne aapko yeh sab bataya?_

_PF- Purvi ki Maa nahi hai Sachin. Issi liye woh har baat mujhe batati hai. _

_Sachin- Purvi ne sahi kaha tha Baba. Main usse pyaar karta hoon. Bahut pehle se karta hoon, lekin mujhe pata hai ki woh mujhse pyaar nahi karti. Mujhe lagta tha ki kahin na kahin woh bhi mujhse pyaar karti hogi, lekin uss raat jab maine usse apni dil ki baat batai toh pata chala hi usne toh kabhi mujhse pyaar kiya hi nahi. Bas main hi usse galat samaj raha tha._

**_Sachin became full of tears and Purvi's father placed his hand on his shoulder. Sachin wiped his tears and looked at him._**

_Sachin- Lekin aapko bilkul bhi chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai Baba. Main Purvi ke saath koi zor zabar zasti nahi karunga. Pyaar toh dil se hota hai. Agar uske ko main pasand hi nahi hoon toh iss mein Purvi ki koi galti nahi hai. Galti toh mere dil ki hai jo usse itna pyaar karta hai._

_PF- Sachin, mujhe lagta tha ki tum acche insaan ho, lekin yeh pata nahi tha ki tum itne zyada acche ho. Tum meri beti ko kitna pyaar karte ho. Main tumhe samaj sakta hoon Sachin. Maine bhi pyaar kiya hai aur mujhe pata hai tumhe kaisa lag raha hoga._

_Sachin- Baba, mujhe maaf kar dijiye main apki beti ko..._

_PF- Nahi Sachin. Tumhe maaffi mangne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Maaffi toh main mangna chahta hoon tumse Purvi ki taaraf se. Usne tumhara dil tod diya. Purvi ko maaf karna Sachin._

_Sachin- Jab Purvi ne koi galti hi nahi ki hai toh maaffi kyun Baba? Agar main uski jageh par hota toh main bhi wohi karta jo Purvi ne kiya._

_PF- Sachin, main chahta hoon ki tum Purvi ke karib raho._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_PF- Haan Sachin. Main jaanta hoon ki ek baap ke muh se yeh sun kar tumhe bahut ajeeb laga hoga, lekin mujhe pata hai ki tum mujhe samjoge._

_Sachin- Aap kehna kya chahte hain?_

_PF- Sachin, jamana nahi badal gaya hai. Aaj kal hi duniya mein accha ladka nahi milta aur main hamesha se yehi sochta aaya hoon ki Purvi ko kaisa ladka milega. Aur jab maine tumhe dekha aur jab mujhe pata chala ki tum Purvi se pyaar bhi karte ho toh mere dil pe ek umeed jaag gayi. Mujhe lagta hai ki Purvi ko tumse zyada accha ladka nahi mil sakta._

_Sachin- Phir bhi main kuch samja nahi._

_PF- Main chahta hoon ki tum Purvi ke karib raho taaki woh tumse pyaar kar saake._

_Sachin- Main samaj gaya ki aap kya chahte hain. Aap chahte hain na ki Purvi mujhse shaadi kare?_

_PF- Haan._

_Sachin- I am sorry Baba, lekin yeh kabhi nahi ho sakta. Main toh Purvi se pyaar karta hoon, lekin woh mujhse thoda bhi pyaar nahi karti. Aur jaha tak karib rehna ka sawal hai toh pyaar hone ke liye karib jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai. Pyaar toh bas ho jaata hai. Pyaar dur reh kar bhi ho sakta hai._

_PF- Main yeh sab jaanta hoon Sachin, lekin ab main bahut budha ho gaya hoon. Pata nahi kab bhagwan mujhe bula lenge._

_Sachin- Baba, aap abhi bas 50 saal ke hi toh huye hain._

_PF- Nahi Sachin. Agar tumhare jageh aur koi hota toh main usse Purvi ke karib jaane ke liye kabhi nahi bolta, lekin tum par mujhe pura bishwas hai. _

_Sachin- Baba, aap..._

_PF- Isse sabka accha hoga Sachin. Tumhe apna pyaar milega, mujhe ek accha jamai milega aur Purvi ko ek bahut accha pati milega jo usse itna pyaar karta hai._

_Sachin- Thik hai Baba. Agar aap chahte hi hain ki main Purvi ke karib jaa hoon toh thik hai. Main koshish karunga uske karib jaane ka. Puri koshish karunga ki usse mujhse pyaar ho jaaye._

_PF- Thik hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Baba, agar Purvi mujhe galat samajne lagi toh?_

_PF- Uske liye main hoon na?_

_Sachin- Thik hai. Accha toh abhi chaliye. Sab aa gaye honge._

_PF- Haan haan chalo._

**_Purvi's father smiled and Sachin also smiled lightly. Sachin didn't know whether it was right to go closer to Purvi or not, but still said yes as he felt odd to deny his elder._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- So how was this chapter? I hope i didn't bored anyone. So, please tell me how you feel about the story and PLEASE REVIEW._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thanks a lot for the reviews guys.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sachin and Purvi's father came to everyone and all of them spent some happy movements. After sometimes, everyone went and Purvi came to her father.<strong>_

_Purvi- Aaj kitna maza aaya na Baba?_

_PF- Maza toh sach mein bahut aaya._

_Purvi- Aapne dekha Pankaj kitna khush tha?_

_PF- Haan, dekha maine._

_Purvi- Aur sab bhi kitne khush the._

_PF- Kya sach mein sab khush the?_

_Purvi- Haan. Sab khush lag rahe the._

_PF- Tu uske saath kaam karti hai, lekin phir bhi kabhi uski andar chupi gham ko nahi dekh paayi._

_Purvi- Baba, aap kiski baat kar rahe hain? _

_PF- Sachin ki._

_Purvi- Ab yaha Sachin kaha se aa gaya?_

_PF- Sachin hamesha se yahi tha._

_Purvi- Baba, aapko woh itna accha kyun lagta hai? I mean senior hai woh mera aur woh apna kaam bhi acche se karta hai, lekin mujhe woh pasand nahi hai._

_PF- Sachin tujhe dekhne mein kaisa lagta hai?_

_Purvi- Thik thak hi hai, lekin utna bhi accha nahi hai._

_PF- Purvi, tu bilkul pagal hai. Accha bhi lagta hai aur nahi bhi lagta hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi lagta woh mujhe accha._

_PF- Accha thik hai. Ab sona chahiye humein. Kal kaam pe jaana hai yaa nahi tujhe?_

_Purvi- Jaana hai._

_PF- Toh jaa aur so jaa._

_Purvi- Good Night Baba._

_PF- Haan haan jaa._

**_Purvi went to her room and her father also went to his room. _**

_**The Next Day, In Bureau**_

**_All were working and Purvi was also working on files. Sachin was thinking about Purvi's father's words and looked at Purvi. He picked up a file from his table and went to her desk. She looked at him and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Ji sir. Main aapki kya madat kar sakti hoon?_

_Sachin(giving her the file)- Yeh file lo aur mujhe yeh file lunch mein jaane se pehle complete chahiye._

**_Purvi opened the file and became shocked as there was a lots of things to do._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh toh kuch zyada hi hai. I mean..._

_Sachin- I don't care what do you mean. I just need this file completed by 12:00._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, yeh file complete karne mein toh kamse kaam pura din lagega._

_Sachin- I don't care Inspector Purvi. _

_Purvi- Lekin sir, lunch mein kuch khaye bina main kaam nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Tum yaha kaam karne aayi ho yaa lunch khane?_

_Purvi- Kaa... Kaam karne sir._

_Sachin- Toh apna kaam karo. Jab tak yeh file complete nahi ho jaata tum lunch khane toh kya bathroom bhi nahi jaa sakti. Aayi baat samaj mein?_

_Purvi- Ji... Ji sir._

_Sachin- Good. Now start working._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Purvi opened the file confusingly and started talking to herself._**

_Purvi(self talking)- Yeh kya ho raha hai yaar? Aise order de raha hai jaise ACP ho. I mean samajta kya hai apne aapko yeh? Bas mujhse ek hi level upar hai iska, lekin orders aise de raha hai jaise woh mere se 10 level upar ho. Khadus kahin ka._

**_Sachin was still standing there so he heard her. He smiled and she looked at him so he again made a strict face. Purvi again looked at the file and he went from there while smiling by himself._**

_Sachin(thinking)- I am sorry Purvi. Main jaanta hoon ki yeh pura file aaj complete nahi ho sakta, lekin phir bhi maine tumhe pura karne ke liye bola. Maine aisa iss liye kiya kyunki yeh file complete karne mein kisi na kisi ko toh tumhe madat hi hogi. Aur mujhe pura yakeen hai ki tum mere pas hi aahogi kyunki Shreya toh Daya sir ke saath busy hogi aur sab bhi kisi na kisi ke saath busy honge. Aur rahunga main toh issi liye tum mere pas aahogi. Pata nahi main sahi kar raha hoon yaa nahi, lekin yeh sab maine tumhare hi Baba ke liye kiya hai Purvi. Unka khwab hai tumhe mere saath dekhna._

**_While he was thinking this, Purvi looked at him. He signaled toward the file so she again looked at file while being anger. After some hours, Shreya came to Purvi._**

_Shreya- Purvi, chalo. It's lunch time._

_Purvi- Nahi yaar. Tum jaho._

_Shreya- Kyun? Tumhe bhuk nahi lagi hai kya?_

_Purvi(while looking at Sachin)- Nahi. Mujhe aaj bhuk nahi lag rahi._

_Shreya- Accha toh thik hai. Main chalti hoon._

_Purvi- Bye._

_Shreya- Bye._

**_Shreya went from there and Purvi was feeling really hungry, but still she had to complete the file. She looked at Sachin angrily and again continued her work. After sometimes, there was a problem in the file and Purvi didn't understand. She didn't want to come to Sachin, but she had to. She came beside him and he looked at her._**

_Sachin- Kya hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe ek madat chahiye?_

_Sachin- Mujhse?_

_Purvi- Nahi, iss desk se. Yeh bhi koi puchne ki baat hai? Yaha sirf hum dono hi hain toh main aapse hi puchungi na?_

_Sachin- Iss mein itna gussa hone wali baat bhi nahi hai. _

_Purvi- Any ways, yeh dekhiye._

**_She placed the file on the desk and pointed toward the problem._**

_Sachin- Arre yeh?_

_Purvi- Haan, yeh._

_Sachin- Yeh toh bahut easy hai._

_Purvi- Accha toh aap kyun nahi kar lete?_

_Sachin- Main kyun karunga tumhara kaam?_

_Purvi- Sir, subah se main ek baar bhi bathroom nahi gayi hoon. Bahut zor se aa rahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai, lekin jaldi karna. Jitna waqt lagaogi utna hi der hogi yeh file complete karne mein._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Main abhi gayi aur abhi aayi._

_Sachin- Jaldi jaho._

**_She ran toward the bathroom and he looked her._**

_Sachin- Yeh pata tha ki Purvi pagal hai, lekin yeh pata nahi tha ki itni pagal hai. _

**_He smiled and started doing her work. After 10 minutes, he looked at his watch._**

_Sachin- Purvi ko gaye huye 10 minutes ho gaye, lekin abhi tak woh aayi kyun nahi...? Aati hi hogi, thoda aur intazaar karta hoon._

**_After another 10 minutes, she ran inside while chewing. She covered her mouth seeing Sachin, but he had already saw her chewing._**

_Sachin- Kya kha rahi ho?_

**_Purvi shook her head as her mouth was full. After sometimes, she swallowed and removed her hand from her mouth._**

_Sachin- Kya hai yeh sab Purvi?_

_Purvi- Kya sir?_

_Sachin- Tum bathroom keh kar gayi thi aur khake aa gayi?_

_Purvi- Main aur kya karti sir? Bahut bhuk lagi thi toh..._

_Sachin- Toh kya haan? Respect naam ki koi word sunna bhi hai yaa nahi tumne? I am your senior and you should do what i want._

_Purvi- Sorry sir._

_Sachin- Any ways, ab iss file pe dhan do. Sab aate hi honge._

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Accha suno. Iss mein time lagega, toh tum chair le kar aayo aur yaha baitho._

_Purvi- I can stand._

_Sachin- OK then._

**_He started explaining and she had to bend to seeing the words on the file. After some minutes, Purvi got tired and looked Sachin. He was sitting on the chair and she was standing while bending. Sachin looked at her and she looked at the file. He knew she is tired and will not listen to him so he pulled her. He made her sit on his laps and she became shocked. She looked at him surprisingly and he also looked at her. She tried to get up, but he put his arm around her so she couldn't get up. Both of them looked at each other and just then Abhijeet entered while singing. Abhijeet became shocked seeing SachVi like that. Abhijeet had never thought of SachVi together so he was feeling like he is out of the world. Abhijeet was about to go outside again and saw DaReya coming. He ran to them and DaReya looked at each other in surprise._**

_Daya- Arre, kya hua Abhijeet? Tum bhag kyun rahe ho?_

_Shreya- Haan sir, kya hua hai?_

_Abhijeet- Woh andar..._

_Daya- Andar kya?_

_Shreya- Andar shayad Purvi file pe kaam kar rahi hai._

_Abhijeet- Kaam toh kaam hi kar rahi hai Shreya, lekin file pe nahi._

_Shreya- Toh?_

_Abhijeet- Woh Sachin..._

_Daya- Sachin bhi hai?_

_Abhijeet- Haan aur woh..._

_Daya- Yaar Abhijeet, tum humein confuse kar rahe ho. Andar chalo._

_Abhijeet- Nahi._

_DaReya- Nahi?_

_Abhijeet- Thodi der bahar hi rukte hain._

_Shreya- Abhi abhi toh bahar se aaye hain sir hum._

_Abhijeet- Phir se chalte hain._

_Daya- Abhijeet, yeh..._

_Abhijeet- Please yaar._

**_Abhijeet took DaReya outside. Meanwhile on the other hand, Purvi was trying to get up, but Sachin was holding her more tightly._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh kaisi badtameezi hai?_

_Sachin- Yehi ek rasta hai mere pas. Ab jab main tumhe baithne ke liye bolunga toh tum nahi baithogi aur mujhe pata hai ki tum thak gayi ho._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Main bathungi chair pe, lekin please mujhe chodiye. Arre agar kisi ne dekh liya toh kya sochenge hamare baare mein?_

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_He left her and she brought chair beside him and sat down. After sometimes, everyone entered including Duo and Shreya and Abhijeet became shocked seeing SachVi working together on the file. DaReya were confused seeing Abhijeet, but still didn't say anything._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- So what do you think about the chapter? Please tell me what do you think and PLEASE REVIEW._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please review after reading it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The day passed and Purvi was busy in completing the file. Sachin was smiling seeing her working hard. At evening, everyone went home and Shreya again came to Purvi.<strong>_

_Shreya- Purvi, lets go yaar. It's time to go home._

_Purvi- Tum jaho, main aati hoon._

_Shreya- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kuch kaam hai. _

_Shreya- Haan toh mujhe bataona. Main madat kardungi tumhari._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi. Zyada kaam nahi hai, tum jaho main isse khatam karke aati hoon._

_Shreya- Thik hai. Bye._

_Purvi- Bye._

**_Shreya went and after sometimes, Sachin came to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Yeh sab kya hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Kya sir?_

_Sachin- Tumne abhi tak file complete ki yaa nahi?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Toh abhi tak kar kya rahi thi tum? Maine tumhe lunch tak ka time diya aur abhi tak file complete nahi ki tumne?_

_Purvi- Sir, aap bhi toh dekh sakte hain. Dekhiye, yeh file mein kitna kuch dhund na. Shayad kal..._

_Sachin- Yeh file mujhe aaj hi complete chahiye naaki kal._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, aaj toh sab ghar jaa chuke hain aur mujhe bhi..._

_Sachin- Jab tak tum yeh file complete nahi karti, tab tak tum kahin nahi jahogi._

_Purvi- Aapka dil kaisa hai sir? Main subah se kaam kar rahi hoon aur aap hain ki abhi bhi... Aapne kaha tha ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Ab yeh yaha kaha se aa gaya?_

_Purvi- Agar aap mujhse pyaar karte hain toh mujhse itna kaam kyun karva rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Yeh sach hai ki i love you, lekin yaha hum apna kaam karne aaye hain aur iss waqt mere dil mein tumhare liye koi pyaar vyaar nahi hai. Iss waqt main tumhara senior hoon aur main sirf yeh chahta hoon ki tum yeh file complete karo._

_Purvi- Toh thik hai. Main aapko yeh file complete karke dikhahungi._

_Sachin- Jaldi karo. I don't have the whole night for you._

_Purvi- I don't even need you for the whole night._

_Sachin- Focus on the file._

**_Sachin went back to his desk smiling by himself and Purvi looked at him angrily._**

_Purvi(self talking)- Main kya karun yaar? Bhuk bhi lagi hai aur neend bhi aa rahi hai. Ab mujhe yeh file toh complete karni hi hogi. Isse dikhana jo hai. Hey bhagwan, meri madat karo._

**_Purvi was working and Sachin was looking at her the whole time. After sometimes, they both fell asleep. After an hour, Sachin woke up and looked at Purvi. She was sleeping with her head on her forearms and her forearms were on the desk. He smiled and went near her. He placed his hand on her head so she woke up, but she was still in half sleep. She looked at him while rubbing her eyes and tried to get up, but she got dis balanced. She was about to fall, but Sachin held her. She looked at him, but didn't saw him clear as she **_was still in half sleep. He made her sit and kept the file to the other side of the desk._**_**

__Purvi- Sir, yeh...__

__Sachin- Purvi, tum ghar jaa sakti ho.__

__Purvi(closing her eyes)- Nahi... Nahi sir... Woh main...__

__Sachin- It's OK. Tum yeh file kal complete kar lena, lekin abhi chalo.__

__Purvi(looking at him)- Sach?__

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Thank you sir._

**_She get up and walked slowly from there. _**

_Sachin- Purvi, ek minute._

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Sachin- Main tumhe chod deta hoon._

_Purvi- Main khud jaa sakti hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi, tum abhi bahut neend mein ho._

_Purvi- Tum, chinta mat karo. Main jaa sakti hoon._

**_Sachin became shocked hearing "tum" from Purvi's mouth._**

_Sachin- Mere saath chalo._

**_He pulled her outside and made her sit inside his car. He drove toward her house and Purvi again fell asleep in the car. Sachin smiled seeing her sleeping peacefully. It started raining a little and after sometimes, they reached her house. He looked at her, but she was still sleeping so he thought to call her father._**

**_On Phone_**

_PF- Hello._

_Sachin- Mujhe maaf kar dijiyega Baba. Maine aapko itni raat mein utha diya._

_PF- Nahi nahi, main abhi tak soya nahi hoon. Apne kamre mein hoon taaki Purvi aane ke bad mujh per gussa naa ho jaaye. Kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Woh Purvi..._

_PF- Purvi toh aake so rahi hogi._

_Sachin- Haan woh so rahi hai._

_PF- Toh tumhe usse kya kaam hai?_

_Sachin- Baba, Purvi abhi mere saath mere gaadi mein hai._

_PF- Gaadi mein kya kar rahi hai woh? Mujhe laga tha ki abhi tak toh woh ghar aa gayi hogi. Lekin abhi tak ghar nahi aayi?_

_Sachin- Baba, main aapko sab kuch bataunga. Lekin pehle mujhe Purvi ko andar le jaana hai, lekin woh so rahi hai._

_PF- Toh jaagao na._

_Sachin- Kaise jaagaun Baba? Kitni pyaari lag rahi hai._

_PF(smiling)- Accha toh jaisa karke bhi le aaho._

_Sachin- Aap darvaja kholiye._

_PF- Haan haan main kholta hoon._

**_He disconnected the call and came outside while covering his head with his hand as it was raining. He opened the door and picked her up and took her outside. Purvi's father smiled seeing that as he was looking outside through the window. Drops of water fell on her face so she woke up. Both of them looked at each other. Sachin was standing outside the house holding her up into his arms while being wet. Purvi was totally shocked seeing Sachin holding her._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, woh main bas..._

_Purvi- Chodiye mujhe._

_Sachin- Ek minute._

**_He was about to make her stand, but she tried to move from his arms so she fell. Sachin and Purvi's father placed their hands on their mouths in shocked and it hurt Purvi so much that she got tears on her eyes._**

_Sachin(trying to help her)- I am so sorry Purvi. Woh main..._

_Purvi(crying)- Sachin, mera..._

**_She tried to get up, but failed as it was hurting her so much._**

_Purvi- Sachin, main uth nahi paa rahi hoon._

**_Sachin looked her surprisingly and her father wanted to come outside, but stopped as it was raining._**

_Sachin(forwarding his hand)- Apna haath do mujhe._

**_She gave her hand on his and tried to get up, but again it was hurting her too much._**

_Sachin- Yeh sab tumhare ki karan hua hai. Kya zaroorat thi tumhe aise utaarne ki? Main tumhe utaar raha tha na?_

_Purvi- Yaha main itni dard mein hoon aur tum ho ki..._

_Sachin- Aur tum tum kya laga rakka hai tumne?_

_Purvi- I am sorry woh... Please mujhe uthaiye sir. Please help me. Main aise barish mein nahi reh sakti._

**_Meanwhile, her father came out with an umbrella._**

_Purvi- Baba..._

_PF- Sachin, uthao Purvi ko._

_Sachin- Ji..._

**_He bent down and picked her up again. Purvi looked at him and her father smiled. Sachin took her inside and Purvi was just looking at him._**

_PF- Sachin, Purvi ko uske kamre mein le jaho._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_He took her to her room and make her sit._**

_PF- Purvi, tujhe kya zaroorat ki zabar zasti utaarne ki? Sachin utaar raha tha na?_

_Purvi- Mujhe laga ki..._

_Sachin- Kya laga tumhe? Tumne hamesha se mujhe galat samja hai. Naa tumne kabhi mujhe samja aur naahi kabhi mere pyaar ko._

_Purvi- Excuse me sir. Thank you very much for helping me, but you can go now._

_PF- Purvi, tu yeh kya keh rahi hai?_

_Sachin- Baba, chod dijiye na._

_PF- Nahi Sachin. Yeh tumhe aisa kaise keh sakti hai? Tumne hi iski madat ki aur yeh hi tumhe galat samaj rahi hai._

_Purvi- Inno ne meri koi madat nahi ki hai Baba. _

_PF- Kaise nahi ki? Tujhe utha kar le aaya yaha tak aur tu keh rahi hai ki Sachin ne koi madat nahi ki?_

_Purvi- Haan, puchiye inse. Aaj kya kya karvaya inno ne mujhse._

_PF- Tumne aisa kya kiya Sachin?_

_Sachin- Maine aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya hai Baba. _

_Purvi- Jhut mat boliye. Aapke karan aaj main kha bhi nahi paayi._

_Sachin- Accha kiya maine jo tumhe kuch khane nahi diya varna main abhi tumhe utha hi nahi paata. I mean kitni moti ho tum._

**_Purvi's father smiled hearing "moti"._**

_Purvi- Moti? Aapne kisse moti kaha?_

_Sachin- Of course tumhe._

_Purvi- How dare you? Tumne..._

_PF- Purvi, ab chod bhi de usse. Kitna bhig gaya hai woh._

_Purvi- Haan toh main bhi toh bhigi hoon na?_

_PF- Haan, tum dono ki bhig gaye ho toh tum dono jaldi se kapde badlo varna bimar ho jahoge._

_Sachn- Baba, ab main chalta hoon._

_PF- Thik hai. Khayal rakna apna._

_Sachin- Ji._

**_Sachin smiled and went from there._**

_Purvi- Khadus kahin ka._

_PF- Itna bhi bura nahi hai woh._

_Purvi- Sirf mujhe hi pata hai ki kitna bura hai aur kitna accha._

_PF- Ab yeh sab chodo aur apne kapde badlo. Main tere liye kuch banata hoon._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_Her father went from there and Purvi tried to get up, but failed. She remembered Sachin and hardly get up while holding the bed. It was hurting her so much that she had tears on her eyes after getting up._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- So how was the chapter? I hope i didn't bored anyone. Please tell me what do you think. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day, In Bureau<strong>_

_**All were working and Sachin was working on the file that Purvi was doing the last night. After sometimes, Purvi entered slowly while holding her back. Sachin became shocked seeing her there as he thought she will go to the doctor. He went near her and she looked at him.**_

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyun? Meri haddi tod kar ab kya problem hai aapko?_

_Sachin- Maine? Maine tumhari haddi toddi hai?_

_Purvi- Ji, aapne meri haddi toddi hai._

_Sachin- Arre main toh tumhari madat kar raha tha bas._

_Purvi- Sab jaati hoon main ki aap kya kar rahe the. Badle le rahe the na mujhse?_

_Sachin- Kis baat ki badla Purvi?_

_Purvi- Maine woh file complete nahi ki toh..._

_Sachin- Oh my god Purvi. Tum aisa soch bhi kaise sakti ho? I mean main tumse pyaar karta hoon toh tum soch bhi kaise sakti ho ki main itni si choti baat ke liye tumse badla lunga?_

_Purvi- Ab aap phir se shuru mat ho jaayiye. Aapki pyaar ki kahani the end ho chuki hai. I don't love you._

_Sachin- Tum karogi mujhse pyaar Purvi. Tum dekhna, tum ek din khud mujhse aa kar kahogi ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho. Aur abhi toh meri pyaar ki kahani bas shuru huyi hai. Aage dekhte jaho, kya kya hota hai._

_Purvi- Aap apne pyaar ko paane ki khwab mat dekhiye. Main aap se kabhi pyaar nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Dekhte hain._

_Purvi- Dekh lijiyega._

_Sachin- Main tumse sacha pyaar karta hoon Purvi aur sacha pyaar hamesha jeetta hai. _

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon main ki sacha pyaar hamesha jeetta hai. Aur issi liye keh rahi hoon ki aap kabhi mujhe paa nahi sakte._

_Sachin- We'll see._

_Purvi- We'll see._

**_Purvi slowly walked toward her desk and Sachin gave her the file back. Purvi smiled lightly and started working on the file. Some days passed and Sachin was trying to get close to Purvi, but she always stayed away from him. After two weeks, there was a case reported so all went to the crime scene. All were looking for clues and Purvi saw a man walking on the street and smiled. Sachin saw her smiling and looked at where she was looking. He became confused seeing a man. Purvi went toward the man and the man smiled seeing her. Sachin was about to go behind Purvi, but Daya called him so he went to him. After sometimes, Purvi came to everyone smiling and Sachin looked at her._**

_Daya- Kaha gayi thi tum Purvi?_

_Purvi- I am sorry sir woh..._

_Sachin- Kaun tha woh?_

_Purvi- Kaun sir?_

_Sachin- Tum jaanti ho main kiski baat kar raha hoon._

**_Purvi looked at everyone and all were confused seeing Sachin like that. Everyone went leaving SachVi there and Purvi looked at him._**

_Sachin- Sach sach batao ki kaun tha woh?_

_Purvi- Koi nahi tha sir._

_Sachin- Tum usse dekh kar muskura kyun rahi thi?_

_Purvi- Kya main muskura bhi nahi sakti? I mean don't i have any rights to even smile?_

_Sachin- Tumhe pura haq hai muskurane ka, lekin woh aadmi..._

_Purvi- Aap mera jasoosi kar rahe the kya?_

_Sachin- Arre batao na ki kaun tha woh._

_Purvi- Main nahi keh sakti._

_Sachin- Kyun? Kyun nahi keh sakti?_

_Purvi- Aapko bura lag sakta hai._

_Sachin- Iss mein bura lagne wali kya baat hai Purvi? Bura toh mujhe abhi lag raha hai kyunki tum mujhe kuch bata nahi rahi ho._

_Purvi- Sir, uska naam Shaurya hai._

_Sachin- Shaurya?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Kaun lagta hai woh tumhara?_

_Purvi- Main aapko nahi bata sakti sir._

_Sachin- Kyun nahi sakti?_

_Purvi- Kyunki main phir se aapka dil todna nahi chahti._

_Sachin- Purvi, iss mein dil todne wali kya baat hai? I mean woh tumhara boyfriend thodi na hai right?_

_Purvi- Sir woh..._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Tum batana nahi chahti na toh koi baat nahi._

_Purvi- Sir, aap please bura mat maanna._

_Sachin- Bilkul nahi... Abhi yaha se chalo._

**_Both of them walked from there and started thinking._**

_Purvi(thinking)- I am sorry sir, main aapko uski sachai nahi bata sakti. I know ki aap mujhse bahut pyaar karte hain aur issi liye main aapko Shaurya ki sachai nahi bata sakti. Main uske baare mein kuch bhi bata kar aapko dukhi nahi karna chahti. I am sorry._

_Sachin(thinking)- Main jaanta hoon Purvi ki tum mujhe sachai nahi batana chahti, lekin main pata karke rahunga. Woh koi aisa waisa insaan nahi ho sakta kyunki agar woh aisa waisa insaan hota toh tum apna kaam chod kar usse milne nahi jaati. Pata nahi kaun hai yeh Shaurya? Kuch toh rishta zaroor hoga uska aur Purvi. Shayad dost honge dono. Kyunki agar uska bhai hota toh Baba mujhe zaroor batate, lekin Baba ne toh kabhi mujhse kaha hi nahi hai ki Purvi ka koi Bhai bhi hai. Woh jo koi bhi hai, mujhe pata karna hoga._

**_Both of them looked at each other and smiled lightly. And again some days passed and Sachin tried to get Sharuya, but failed. He again asked Purvi, but she didn't tell him. After some days, there was Diwali party in the Bureau and all were laughing. Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika was also there and Abhijeet was being romantic with Tarika while others were smiling. Sachin looked at Purvi and she smiled._**

_Sachin- Purvi, ek baat bolun?_

_Purvi- Boliye na sir. Aap mere senior hain._

_Sachin- Tum please mujhe galat mat samajna._

_Purvi- Pehle boliye toh sahi sir._

_Sachin- Tum aaj kuch zyada hi khoobsurat lag rahi ho._

**_She looked at him surprisingly and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Thank... Thank you sir._

**_She smiled lightly and went away from there. Sachin started talking with others so she took out her phone and called someone._**

**_On Phone_**

_Person- Hello honey._

_Purvi- Shaurya, tum kaise boyfriend ho?_

_Shaurya- Kyun sweetheart? Kya hua tumhe aaj?_

_Purvi- Aaj kya hai?_

_Shaurya- Diwali hai._

_Purvi- Toh tumne abhi tak mujhe happy Diwali kyun nahi bola?_

_Shaurya- I am so sorry sweetheart. Happy Diwali._

_Purvi- Mujhe tumse milna hai. Pura ek haafta ho gaya tumse naa mile huye._

_Shaurya- Main toh hamesha free hota hoon tumhare liye. Lekin tumhe hi time nahi milta toh main kya kar sakta hoon?_

_Purvi- Thik hai toh tum 10 minutes mein mujhe CID Bureau ke bahar milo._

_Shaurya- Agar kisi ne dekh liya toh?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kisi ki fikar nahi hai. Bas ek Sachin ko hum nahi dikhna chahiye._

_Shaurya- Aisa kyun?_

_Purvi- Zyada sawal mat karo Shaurya. Jaldi aa jaho._

_Shaurya- Thik hai. Main aa raha hoon._

**_She disconnected the call while smiling. She went outside and after some minutes, Shaurya came and they hugged each other. Meanwhile, there was a case reported in the Bureau. Everyone looked for Purvi, but she was not there._**

_ACP- Ab yeh Purvi kaha chali gayi?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi sir. Abhi toh yahi thi._

_ACP- Jaho dhundo._

_Sachin- Yes, sir._

**_Sachin looked all over the Bureau and went outside. He was about to shout her name, but became shocked seeing Purvi and Shaurya hugging while smiling._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- I am Diwali is not now. We still have many days, but i hope you liked it. Please tell me what do you think. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Thanks to all of you for the reviews.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sachin was completely shocked seeing Purvi and Shaurya. Purvi saw Sachin standing so she got separated with a jerk and Shaurya became shocked.<strong>_

_Shaurya- Kya hua sweetheart?_

**_Purvi looked at Sachin and Sachin became shocked hearing "sweetheart" from Shaurya's mouth._**

_Purvi- Shaurya, tum abhi yaha se jaho._

_Shaurya- Lekin hua kya hai? Tumhi toh mujhse milna chahti thi._

_Purvi- Please tum yaha se jaho Shaurya._

_Shaurya- Thik hai._

**_Shaurya went from there while looking at Sachin. Sachin's eyes became full of tears and Purvi came to him._**

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh... Yeh jo maine abhi abhi dekha aur sunna kya woh sach hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Please keh do ki tumhare aur Shaurya ke bich kuch nahi hai._

_Purvi- Main yeh nahi keh sakti sir._

_Sachin- Toh kya tum Shaurya se..._

_**Purvi lower her head and he smiled in tears.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Main samaj gaya Purvi. _

_Purvi- Sir, i am really sorry. Main jaanti hoon ki aap mujhse bahut pyaar karte hain. Shayad aapke jitna toh Shaurya bhi mujhse nahi karta, lekin main kuch nahi kar sakti. Kyunki main aapse nahi Shaurya se pyaar karti hoon._

**_Sachin wiped his tears while controlling himself and looked at her._**

_Sachin- Any ways, ek case aaya hai. Aur ACP sir ne tumhe bulaya hai._

**_After saying this, he went from there and she could easily see the pain that he was trying to hide. She also went behind him with a sad face. They went to the crime scene, but SachVi were both lost in their thoughts. The next day, everyone went to forensic lab and Purvi got a call. Purvi looked at the caller ID and looked at Sachin. Sachin also looked at her and she cut the call. After sometimes, the person again called her and everyone looked at her._**

_Daya- Kaun hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Koi nahi hai._

_Abhijeet- Agar zaroori hai toh utha lo._

_Purvi- Nahi woh..,_

**_Before she could complete her sentence, the person called again._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum jaa sakti ho._

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Main bad mein isse baat karlungi._

_Sachin- Aisa mat karo. Shaurya ko zaroori baat karni hogi._

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Daya- Jaho Purvi..._

**_Purvi went from there and Sachin lower his head. Duo were confused, but they had to focus on the case. On the other hand, Shaurya again called Purvi and she picked up the call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Purvi(angrily)- Sharuya, maine tumhe kitni baar kaha hai ki mujhe aise din mein phone mat kiya karo?_

_Shaurya- Kya hua Baby? Tum thik toh hona?_

_Purvi- Aur maine tumhe kitni baar kaha hai ki mujhe aise Baby mat bulaya karo?_

_Shaurya- Arre hua kya hai tumhe aaj?_

_Purvi- I am sorry. Woh main kuch zyada hi..._

_Shaurya- Kal bhi hum acche se mil nahi paaye toh socha ki baat kar loon tumse._

_Purvi- Lekin Shaurya, tum please mujhe din mein phone mat karna._

_Shaurya- Lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki main nahi chahti ki kisi ko bhi hamare baare mein pata chale. Aur main abhi apni duty mein hoon._

_Shaurya- Purvi, yeh kab tak chalega?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi Shaurya, lekin abhi hum hamare baare mein kisi ko bhi pata chalne nahi de sakte._

_Shaurya- Thik hai. I am sorry agar maine tumhe disturb kiya toh._

_Purvi- It's OK._

_Shaurya- Bye..._

**_Purvi disconnected the call and her eyes became full of tears. She didn't know why, but it just came. The case got solved after sometimes, and SachVi were both quiet. At evening, everyone went home and Sachin was also about to go, but Purvi came in front him._**

_Purvi- Sir, mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai._

_Sachin(without looking at her)- Haan bolo._

_Purvi- Mere taaraf dekhiye na sir._

_Sachin- Nahi. Main tumhe nahi dekh sakta._

_Purvi- Kya main itni buri hoon ki aap mere taaraf dekh bhi nahi sakte?_

_Sachin- Nahi, tum buri nahi ho, lekin agar main tumhe dekhunga toh tumhe bhul nahi paahunga. Aur mujhe tumhe bhulna hai._

_Purvi- I am sorry sir. Main jaanti hoon ki aap mere aur Shaurya ke rahte se bilkul bhi khush nahi hain, lekin aap please aise mat rahiye._

_Sachin- Main pehle jaisa hi toh hoon Purvi._

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Aap bahut badal gaye hain._

_Sachin- Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai Purvi. I am happy for you. Mujhe apna pyaar nahi mila toh kya hua? Tumhe toh milega na._

_Purvi- Kya aap khush hain ki..._

_Sachin- Khush hoon main. Sach mein bahut khush hoon._

_Purvi- Sach mein na?_

_Sachin- Haan. Sach mein bahut khush hoon main. Tumhare aur Shaurya ke rishte se._

_Purvi- Thank you sir. Mujhe toh lag raha tha ki aap... Any ways, thanks._

_Sachin- Ab chalen?_

**_Purvi smiled and they went from there. After sometimes, they reached their house and Purvi enter smiling so her father became confused._**

_PF- Ab aaj Sachin ne aisa kya kar diya ki tu itni muskura rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Main sirf Sachin ke karan nahi muskurati._

_PF- Waise tu muskura kyun rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Baba, mujhe na aapse ek bahut zaroori baat karni hai._

_PF- Ab aisi bhi kya zaroori baat hai?_

_Purvi- Chaliye baith kar baat karte hain._

**_Both of them sat down and Purvi looked at her father._**

_Purvi- Baba, main jaanti hoon ki iss baat se aap bahut dukhi honge, lekin please mujhe samajne ki koshish kariyega._

_PF- Pehle bol toh sahi ki kya hua hai._

_Purvi- Baba, aap meri shaadi Sachin se karvana chahte hain na?_

_PF- Haan toh?_

_Purvi- Main Sachin se shaadi nahi kar sakti._

_PF- Yehi baat tu hazar baar keh chuki hai, lekin phir bhi main agar teri shaadi karva hunga toh sirf Sachin ke saath._

_Purvi- Baba, ab Sachin bhi mujhse shaadi karna nahi chahta._

_PF- Ab tune aisa kya kar diya ki woh bhi shaadi nahi karna chahta tujhse?_

_Purvi- Baba, aap please gussa mat huyiyega, lekin main kisi aur se pyaar karti hoon._

_PF- Tu hosh mein toh hai?_

_Purvi- Baba, main sach keh rahi hoon._

_PF- Kaun hai woh ladka?_

_Purvi- Shaurya naam hai uska?_

_PF- Pura naam kya hai?_

_Purvi- Shaurya Sharma._

_PF- Yeh naam kahin sunna sunna sa lag raha hai._

_Purvi- Aap jaante hain usse?_

_PF- Accha uska baap ka naam kya hai?_

_Purvi- Bahut aamir log hain. Om Sharma naam hai Shaurya ke Baba ka._

_PF- Purvi, yeh rishta kabhi nahi ho sakta?_

_Purvi- Lekin kyun Baba? Matlab kuch hua tha kya pehle?_

_PF- Meri Maa ki jaan ussi Shaurya ke baap ke karan chali gayi thi._

_Purvi- Kya...?_

_PF- Haan Purvi. Om Sharma aur uska parivaar ke karan aaj..._

_Purvi- Lekin Baba aisa kya kiya unn logo ne?_

_PF- Om sharma aur hum ek hi gaau mein the. Hamare pas zyada paise nahi the, lekin Om Sharma bahut aamir tha. Woh aamir apna pasine baha kar nahi huya. Woh sab gaarib logon se paise leta tha aur ek din jab main tujhe le kar kahin chala gaya tha toh Om Sharma aur uske aadmi hamare ghar par aaye aur paise mangne lage. Hum gaarib the issi liye hamare pas paise nahi the, lekin woh yeh baat kaha se samajta. Aamiron ko toh sirf paison se malab hota hai. Jab teri Maa ne kaha ki uske pas paise nahi hain toh woh gunday usse zabar zasti karne lage. Teri Maa bahut chikhi, lekin kisi ne uski chikh nahi suni. Sunte bhi toh kaise? Sabko marrne ki dhamki jo de rakki thi Om Sharma ne. Uss waqt hum bhi nahi the aur teri Maa ko bachane koi nahi aaya. Aur teri Maa ko laga ki uska marrna hi accha toh usne sabke saamne aatma hatya kar liya. Kisi ne kuch nahi kaha kyunki Om Sharma ne unhe marrne ki dhamki diya tha._

_Purvi- Baba, yeh... Kya yeh sach hai?_

_PF- Tujhe mujh par bishwas nahi hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Aisi baat nahi hai Baba, lekin Shaurya toh bahut aacha insaan hai._

_PF- Main tera rishta uss Shaurya Sharma se nahi kara sakta Purvi. Meri baat maan aur Sachin se shaadi karle. Arre Sachin kitna pyaar karta hai tujhse?_

_Purvi- Lekin Baba, main toh Shaurya se pyaar karti hoon._

_PF- Apne dushman se pyaar karti hai tu?_

_Purvi- Baba, jaanti hoon main ki Om Sharma ne hamein bahut dard diye hain, lekin iss mein Shaurya ki kya galti hai Baba? Woh toh bacha tha uss waqt._

_PF- Woh hamara dushman ka beta hai._

_Purvi- Lekin Baba, aap..._

_PF- Agar maine ek baar keh diya ki tera rishta Shaurya se nahi ho sakta toh nahi ho sakta. Aur agar tujhe Shaurya chahiye toh mujhe chod kar jaa sakti hai tu. Lekin jab tu Shaurya ke saath jaayegi toh tu phir kabhi iss ghar mein wapas mat aana._

_Purvi- Lekin Baba..._

**_He went to him room and Purvi sat while holding her head._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- I know the story about Purvi's past is kind a crazy, but please try to understand. I just don't want Purvi to be with Shaurya so... I hope you understand. Please tell me what do you think about it. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

_**nicole niamut, Guest NL, CID Romance, fayi, Rajvigirl, adk, Guest, loveabhi, XYZ, dareya chk, SachinGirl, neha and katiiy- Thank you very much for the reivews and i hope you will like this chapter also.**_

_**Guest- Please don't be sorry. I understand what do you mean. And thank you for the review.**_

_**CIDans- Lets see what happens. And thank you for the idea while as for the review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some days passed and Purvi's father told Sachin everything about Shaurya and told him to talk to Purvi. Her father had told him with full of hope so he couldn't deny. Everyone had went for lunch and Purvi was also about to, but Sachin stopped her.<strong>_

_Sachin- Purvi, ruko._

**_Purvi turned and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Ji sir. Boliye, kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum please mujhe galat mat samajna, lekin mere khayal se tumhe Baba ki baat maan leni chahiye. _

_Purvi- Aap..._

_Sachin- Baba ne mujhe sab kuch bataya hai Purvi. Woh pita hain tumhare, jo bhi sochenge tumhare hi acche ke liye sochenge._

_Purvi- Sir, yeh meri personal mamla hai. Aapko iske bich mein aane ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Main tumhari personal mamle mein nahi aana chahta Purvi, lekin Shaurya..._

_Purvi- Aap bolna kya chahte hain sir?_

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe bhi lagta hai ki Shaurya accha insaan nahi hai._

_Purvi- Aapne usse sirf ek hi baar dekh hai aur aapko abhi se lagne laga ki woh accha nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Maine usse kal kisi ladki ke saath dekha tha Purvi._

_Purvi- Toh kya hua? Dost hogi uski._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi, mujhe nahi lagta ki woh dono sirf dost the. I mean woh dono bahut karib the._

_Purvi- Sir, ab bas bhi kariye. Kitna jhut bolenge aap? Main nahi maan sakti aapki baat._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, Shaurya ko chodna hi tumhare liye accha hai. Aur mujhe toh lagta hai ki woh tumhe bhi bas use kar raha hai. Shayad usse sirf tumhari body..._

**_Before he could say anything else, she slapped him. Sachin was totally shocked and Purvi became angry._**

_Purvi- How dare you? Aapki himmat kaise huyi yeh sab sochne ki? Shaurya, aisa ho hi nahi sakta. Jaanti hoon maine usse. Mujhe aapse zyada Shaurya pe bishwas hai. Maine hamesha aapko respect di. Yeh jaante huye ki aapke dil mein mere liye kya hai, maine aapko utni hi respect di, lekin aap toh kisi respect ke laayak hi nahi hain. Kitni gaandi soch hai aapki. Aur haan. aage se please meri personal life mein interfere mat kijiyega._

**_She went from there and Sachin was still in shock. He hadn't even imaged that Purvi would ever raise her hand to slap him. It was like a dream for him, but it was reality. Two weeks also passed and Sachin would only came to Bureau to meet ACP. SachVi had stopped talking. Purvi was still trusting Shaurya leaving Sachin and her father and Sachin was sad remembering the slap that she gave to him. But after two weeks, everyone became shocked hearing him. But not Purvi as she had not came yet._**

_Abhijeet- Sachin, yeh tum keh kya rahe ho yaar? Tum hamein chod kar jahoge. Hum sabko chod kar?_

_Sachin- Mujhe jaana hoga sir._

_Daya- Aisa kya ho gaya ki tum ek dam se yaha se jaana chahte ho?_

_Sachin- Personal hai sir._

_Freddy- Lekin phir bhi Sachin sir, aapko jaane ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Sachin- Zaroorat hai Freddy. Main yaha reh kar kisi ka problem ho gaya hoon. Main usse ab aur problems mein nahi daalna chahta._

_Shreya- Kaun hai woh jisko aapse problem hai? Pagal hi hoga yaa hogi woh._

_Sachin- Woh pagal nahi hai Shreya. _

_Abhijeet- Agar woh pagal nahi hai toh usse tum uski problem kaise lag sakte ho? Tum kitne acche ho._

_Sachin- Sir, ab mujhe jaana hoga._

_Daya- Rukona thodi der. Purvi abhi tak aayi nahi hai._

_Sachin- It's OK sir. Main mil lunga usse._

_Freddy- Please mat jahiye na sir._

_Sachin- Freddy, jab bhi aap mein se koi mujhe bulayega na toh main zaroor aahunga._

_Freddy- Sachi?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_**He smiled and everyone also smiled. Sachin went from there and after sometimes, Purvi entered.**_

_Shreya- Aaj itni der kyun kardi Purvi tumne?_

_Purvi- Yaar woh ghar mein..._

**_She noticed everyone's sad face and looked at Shreya._**

_Purvi- Shreya, yeh sab itne dukhi kyun hain?_

_Shreya- Sachin sir tumse mile nahi?_

_Purvi- Nahi aur waise bhi usse milne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Shreya- Arre woh aaj Mumbai chod kar jaane wale hain._

_Purvi- Bahut aacha kiya usne jo khud yaha se chala gaya._

_Shreya- Purvi, hua kya hai yaar tumhe? Kya tum nahi chahti ki woh yaha hamesha hamare saath rahen?_

_Purvi- Nahi, mere liye uska jaana hi accha hai._

_Shreya- Purvi..._

**_Purvi went to her desk and Shreya remained shocked._**

**_At Purvi's House_**

**_Purvi's father was watching TV and someone belled the door. He went to open the door and smiled seeing Sachin. Sachin also smiled and came inside. _**

_PF- Aaj kaha se yaha aa gaye? _

_Sachin- Main aapse milne aaya tha Baba._

_PF- Mujhse?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_PF- Kyun? Ab Purvi ne kya kar diya?_

_Sachin- Usne abhi kuch nahi kiya hai Baba. Main bas aapse aantim baar milne aaya hoon._

_PF- Kaha jaa rahe ho tum?_

_Sachin- Delhi._

_PF- Kab aahoge wapas?_

_Sachin- Shayad kabhi nahi._

_PF- Lekin tum jaa kyun rahe ho? Ab Purvi ko kaun samjayega?_

_Sachin- Main usse samja nahi paaya Baba. Kitni koshish ki maine usse Shaurya ki sachai batane ki, lekin woh meri puri baat kabhi sunti hi nahi hai. Usse lagta hai ki main usse sirf parishan karta hoon toh ab main yaha reh kar usse aur parishan nahi karna chahta._

_PF- Lekin Sachin..._

_Sachin- Baba, please mujhe mat rokiye. Mujhe jaana hi hoga. Kitni muskil se apne dil ko mannaya hai maine. Ab kamjoor ho kar ruk nahi sakta._

_PF- Thik hai Sachin. Tum jaho, lekin mujhse milne aate rehna._

_Sachin- Zaroor aahunga Baba._

_PF- Apna khayal rakna._

_Sachin- Aur aap bhi parishan mat rahiyega. Bhagwan ke hote huye kuch galat nahi hoga._

_PF- Kaash tum mere bete hote._

_Sachin- Main beta hi toh hoon aapka._

_PF- Yeh bhi sahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha, abhi main chalta hoon. Bye Baba._

_PF- Dhan se jaana._

_**Sachin smiled and went from there. Purvi's father became worried thinking what did Purvi do to Sachin and what will she do in feature.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- I hope it's nice and if not then please tell me. I really want to know what do you all think. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Thank you to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Two Years<strong>_

_**It was Sunday so Purvi and her father went for shopping. They were shopping happily anf Purvi crashed with someone. She was about to fall, but the person held her and Purvi had closed her eyes. She held his collar tightly and her father smiled. The person looked at Purvi and was lost in her. After realizing she is safe, Purvi opened her eyes and became shocked seeing Sachin. She left his collar and turned to another side. Sachin came and touched her father's feet and tears came into Purvi's eyes.**_

_Sachin- Baba, aap kaise hain?_

_PF- Main bilkul thik hoon. Tum kaise ho?_

_Sachin- Abhi toh thik hi hoon, lekin do saal mein maine aap sabko bahut miss kiya. Bahut yaad aati thi mujhe._

_PF- Humne bhi tumhe bahut yaad kiya. Tumhe dekhne ka bahut mann kar raha tha toh bula liya. Kahin mere bulane se tumhara kaam..._

_Sachin- Nahi Baba, maine 15 din ki chutti li hai. _

_PF- Toh tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Ghar bulaya tha na maine?_

_Sachin- Kitne dino ke bad aaya hoon toh socha ki aapke liye kuch le jahu toh..._

_PF- Accha thik hai. Ab chalo yaha se. Mujhe kuch nahi chahiye._

_Sachin- Aap shopping kar rahe the na toh kariye na. Main intazaar karta hoon._

_PF- Mujhe kuch nahi chaliye. Main Purvi ke saath aaya tha._

**_Sachin looked at Purvi and became confused seeing her standing while lowering her head. He looked at her father and went near her. She slowly looked at him with tears._**

_Sachin- Kya... kya hua Purvi?_

_Purvi- I am sorry Sachin._

**_Sachin became confused so he looked at her father. And her father also came to them._**

_Sachin- Baba, Purvi sorry kyun bol rahi hai?_

_PF- Kyunki usne galti ki thi._

_Sachin- Tumne kya kiya tha Purvi?_

_Purvi- Aap bhul gaye maine kya kiya tha?_

_Sachin- Bula nahi hoon main kuch bhi._

_PF- Sachin, Purvi ko maaf kardo. _

_Sachin- Baba, maaffi kis kiye?_

_Purvi- Maine aap par haath uthaya..._

_Sachin- Ohh..._

_Purvi- I am very sorry sir. Pata nahi mujhe uss waqt kya ho gaya tha. Pata nahi mera haath kaise uth gaya._

_Sachin- It's OK Purvi. Main samaj sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Agar aapne samja hota toh mujhe yaha chod kar kabhi nahi jaate._

_PF- Purvi, abhi yaha se chal. Ghar chal kar baat karte hain._

**_Sachin was confused, but went to Purvi's house. Purvi was driving the car and her father was beside her and Sachin was at the back seat. Purvi looked at him through mirror and Sachin looked at her so she stopped looking at him. Sachin was totally confused thinking what happened in Mumbai in two years. After sometimes, they reached their house and went inside. Sachin and Purvi's father sat and Purvi gave them water to drink and sat beside her father._**

_Sachin- Baba, inn do saalon mein kya hua?_

_PF- Kya kuch nahi inn do saalon mein?_

_Sachin- Aisa kya hua?_

_PF- Woh Shaurya..._

**_Purvi looked at both Sachin and her father._**

_Sachin- Purvi, kya hua tha? Please mujhe batao. Shaurya ka kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

**_Tears came into Purvi's eyes and Sachin was completely confused._**

_Sachin- Please koi toh batao mujhe ki kya hua inn do saalon mein._

_PF- Sachin, Shaurya abhi jail mein hai._

_Sachin- Jail mein? Lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- Sir, i am very sorry. Mujhe aap dono ki baat maanni chahiye thi, lekin main... _

_Sachin- Shaurya ne kya kiya tha jiske karan woh abhi jail mein hai._

_Purvi- Usne ek ladki ka rape kiya tha sir._

_Sachin- What?_

_PF- Haan aur woh toh Purvi ko bhi barbad karna chahta tha, lekin bhagwan ne isse bacha liye._

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe kuch hua toh nahi na?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Main bach gayi thi._

_Sachin- Thanks god._

_Purvi- Mujhe laga tha ki woh mujhe uske Baba ko saaja dilane mein madat karega, lekin woh toh..._

_PF- Bhagwan ne Purvi ko ek aur mauka diya hai. Aur mujhe pura yakin hai ki iss baar yeh aisa kuch nahi karegi, jiske karan hama parishani ho._

_Purvi- Main aapse promise karta hoon Baba. Main abse wohi karungi jo aap bolenge._

_PF- Kya sach mein tu wohi karegi jo main kahunga?_

_Purvi- Ji Baba._

_PF- Toh thik hai. Shaadi karle Sachin se._

**_SachVi looked at each other and looked at him._**

_Sachin- Nahi Baba, yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?_

_PF- Sach keh raha hoon Sachin. _

_Sachin- Nahi Baba. Main Purvi se shaadi nahi kar sakta._

_PF- Lekin kyun Sachin? Tum kitna pyaar karte ho isse toh phir shaadi karne mein kya parishani hai tumhe?_

_Sachin- Baba, yeh sach hai ki main Purvi se pyaar karta hoon, lekin yeh bhi sach hai ki Purvi mujhse pyaar nahi karti._

_PF- Jaanta hoon main yeh sab, lekin pyaar toh kabhi bhi ho sakta hai. Shaadi ke bad bhi toh ho sakta hai na?_

_Sachin- Lekin Baba..._

_PF- Agar tum mujhe apne Baba maante ho toh meri baat maanlo. Main ek baap hoon aur tum dono mere bache. Main kabhi tum dono ke liye galat nahi sochunga. Aur bharosa rakko Purvi tumse pyaar karegi. _

**_SachVi again looked at each other._**

_PF- Purvi, tu shaadi karegi na Sachin se?_

_Purvi- Baba, woh main..._

_Sachin- Baba, Purvi mujhse shaadi karna hi nahi chahti._

_Purvi- Karungi main aapse shaadi. Baba ke liye._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan sir. Maine aaj tak Baba ko sirf dukh hi diya hai, lekin ab unki baat maan kar unhe khush rakna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh tumhara zindagi ka sawal hai. Shaadi koi natak nahi hoti._

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon main. _

_PF- Ab toh Purvi ne bhi haan keh diya Sachin. Ab tum bhi haan kardo._

_Sachin- Thik hai Baba. Agar aap chahte hain aur agar Purvi bhi chahti hai toh main shaadi karunga Purvi se._

**_Sachin smiled lightly and looked at Purvi. She also smiled just for her father. Purvi's father became too happy seeing them and felt like his dream came true. Sachin got his transfer back to Mumbai as his reason for transferring to Delhi was only Purvi. Their marriage got fixed after a month and Purvi's father was very happy while SachVi was not really happy. Sachin was not happy because he knew that Purvi doesn't love him and Purvi was not happy thinking she doesn't love Sachin so how will she spend her whole life with him. They got married after a month._**

**_At SachVi's House, In Their Room_**

**_Purvi was looking at the moon from the window and Sachin came in the room. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin came to her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Hum dono ne yeh shaadi sirf Baba ke liye kiya hai. Main jaanta hoon ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti, lekin koi baat nahi. Pyaar chahane se nahi hota. Pyaar toh bas ho jaata hai. Kab kaise kaha kuch pata nahi chalta._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon Sachin. Maine bhi pyaar kiya tha Shaurya se._

_Sachin- Hamara rishta jaisa bhi ho, lekin Baba ke saamne humein natak karna hoga. Unhe aisa lagna chahiye main hum iss shaadi se khush hain._

_Purvi- Sahi kaha aapne. Humein natak karna hoga._

_Sachin- Accha abhi hum so jaate hain. Kal Bureau jaana hai._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin yaha toh sirf ek hi bed hai._

_Sachin- Koi baat nahi main niche so jaata hoon._

_Purvi- Ek plan hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

**_She went to the bed and placed pillows in the middle._**

_Sachin- Yeh tum kya kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Hum aise so sakte hain. Ek side pe aap aur ek side pe main._

_Sachin- Plan toh accha hai, lekin..._

_Purvi- Agar main ladki ho kar bhi mujhe koi problem nahi hai toh aap ladke ho kar bhi aapko kya problem hai?_

_Sachin- Thik hai thik hai. Tum so jaho._

_Purvi- Aap bhi so jahiye._

_Sachin- Pehle tum so jaho aur uske bad main so jahunga._

_Purvi- Pehle aap so jaayiye._

_Sachin- Pehle tum._

_Purvi- Pehle aap._

_Sachin- Maine kaha na ki pehle tum sohogi?_

_Purvi- Oh my god what is the problem? _

_Sachin- Mujhe kapse badalne hain, tum so jaho._

_Purvi- Haan toh mujhw bhi kapde badal ne hain._

_Sachin- Toh pehle main jaata hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi, pehle main jahungi._

_Sachin- Thik hai jaho._

_Purvi- Thanks._

**_Purvi went to the bathroom after taking out her clothes from the luggage and Sachin sat on the bed. After sometimes, she came out and he went. Purvi slept on the one side and after coming out of the bathroom, Sachin slept on the other side. The next day, Sachin woke up and saw Purvi sleeping peacefully. He smiled by himself and got up. After 20 minutes, he came next to her and sat down._**

_Sachin(shaking her)- Purvi, utho..._

_Purvi(in sleeo)- Baba, thodi der aur sone dijiye na please._

_Sachin- Baba? Kaun Baba?_

_Purvi- Baba please._

_Sachin- Arre main Baba nahi Pati hoon tumhara._

_**Purvi opened her eyes and saw Sachin sitting next to her. She sat next to him and he looked at her.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Sorry, woh mujhe laga ki Baba honge._

_Sachin- It's OK. Tum jaho aur ready ho jaho. Hum late ho rahe hain Bureau jaane ke liye._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_She got up and was about to go, but she stepped on his foot. Sachin scream and she looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Yeh tumne kya kar diya? Mera pair..._

_Purvi- I am so sorry. Maine dekha nahi._

_Sachin- Tumhara sorry se mera pair ka dard kam nahi hone wala. Ahhh..._

_Purvi- Ek minute._

**_She sat down and touched his foot._**

_Sachin- Ab yeh kya kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Apna pair dekhiye na mujhe._

_Sachin- Tum mera pair chu nahi sakti._

_Purvi- Patni hoon aapki. Mujhe aapko kuchalna nahi chahiye tha. Dekhiye mujhe._

**_She held his foot and he looked at her._**

_Sachin- Ab yeh kya kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Baba ne shikhaya hai mujhe ki agar galti se bhi apne pati ko humne kuchal diya toh humein paap lagta hai. _

_Sachin- Paap saap kuch nahi lagta. chodo mera pair aur jaho ready ho jaho._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_She went to bathroom and he looked at her confusingly. After sometimes, they both ready ready and went to Bureau._**

**_In Bureau_**

_Abhijeet- Arre tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Kyun sir? Kya hua?_

_Daya- Kal hi shaadi huyi hai tum dono ki. Arre aaj ki din toh tum dono ko romance karna chahiye._

_Shreya- Daya, aapko sharm nahi aati? I mean sabke saamne romance ki baat kaise kar sakte hain aap?_

_Abhijeet- Arre Shreya. Sach hi toh keh raha Daya. Sachin Purvi, tum dono yaha se jaho. Aaj tum dono ki chutti hai._

_Sachin- Lekin sir, hum apna duty karna chahte hain._

_Abhijeet- Arre yaar Sachin. Hadh karte ho yaar tum bhi. Shaadi ke dusre din bhi koi kaam pe aata hai kya?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Daya- Purvi, tum samjao na apne pati ko._

_Purvi- Sir, hum kaam karna chahte hain._

_Abhijeet- Yeh lo. Mujhe laga tha ki tum Sachin ko samjaogi, lekin tum toh ussi ke side pe ho._

_Shreya- Arre agar patni apne pati ki side nahi legi toh aur kiski side legi?_

_Abhijeet- Yeh baat toh hai, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum dono aaj kaam karoge._

_Sachin- Sir, please._

_Daya- Thik hai. Kal ek case aaya tha toh Pankaj forensic lab gaya hai file lene. _

_Purvi- Khoon ho gaya kya?_

_Shreya- Haan. Pati patni ka khoon hua hai._

_Sachin- Lekin khoon hua kaise?_

_Abhijeet- Goli marri hai._

**_They were explaining SachVi about the case and just then Pankaj came with the file from forensic lab. They were about to go, but another case got reported so Daya and SachVi went and others went to the another case. Daya was asking people and SachVi were looking inside a farmhouse. Purvi saw something, but it was on the very top. She looked for the stool, but there was non so she called Sachin._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Kuch milla kya?_

_Purvi- Sir, i think waha kuch hai, lekin main waha tak pahunch nahi paayi._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum kitni funny ho yaar._

_Purvi- What is funny? I am serious sir._

_Sachin- Any ways, ruko._

**_He tried to reach the thing, but filed. Purvi smiled at him so he tried again, but again filed. She laughed at loud so he came and cover her mouth._**

_Sachin- Tum has bhi kaise sakti ho Purvi? Yaha koi marr gaya hai aur tumhe hasna aa raha hai?_

**_She removed his hand from her mouth and smiled._**

_Sachin- Ab itna muskura kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aap mujhe funny bol rahe the, lekin aap khud hi funny ho._

_Sachin- Excuse me. Ab hasna band karo aur jaho stool le kar aaho._

**_She went from there while smiling and brought a stool from another room. Sachin stood up on the stool and reached the thing that Purvi was showing. It was an file and he looked at Purvi and she was still smiling. He was about to come down and saw another file. _**

_Sachin- Muskurana band karo aur stool pakdo. Yaha aur bhi kuch hai._

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- Accha se pakad na varna main gir jahunga._

_Purvi- Thik hai, lekin pehle aapka haath ka file toh mujhe de dijiye._

_**He gave her the file and tried to reach another file. Purvi started looking at the file forgetting that Sachin was still standing on the stool. He picked up the another file and saw that he was about to fall.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_Purvi looked at him and tried to hold the stool, but it was too late. He fell down on the floor and she became shocked. _**

_Purvi- I am so sorry Sachin. Main bhul gayi thi ki aap stool pe khade hain._

_Sachin- Ab sorry bolke kya faida? Lagta hai mera kamar toot gaya._

_Purvi- Sachin, i am sorry._

_Sachin- Ab sorry sorry bolna band karo aur mujhe uthao._

**_Purvi bent down and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Both of them looked at each other and then Daya came. Daya became confused seeing SachVi as they were lost in their own world. He coughed so they looked at him._**

_Daya- Issi liye main keh raha tha ki ghar jaho. Lekin tum dono ne meri nahi suni aur yaha romance kar rahe ho._

_Sachin- Nahi sir, hum romance nahi kar rahe the. _

_Daya- Toh tum niche kya kar rahe ho. Utho._

_Sachin- Sir, main uth nahi sakta._

_Daya- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Sir, Sachin sir stool se gir gaye the._

_Daya- Kya? Sachin tum thik toh ho?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi sir. Mujhe toh lagta hai ki meri kamar toot gayi hai._

_Daya- Accha ek minute._

**_Daya went near them and both Daya and Purvi helped Sachin to get up._**

_Daya- Accha kuch mila bhi yaa nahi?_

_Purvi- Sir, do files mile hain._

_Daya- Accha dekha._

**_Purvi gave him the files and Sachin was standing placing his hand on his back._**

_Daya- Thik hai toh Purvi, tum ek kaam karo._

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Daya- Tum Sachin ko le kar chali jaho. Lagta hai Sachin ko bahut dard ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Nahi sir... It's OK. _

_Daya- It's not OK Sachin. Tumhe dekh kar koi bhi keh sakta hai ki tumhe kitna dard ho raha hai._

_Purvi- Haan sir, chaliye._

_Sachin- Arre main thik hoon. I can do my duty easily._

_Purvi- Accha toh chalke dikhaiye. Hum bhi toh dekhen ki aap aapna duty kaise karte hain._

_Sachin- Tumhara matlab kya hai ki main chal nahi sakta?_

_Purvi- Aisa hi kuch._

**_Daya smiled seeing them and Sachin walked a little and it was hurting him so he stopped and looked at Purvi. She smiled seeing him._**

_Sachin- Iss mein muskurane wali kya baat hai yaar? Uss raat toh maine tumhe apne bahon mein utha kar tumhare kamre tak choda tha aur aaj jab main problem mein hoon toh tum muskura rahi ho? Tum kis type ki biwi ho jo apne pati ko dard mein dekh kar muskura rahi ho._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Main madat karti hoon aapki._

**_She came near him and Sachin looked at her._**

_Purvi- Chaliye sir._

**_Purvi took Sachin from there smiling and Daya also smiled and went from there with the files._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN-So how was it? I hope this was long enough. Please tell me what do you think about it. I really wanna know your thoughts. If you will review faster then i**_ will update next chapter soon_**. SO PLEASE REVIEW._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At SachVi's House<strong>_

_**Purvi took Sachin to their room and she was smiling. She made him laid, but her hair stuck under his head. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin moved his head in order to remove her hair, but she was too close that their noses touched. She removed her hair quickly **__**and was about to go somewhere but he held her hand. She became confused and she looked at him.**_

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi._

**_He left her hand and she became confused. She knew he wanted to say something, but he didn't say._**

_Purvi- Boliye na kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi, kuch nahi. Tum jaho._

_Purvi(sitting beside him)- Main jaanti hoon ki aapko kuch kehna hai. Dekhiye aapko darrne ki bilkul bhi zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Darr? Kaisa darr?_

_Purvi- Aap mujhe kuch bhi kehne se darr rahe hain na?_

_Sachin- Have you gone mad? Main tumse kyun darrunga?_

_Purvi- Yeh mujhe kya pata? Aapko pata hona chahiye ki aap kyun darr rahe hain._

_Sachin- Excuse me, main tumse darrta nahi hoon OK?_

_Purvi- Darrte hain issi liye toh kuch bol hi nahi rahe hain._

_Sachin- What do you mean?_

_Purvi- Boliye na Sachin, kya bolna hai aapko?_

_Sachin- Mujhe thank you kehna tha._

_Purvi- Kis liye?_

_Sachin- Tum mujhe yaha tak le aayi iss liye._

_Purvi- Apne pati ki madat karna dharm hai mera._

_Sachin- Ek minute mere pas aaho._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Bas aaho na._

_Purvi- Pas aane ki kya zaroorat hai. Boliye kya bolna hai._

_Sachin- Arre yaar, kuch nahi karunga main._

**_She moved close to him and he placed his hand on her forehead. She became confused, but he laughed._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin, aap aise has kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Tumhe hua kya hai Purvi? Subah se dekh raha hoon ki tum badal gayi ho. Maine sunna tha ki ladkiyan shaadi ki bad badal jaati hain, lekin pata nahi tha ki itna bhi badal sakti hain._

_Purvi- Kyun? Maine aisa kya kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Subah se badhe dharm adharm ki baat karne lagi ho. I think you should go to doctor._

_Purvi(making awkward face)- How funny Sachin? _

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi, main mazak nahi kar raha hoon. Mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum inn sab mein bhi bishwas rakti ho._

_Purvi- Hindu hoon main. Mujhe sab pata hai ki kya dharm hai aur kya adharm._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Toh kya tum hamesha dharm karti ho?_

_Purvi- Maine hamesha dharm nahi ki hai, lekin ab karungi._

_Sachin- Toh kya tum abhi dharm kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Of course. Maine kya galat kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Kya apne pati ko pyaar naa karna, adharm nahi hai?_

**_She lower her head._**

_Sachin- Bolo na._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai. Main lunch banake aati hoon._

**_She got up to go, but he held her wrist and pulled her. So, she fell on him and looked at him surprisingly. She tried to get up, but he held her wrist more tightly._**

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh sab kya hai? Chodiye mujhe._

_Sachin- Ab tum toh mujhse pyaar karne se rahi toh socha ki main khud hi pyaar karta hoon._

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

**_He moved his hand and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly and he smiled seeing her. After sometimes, she opened her eyes and became shocked seeing him that close. He was moving his head closer to her and she tried to move, but she couldn't as he had held her wrist. She looked at him and he was moving closer. He was about to kiss her, but she closed her eyes so he laughed at loud. She became confused so she opened her eyes and again looked at him. She didn't know whether to smile seeing him laughing or not. He left her wrist so she got up and he looked at her controlling his laughter._**

_Purvi- Kya...? Kya hua? Aap aise has kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Arre pehle tum apne aapko dekho aaine mein._

_Purvi- Kyun? Kya hua hai mujhe?_

_Sachin- Tum kitni laal ho gayi ho yaar. Tumhe kya laga ki main tumhe kiss karunga?_

_Purvi- Nahi... Nahi toh. Mujhe aisa kyun lagega?_

_Sachin- Jhut mat bolo. Tumhe laga ki main tumhe kiss karunga, hai na?_

_Purvi- Nahi nahi._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum sach mein pagal ho. Main tumhare marzi ke bina kuch nahi karunga._

_Purvi- Mujhe pata hai._

_Sachin- Agar pata hota toh darr ke marre apne aankhe band nahi karti tum._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Main zyada darri nahi thi bas thoda darr gayi thi._

_Sachin- Lekin darri toh thi na?_

_Purvi- Please Sachin. Main jaa rahi hoon._

**_She went from there smiling lightly and he smiled. After a week, Sachin became better and they came to Purvi's Father's house. Purvi's father became really happy seeing SachVi and they smiled. Both of them touched his feet and sat down._**

**_At Purvi's Father's House_**

_PF- Haan toh tum dono kaise ho?_

_Sachin- Hum bilkul thik hain Baba._

_Purvi- Baba, aap kaise hain?_

_PF- Mujhe kya hona hai? Main thik hoon._

**_SachVi smiled and he also smiled._**

_PF- Accha toh tum dono yahi rukko, main pani le kar aata hoon._

_Sachin- Arre Baba, Purvi hai na. Woh karlegi sab kuch. Kyun Purvi?_

_Purvi- Bilkul thik kaha aapne Sachin. Mere hote huye aapko kuch bhi karne ki zaroorat nahi hai Baba. Aap dono baithiye, main le kar aati hoon pani._

**_Purvi's father smiled while as Sachin and she went to kitchen._**

_PF- Sachin, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi._

_Sachin- Boliye na Baba. Kya baat hai?_

_PF- Tum dono khush toh hona iss shaadi se?_

_Sachin- Haan haan Baba. Hum dono hi bahut khush hain. Lekin aapko aisa kyun lagta hai ki hum khush nahi hain?_

_PF- Main jaanta hoon ki tum dono ne yeh shaadi mere liye kiya tha. Lekin mera yakeen karo Sachin, Purvi tumse zaroor pyaar karegi. Main jaanta hoon apni beti ko._

_Sachin- Yeh toh pata nahi ki Purvi mujhse pyaar karegi yaa nahi, lekin Baba mujhe lagta hai ki Purvi iss shaadi se khush hai. Mujhe nahi lagta ki woh dukhi hai._

_PF- Mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai. Aur..._

**_Just then, Purvi came so they stopped talking._**

_Purvi- Arre aap dono ne baat karna band kyun kar diya? Kahin aap dono mere baare mein toh baat nahi kar rahe the?_

_PF- Hum tere baare mein hi baat kar rahe the._

_Purvi- Kya baat kar rahe the?_

_Sachin- Baba yeh puch rahe the ki woh Nana kab banenge._

**_Sachin and Purvi's father smiled, but Purvi was surprised. She looked at her father and smiled seeing him smiling._**

_Purvi- Baba, aap bhi na bilkul bache jaise hain. _

_PF- Arre iss mein bache jaisi kya baat hai? Har insaan apne zindagi mein Nana Nani banna chahte hain toh agar main bhi banna chahta hoon toh iss mein kya parishani hai?_

_Purvi- Baba, aap jaante hain mere aur Sachin ke rishte ko, lekin phir bhi... Pata nahi main kabhi aapko Nana bana pahungi bhi yaa nahi._

_Sachin- Aisa kyun bol rahi ho Purvi? Tumhare saare organs thik toh hain na?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aisi baat nahi hai. Aisa nahi hai ki main kabhi Maa nahi ban sakti._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aapko Baba ke saamne yeh sab baat karte huye sharm nahi aati?_

_Sachin- Aa rahi hai Purvi, lekin tumne mujhe confused kar kiya hai._

_Purvi- Maine aapko kaise confuse kiya?_

_Sachin- Woh..._

_PF- Ek minute haan, main toilet ho kar aata hoon._

**_Purvi's father went from there smiling and Sachin came to Purvi._**

_Purvi- Sachin, aap..._

_Sachin- Mujhe explain karo ki tum Baba ko Nana kyun nahi banna sakti. Tumne kaha ki tum Maa ban sakti ho toh phir Baba ko Nana kyun nahi banna sakti?_

_Purvi- Sachin, i don't love you. Main aapse pyaar nahi karti._

_Sachin- Ohh, toh tum yeh kehne ki koshish kar rahi thi?_

_Purvi- I am so sorry Sachin, lekin sachai yehi hai._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon Purvi. In fact, Baba aur main bhi yehi baat kar rahe the. Baba ko lagta hai ki tum mujhe future mein pyaar kar sakti ho._

_Purvi- Kya pata mujhe sach mein aapse pyaar ho jaaye._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, tum toh abhi bhi uss Shaurya se..._

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Main Shaurya se pyaar nahi karti. Haan, yeh sach hai ki main usse pyaar karti thi, lekin abhi nahi karti._

_Sachin- Toh kya abhi tumhare dil mein kisi ke liye bhi pyaar nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Thoda sa bhi nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Accha?_

**_Sachin turned his head and she looked at him._**

_Purvi- Sachin, aap dukhi kyun ho rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Arre main tumse pyaar karta hoon, lekin tum ho ki mujhse thoda bhi pyaar nahi karti._

_Purvi- Maine aisa kab kaha ki main aapse thoda sa bhi pyaar nahi karti._

_Sachin- Arre abhi toh kaha tumhe._

_Purvi- Mere dil mein dusron ke liye thoda sa bhi pyaar nahi hai, lekin aapke liye thoda hai._

_Sachin- Toh kya iska matlab tum mujhse pyaar karne lagi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum mujhe phir se confuse kar rahi ho. Bas itna batao ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho yaa nahi._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Lekin tumne abhi abhi toh kaha tha ki tumhare dil mein mere liye thoda sa pyaar hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, main aapse pyaar nahi karti, lekin aap mere pati hain. Har patni apne pati se thoda toh pyaar karti hi hai. Aur main bhi karti hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum abse kuch bolo hi mat. Har waqt tum mujhe confuse kar deti ho._

_Purvi- Sachin, main..._

**_Meanwhile Purvi's father came while coughing so they looked at each other and then at him._**

_PF- Agar tum dono ka pati patni wala laddaai khatam ho gaya ho toh kya main kuch bol sakta hoon?_

_Sachin- Haan haan Baba. Kyun nahi? Boliye na kya bolna hai._

_PF- Kya tum dono aaj yaha ruk sakte ho?_

_Purvi- Lekin Baba..._

_PF- Purvi, tere jaane ke bad main bahut akela ho gaya hoon._

_Sachin- Baba, agar aap bura naa maane toh kya main ek baat bol sakta hoon?_

_PF- Haan bolo._

_Sachin- Aap kab tak akele rahenge? Main soch raha tha ki kyun na aap hamare saath rahen._

_PF- Kaisi baat kar rahe ho Sachin? Apni beti ke ghar mein kaise reh sakta hoon main? Main nahi reh sakta tum dono ke saath. Aur duniya kya bolegi ki baap beti ke ghar par aake baith gaya._

_Purvi- Baba, aap duniya ki chinta mat kijiye. Hum bhi bahut akele hain waha aur aap bhi yaha akele._

_PF- Nahi Purvi. Baat ko samajne ki koshish kar. Main nahi reh sakta tum dono ke saath._

_Sachin- Thik hai Baba. Agar aap nahi rehna chahte hamare saath toh aap akele reh sakte hain. Lekin agar aapko kabhi bhi akela ehsaas ho toh Purvi ko bula lijiyega. Purvi kuch dino ke liya yaha aapke saath rahegi._

_PF- Issi liye maine tumhe apna jamai chuna hai. Kitne acche ho tum. _

**_Purvi looked at Sachin and smiled and her father also smiled._**

_Sachin- Kya Baba aap bhi..._

_PF- Accha thik hai toh tum dono aaj yaha rukoge na?_

_Sachin- Arre kyun nahi Baba? Sasural aaya hoon, ek raat toh main yaha zaroor rukunga._

_Purvi- Lekin main toh apne kapde laayi hi nahi._

_PF- Arre tere bahut saare kapde hain yaha par._

_Purvi- Ohh haan. Lekin Sachin, aap raat ko kya pehnenge?_

_Sachin- Tum chinta mat karo. Kuch na kuch dhund lunga main._

_Purvi- Kya dhundenge aap? Yaha ladke ke kapde nahi hain. Lekin agar aap Baba ke kapde pehnna chahte hain toh thik hai._

_PF- Arre haan haan. Kyun nahi?_

_Sachin- Nahi Baba, main aapke kapde nahi pehn sakta._

_PF- Arre kyun?_

_Sachin- Purvi hamesha mujhe dekh kar hasti rehti hai toh agar yeh mujhe aapke kapde mein dekhegi toh kya karegi yeh aap soch bhi nahi sakte._

_PF- Purvi, tu Sachin khilli udati hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi Baba. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Aisa hi karti hai Baba yeh. Hamesha meri khili udati rehti hai._

_Purvi- Baba, Sachin jhut bol rahe hain._

_Sachin- Baba, kya main kabhi jhut bolta hoon?_

_PF- Nahi Purvi, Sachin kabhi jhut nahi bolta. Agar woh bol raha hai ki tu uski khilli udati hai toh udati hai._

_Purvi- Baba, aap mere Baba hain yaa Sachin ke?_

_Sachin- Of course mere hain._

_Purvi- Nahi woh mere Baba hain._

_PF- Ek minute ruko tum dono. Main tum dono ka hi Baba hoon._

**_SachVi smiled and hugged him. Purvi's father also smiled and placed his one hand on Sachin and another hand on Purvi. SachVi looked at each other while hugging him and smiled._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- So how was this chapter? I hope you liked it. Please tell me what do you think about it and PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SachVi and Purvi's father spent the day while laughing and smiling. Purvi's father was happy seeing SachVi laughing and SachVi were also happy. After eating their dinner, they were to their rooms.<em>**

**_In Purvi's Room_**

**_Purvi went to bathroom to change her clothes and Sachin became worried thinking what to were. After sometimes. when Purvi came out of the bathroom she became shocked seeing Sachin shirtless moving here and there. She came near him and he turned to her._**

_Sachin- Kya hai?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tum mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi kuch nahi._

_**Sachin went to the bathroom after giving her an awkward look. She didn't know why, but a smile just came into her lips. After sometimes, Sachin came out of the bathroom and Purvi came to him.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Sachin, ab aap kya pehnenge?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin, raat mein aapko thand lag sakti hai._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan aur hamare pas toh sirf ek hi blanket hai._

_Sachin- Agar thand lag gayi toh tum gaaram kar dena mujhe._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Nahi... Main kaise gaaram kar sakti hoon aapko?_

_Sachin- Tumhe pata nahi kisiko gaaram kaise kiya jaata hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin(moving toward her)- Accha toh main tumhe shikha deta hoon._

**_She moved back seeing him moving toward her._**

_Sachin- Arre darro mat. Main bas tumhe sikhana chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi shikhni hai mujhe kuch bhi._

**_She was about to go, but he held her wrist and pulled her toward him. She placed her one hand on his chest and another on his shoulder. She looked at him surprisingly and tried to go, but he wrapped his arms around her so she became more surprised._**

_Purvi- Sachin, kya hai yeh sab?_

_Sachin- Shikha raha hoon tumhe ki kisi ko gaaram kaise kiya jaata hai._

_Purvi- Aap mere saath zabar zasti kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- Main zabar zasti kaha kar raha hoon? Tum patni ho mere, haq hai mere tum pe._

_Purvi- Sachin, chodiye mujhe. Mujhe neend aa rahi hai._

_**He removed her hair from her face as she had made her hair loose. She closed her eyes tightly and he looked at her. She opened her eyes in surprise after realizing his lips on her cheek. She looked at him while being shocked and he smiled.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh kya kiya aapne? Main kabhi kuch nahi kehti, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki aap kuch bhi karenge._

_Sachin- Arre yaar Purvi, iss mein itni gussa hone wali kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Gussa hone wali baat hi toh hai yeh. Jab aap jaante hain ki main aapse pyaar nahi karti toh phir kiss karne ka kya matlab?_

_Sachin(leaving her)- I am very sorry. Main bhul gaya tha ki meri biwi mujhse pyaar nahi karti. Mera pyaar toh ek taarfa hai._

_**He left her and went to the bed while wearing his shirt. She didn't know what to do so she just looked at him surprisingly.**  
><em>

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh kya kar diya maine? Sirf ek kiss hi toh kiya tha na aur woh bhi gal pe. Kya zaroorat thi mujhe yeh kehni ki main unse pyaar nahi karti. Hamesha main bina kuch soche samje kuch bhi kar deti hoon. Uss din thappad marra aur aaj... Pati hain woh mere. Haq hai unhe, lekin phir bhi main..._

**_He was about to sleep, but Purvi came in front him._**

_Sachin- Purvi, maine kaha na ki i am sorry. Agar tum chaho toh phir se thappad marr sakti ho mujhe. _

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Aapko sorry bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Yaha se haato, mujhe neend aa rahi hai._

_Purvi- I am sorry Sachin._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Main aapko hamesha dukhi kar deti hoon. Main chahti hoon ki aap khush rahen, lekin phir bhi..._

_Sachin- Purvi, please mujhe sona hai._

**_He made her moved aside and placed pillows in the middle and slept while turning to the another side. Purvi came to another side to sleep and he looked at her. She also looked at him, but he again turned to another side. Purvi laid down on the bed and looked at him. The blanket was under their feet, but no one used it. Tears came into Purvi's eyes. After sometimes, Sachin turned to her after hearing her sobbing. She looked at her and she had closed her eyes, but tears were falling from her eyes. He moved his hand and placed his hand on her head. She opened her eyes so he removed his hand from her head. He sat up on the bed and she also set up while looking at him. He kept the pillows away and moved next to her. He was about to say sometimes, but before he could say anything, she hugged him tightly. He was totally surprised, but hugged her back as she was crying._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi(hugging him more tightly)- I am sorry Sachin. Main aapko dukhi nahi karna chahti thi. Pata nahi kyun main chah kar bhi aapko khush nahi kar paati._

_Sachin- It's OK Purvi. Tum please roho mat. Main kabhi nahi chahti ki tum roho. I am sorry, mere karan tumhare aankhon mein aanshu aaye hain na?_

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Please mujhse itna pyaar mat kijiye aap._

_Sachin- Purvi, pehle tum shant ho jaho._

**_They got separated and Sachin wiped her tears._**

_Sachin- Purvi, itni si baat ko le kar tumhe rone ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi Sachin, lekin jab aap mujhse baat kare bina hi so gaye na toh mujhe bahut bura laga. Itna bura toh mujhe pehle kabhi nahi laga tha._

_Sachin- Pagal ho tum Purvi. _

_**She smiled and again hugged him. He also hugged her back while smiling.**  
><em>

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh kya ho raha hai mujhe? Kyun mujhe itna bura laga? Abhi main Sachin hug hi kyun kar rahe hoon? Kyun mann nahi chahte dur hona? _

_Sachin(thinking)- Purvi, ko ho kya gaya hai? Usse meri baat karne aur naa karne se itna farak kyun padha hai? Kyun?_

**_Sachin was feeling very sleepy so he called her, but she had already fell asleep. He made her separated from the hug and smiled seeing her. He made her laid and was about to move, but she held his hand in sleep. He looked at her and tried to remove her hand, but she held it more tightly and turned to another side. He was feeling sleepy and he didn't know what to do so he laid next to her and slept. After some hours, Purvi woke up as she was feeling cold. She turned to Sachin after his hand on hers. She placed her hand on his hair and smiled. Just then, Sachin also felt cold so he also woke up to pull the blanket. He became confused seeing her smiling and her hand on his hair. She saw him awoke so she stopped smiling and kept her hand to herself. Both of them tried to pulled the blanket together and looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Tum lelo._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi, aap..._

_Sachin- It's OK. Tum lelo._

**_He moved back to the another edge of the bed and placed pillows in the middle. He slept while shivering so she moved closer**_ with the blanket _**while removing the pillows. She covered him with the blanket and slept beside him. Next morning, Purvi got up and became ready and came to Sachin, who was sleeping while holding the blanket tightly. She sat next to him and shook his shoulder. He turned to another side while covering his face with the blanket, which made her smiled._**

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin(under the blanket, in sleep)- Hmmm..._

_Purvi- Uthiye..._

_Sachin- 10 minutes sone do na yaar._

_Purvi- Sachin, main toh ready hoon, lekin abhi aapko ghar jaa kar ready bhi toh hona hai Bureau jaane ke liye._

_Sachin- Accha 5 minutes._

_Purvi- 7:30 ho chuka hai._

**_Sachin jumped out of the bed hearing 7:30._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Kya kuch nahi hua Purvi? 7:30 ho chuka?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Toh tumne mujhe pehle uthaya kyun nahi?_

_Purvi- Aap cutely so rahe the toh..._

_Sachin- Main tumhe kabse cute lagne laga?  
><em>

_Purvi- Maine kab kaha ki aap mujhe cute lagte hain?_

_Sachin- Kaha nahi, lekin matlab toh yehi tha na tumhara?_

_Purvi- Ji nahi. Ab jaldi chaliye varna hum late ho jaayenge._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai, chalo._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap jahiye aur Baba se baat kijiye. Tab tak main yeh bed sheet thik karti hoon._

_Sachin- OK._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi fixed the deb sheet and blanket and came to Sachin. After meeting her father, they both went to their house without eating their breakfast._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

_Purvi- Sachin, aap ready ho jahiye, main breakfast banati hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Sachin ran to their room and Purvi went to kitchen. After 10 minutes, Sachin came to the kitchen and they both went to the Bureau after eating their breakfast._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_SachVi entered and saw everyone working. They looked at each other worriedly, but just then there was a case reported so no one got any chance to scold them. _**

**_At Crime Scene_**

**_There was a man's death dead and Sachin was checking while Pankaj was taking pictures, and Abhijeet and Purvi were asking the people. Sachin was confused seeing the death body, but no one noticed him as all were busy in their own work._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_Sachin was walking here and there while rubbing his hands and Purvi came to him._**

_Purvi- Kya hua sir?_

_Sachin- Purvi, woh jo marra hua aadmi hamein mila na woh mera dost hai, Shiva._

_Purvi- Toh aapko pata hoga ki usse kaun marr sakta hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi, main nahi jaanta. Pichle do saalon se main isse mila tak nahi tha._

_Purvi- Yeh toh aapko pata hoga na ki iske family mein kaun kaun hain?_

_Sachin- Iske bhi parents nahi hain. Lekin uski biwi hai. Soumya hai uska naam._

_Purvi- Aap jaante hain kya usse?_

_Sachin- Haan, Shiva aur Soumya mere saath hi the college mein. _

_Purvi- Oh i see. Lekin sir, Soumya abhi tak yaha aayi kyun nahi. Mera matlab uska pati marr gaya hai toh..._

_Sachin- Main bhi yehi soch raha tha._

**_Meanwhile, a woman ran inside the Bureau while crying and SachVi looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Soumya?_

**_Sachin went to Soumya and Purvi also went to them. And others also came._**

_Soumya- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Soumya, shant ho jaho._

_Soumya- Sachin, kaise shant hoon main? Shiva mujhe chod kar chala gaya._

_Sachin- Haan Soumya, lekin tumhare rone se woh wapas toh nahi aayega na?_

_Soumya- Sachin, mera Shiva..._

_Sachin- Waise tum abhi tak kaha thi?_

_Soumya- Main kisi kaam ke karan Delhi gayi thi aur jab mujhe Shiva ke baare mein pata chala toh..._

_Sachin- Tum chinta mat karo Soumya. Hum Shiva ke khooni ko zaroor dhundenge._

**_Soumya looked at Sachin and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder so Purvi became shocked. The day passed and Soumya was helping everyone in the Bureau and Sachin was always with her, which Purvi didn't liked. _**

**_At SachVi's House, At Their Room_**

**_Sachin came out of the bathroom and saw Purvi walking here and there._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi(looking at him)- Nahi, kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Kuch toh zaroor hai Purvi. Batao, kya hua hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin, woh Soumya..._

_Sachin- Soumya kya?_

_Purvi- Aap uske saath chipak kyun rahe the?_

_Sachin- What do you mean Purvi? Woh dost hai meri. Uska pati marr gaya hai aur main dost hoon uska. Usse meri support ki zaroorat hai. Aur waise bhi tumhe kya farak padhta hai? Tum toh mujhse pyaar hi nahi karti._

_Purvi- Sachin, please..._

_Sachin- Kya tumhe bura laga jab man Soumya ke kariv tha toh?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Agar mujhe pata hota toh mera aisa haal hota kya?_

_Sachin- Kahin tumhe mujhse pyaa..._

_Purvi- Nahi... Mujhe aapse pyaar nahi ho raha hai. Mujhe pata hai ki jab pyaar hota hai toh kaisa feel hota hai. Maine pehle bhi Shaurya se pyaar kiya tha._

_Sachin- Purvi, please ab kal raat ki taara rona mat._

_Purvi- Baba ko lagta hai ki main aapki khili udati hoon, lekin sach toh yeh hai ki aap mera khili udate hain._

_Sachin- Accha sorry. Lets sleep. Main bahut thak gaya hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, kal se aap please Soumya se dur hi rehna._

_Sachin- Kyun? Jalaan ho rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Kyun? Mujhe jalaam kyun hogi?_

_Sachin- Mujhe nahi pata kyun lekin itna pata hai ki tumhe jalaan toh ho rahi hai._

_Purvi- No way... Good night._

_Sachin- Good night honey._

_Purvi- Honey?_

_Sachin- Arre yaar pyaar se bula raha hoon._

_Purvi- Mujhe yeh sab nahi pasand._

_Sachin- Thik hai toh ab se nahi bulahunga._

_Purvi- Thanks._

_**Purvi went to the bed and put pillows in the middle and slept. Sachin smiled seeing her and he also slept.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- So what do you all think about the chapter? Please tell me and PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed. I had typed this chapter the day after i posted chapter 10, but didn't get much reviews so i am posting this now. i can't stay without posting SachVi's story. So, here it is. Please review fast so you can be able to read another chapter soon._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The case of Shiva got sloved and Purvi started loving Sachin. After a month, SachVi again came to Purvi's father's house, but Sachin brought this clothes this time. Purvi and her father both smiled seeing him.<em>**

**_At Purvi's Father's House_**

_PF- Sachin, tumhe kapde le aane ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_Sachin- Zaroorat thi Baba. Aap soch bhi nahi sakte Purvi pichli baar mujh par kitna hassi thi._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap hamesha mujhe phasa kyun dete hain. Baba, maine aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya tha._

_Sachin- Jhut mat bolo Purvi. Tum mujh par hassi thi._

_Purvi- Sachin, please jhut mat boliye._

_Sachin- Baba, aap toh mujhe jaante hain na? Kya maine aaj tak kabhi jhut bola hai?_

_PF- Nahi._

_Purvi- Baba, aap hamesha Sachin ki side kyun lete ho? Mujhe aap dono se koi baat hi nahi karni._

**_Purvi went to her room and Sachin and her father looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Baba, yeh toh gussa ho gayi. Ab main kya karun?_

_PF- Mujhe kya pata? Tumhari Biwi hai. Jaho aur kaise bhi karke mannao._

_Sachin- Mujhe ruthe huye logo ko manana nahi aata._

_PF- Koshish karo._

_Sachin- Main koshish karta hoon._

**_Sachin ran to Purvi's room and her father smiled._**

**_In Purvi's Room_**

_Purvi(self talking)- Mazak karne ki bhi hadh hoti hai. Jab bhi yaha aati hoon toh Sachin hamesha mere baare mein galat keh dete hain Baba se aur Baba mujhe hamesha daante hain. Aur toh aur woh..._

**_Just then, Sachin entered so she turned to another side. Sachin came in front her and she looked at him._**

_Purvi- Ab kya hua?_

_Sachin- Gussa ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Jhut mat bolo._

_Purvi- Sachin, aapko hamesha Baba ke saamne mere baare mein jhut bolne ki kya zaroorat hai? Aapko pata hai ab woh mujhe daantenge?_

_Sachin- Nahi daantenge woh. Wph jaante hain ki main mazak kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

_Sachin- Ab toh gussa nahi ho na tum?_

_Purvi- Of course hoon._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Aapko hamesha Baba ke saamne mazak karne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi kyun Purvi, lekin jab bhi main yaha aata hoon na toh mujhe khud pe kaabu hi nahi rehta. Hamesha mazak karne ka mann karna hai._

_Purvi- Zyada mazak acchi baat nahi hai._

_Sachin- I know._

_Purvi- Any ways, chaliye bahar. _

_Sachin- Matlab tum maan gayi?_

_Purvi- Main aapse bhi kabhi rut sakti hoon kya?_

_Sachin- You know what Purvi? Kabhi kabhi tumhari baat sunke na mujhe aisa lagta hai kaise tum mujhse pyaar karti ho. Lekin kaash aisa hota. Main toh intazaar karte karte thak gaya hoon, lekin tumhe kabhi mujhse pyaar hi nahi hota. _

_Purvi- Sachin, aisa nahi hai._

_Sachin- Agar aisa nahi hai toh kya tum mujhse pyaar karti ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, woh... Main woh..._

_Sachin- Nahi karti na?_

_Purvi- Nahi woh main..._

_Sachin- It's OK Purvi... Chalo._

**_They went to Purvi's father and spent their day with him, but Purvi was still thinking about Sachin's words._**

**_At Night, At Purvi's Room_**

**_Sachin came out of the bathroom after changing his clothes and Purvi came to him._**

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai._

_Sachin- Bolo na. Kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon ki aap meri baat sun kar surprise honge._

_Sachin- Ab aisi bhi kya baat kehni hai tumhe?_

_Purvi- Main..._

_Sachin- Tum?_

_Purvi- Main woh..._

_Sachin- Arre yaar bas bol dona._

_Purvi- Itna easy nahi hai yeh baat kehna._

_Sachin- Accha toh thik hai. Tum kal mujhe kehna ki tum kya kehna chahti hoon. Lekin abhi mujhe neend aa rahi hai toh good night._

_Purvi- Sachin, how insulting?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Apne aankhe band karo aur bolo kya bolna hai. Main sun raha hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi kehni hai mujhe ab kuch bhi._

_Sachin- OK. Good night._

**_Sachin slept after putting the pillows in the middle. Sachin tried to sleep, but couldn't so he got up and came to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Purvi, chalo._

_Purvi- Ab aapko itni raat ko kaha jaana hai?_

_Sachin- Neend nahi aa rahi toh socha ki thodi der bahar ho aa hoon._

_Purvi- Accha? Abhi thodi der pehle toh bahut neend aa rahi thi na aapko? Lekin ab kya hua?_

_Sachin- Chalna hai toh chalo varna main jaa raha hoon._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai chaliye._

_Sachin- Chalo._

**_Both of them went quietly without disturbing Purvi's father. Both of them were walking, but it suddenly started raining so Sachin pulled Purvi under a tree._**

_Purvi- Oh god! Sachin, ab hum ghar jaise jaayenge? Dekhiye toh kitni zor se barish ho rahi hai._

_Sachin- Haan yaar. Hum ghar se bahut dur aa gaye hain._

_Purvi- Aur thand bhi lag rahi hai mujhe toh._

_Sachin- Mujhe bhi._

_Purvi- Kuch kariye na please._

_Sachin- Main kya kar sakta hoon? Kuch nahi kar sakta main. Barish rukne tak yahin rukna hoga humein._

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin, please kuch kariye. Main barish ke rukne tak intazaar nahi kar sakti. Mujhe bahut thand lag rahi hai._

_Sachin- Mujhe hug karo._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Arre mujhe hug karne se tumhe thand nahi lagegi._

_Purvi- Lekin, kaise...? I mean..._

_Sachin- Come on yaar Purvi. Hadh karti ho tum bhi. Sirf ek hug hi toh karne ke liye bolo hai maine?_

_Purvi- OK._

**_She hugged him tightly and he also wrapped his arms around her. After sometimes, it stopped raining and they got separated._**

_Purvi- Sachin, jaldi chaliye._

_Sachin- Haan, chalo._

**_They were walking back to the house and it started raining again. SachVi looked at each other and Sachin held her hand._**

_Sachin- Purvi, jaldi jaldi chalo. Main already bhig gaye hain._

**_They were walking in the rain while Sachin was holding her hand. They were about to reach the house, but Purvi's sandals got broken._**

_Purvi- Sachin, ek minute._

_Sachin- Jaldi karo na yaar._

_Purvi- Sachin, mera sandal._

_Sachin- Oh god._

**_He looked at her sandal and it was broken. They were wet and he didn't want to be sick so he picked her up into his arms. Purvi looked at him surprisingly and he too looked at her._**

_Purvi- Sachin, main chal sakti. Utaariye mujhe._

_Sachin- Purvi, hamare pas time bilkul bhi nahi hai aur main bimaar nahi hona chahta._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

**_He moved from there while carrying her and she was just looking at him. After sometimes, they reached the house and Sachin took her to the room._**

**_In Purvi's Room_**

**_Sachin made Purvi stand and looked at her._**

_Purvi- Sachin, woh..._

_Sachin(putting his finger on her lips)- Bina kuch bone jaho aur kapde badalo. I don't want you to be sick._

_**Purvi smiled at him and went to the bathroom. After sometimes, she came out and came to Sachin.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Sachin, ab aap kya pehnenge? Aapka laaya hua kapda toh gila ho gaya._

_Sachin- I had brought two pairs._

_Purvi- Two pairs?_

_Sachin- Ek aaj ke liye aur ek uss din ke liye jab agle baar main yaha aahunga toh uss din ke liye._

_Purvi- Kaafi smart hain aap._

_Sachin- Woh toh main hoon. Lekin abhi mujhe woh dusra pair pehnna padhega._

**_Purvi smiled and Sachin went to the bathroom. After sometimes, he came out and saw Purvi crying. He became surprised so he came in front her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**She just hugged him tightly, which made him more surprised. He placed his one hand on her back and another on her head.**  
><em>

_Purvi- I am sorry Sachin._

_Sachin- Sorry? Lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- Aapne hamesha mujhse pyaar kiya, lekin main kabhi aapke pyaar ko samaj hi nahi paayi. _

_Sachin- Iss mein tumhari koi galti nahi hai Purvi._

_Purvi- Hai Sachin. Meri galti hai. Yeh jaante huye ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain, maine aap par haath uthaya. Main iske liye apne aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Purvi, jo hua so hua. Tum abhi yeh sab kyun soch rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, please mujhse itna pyaar mat kijiye. Main kabhi aapko chah kar bhi itna pyaar nahi kar pahungi._

_**She was crying while talking to him.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Mujhe toh bas tumhare taaraf se thoda pyaar chahiye Purvi. Kaash tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti toh zindagi mein kabhi koi problems hi nahi hoti. Lekin koi kya kar sakta hai? Pyaar toh dil se hota hai._

_Purvi- Sachin. mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai._

_Sachin- Haan, bolo._

_Purvi- Aise nahi._

**_They got separated and Sachin wiped her tears._**

_Sachin- Toh phir kaise?_

_Purvi- Abhi nahi bataungi main. Aapko intazaar karna hoga. Surprise dungi main aapko._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Kya surprise hai?_

_Purvi- Surprise batai nahi jaati Sachin._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai toh phir chalo so jaate hain._

**_Sachin was about to go, but she again hugged him. He smiled seeing her and hugged back. Purvi smiled after realizing his arms around her. Purvi wet hair were on her neck so Sachin moved his hand and removed her hair from her neck. Purvi hugged him more tightly while shivering and he became confused. They got separated and Sachin looked at her while she lowered her head. Sachin kissed her forehead so she looked at him. He thought she would stop him, but she didn't so he then kissed her cheek. She just closed her eyes tightly and he moved more closer. He placed his hand on her waist and she looked at him. She moved her hand and touched his cheek that she had slapped and he looked at her surprisingly. She moved more closer to him and kissed his cheek. Sachin was totally shocked seeing her kissing him. He became more shocked when she kissed his another cheek. She was about to kiss his lips, but he turned to another side so she came to the reality and realized what was she doing. She left him and he looked at her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe hua kya hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin, woh... Pata nahi kaise main..._

_Sachin- Lagta hai tum mujhe seriously lene lagi ho. Main tumhare karib tumhe parishan karne ke liye aata hoon, lekin tum toh... Tumhe haq hai mujhe kiss karne ka, lekin Purvi agar humse yeh galti ho jaati toh?_

_Purvi- Galti?_

_Sachin- Haan... Agar hamare bich kuch ho gaya toh ho sakta hai ki kal jaa kar tum pregnant ho jaho. Aur agar tum pregnant ho gayi toh hum uss bache ko kya naam denge? Hum usse apna pyaar ka nishani toh nahi maan sakte na? Haan agar tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti toh mujhe koi problem nahi hai, lekin mera pyaar toh ek taarfa hai.  
><em>

_Purvi- Sachin, aap..._

_Sachin- Any way, chalo ab humein so jaana chahiye. _

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Purvi, main yeh tumhare liye hi bol raha hoon. _

_Purvi- I understand._

_Sachin- Good. Ab aaho aur so jaho._

_**He laid down and she also came and laid down while looking at him. Both of them turned to different sides and slept leaving the pillows in the middle. **  
><em>

_**After Some Days, In SachVi's House**_

_**Purvi was doing the decoration and Sachin was being confused thinking why was she doing that.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh sab kya kar rahi ho tum? Aaj kaunsa khaash din hai jo tum itne saare decorations kar rahi ho. Aur toh aur mujhe bata bhi nahi rahi ho._

_Purvi- Just wait and watch Sachin._

_Sachin- Subah se intazaar kar raha hoon aur dekh bhi raha hoon._

_Purvi- Ab thodi der aur._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Sachin, kya aap thodi der chup nahi reh sakte?_

_Sachin- Thik hai toh main jaa raha hoon. Tumhe main irritate kar raha hoon na toh main yaha se chala jahunga. Tum apna kaam shanti se karna._

**_Sachin went outside and Purvi followed him leaving what she was doing. _**

_Purvi- Sachin, mera matlab woh nahi tha. Aap mujhe irritate nahi kar rahe hain. _

_Sachin- Toh kya tha tumhara matlab? Bolo._

_Purvi- I am sorry agar meri baaton se aapko bura laga ho toh, lekin mujhe abhi bahut saare kaam karne hain toh..._

_Sachin- Accha toh main madat karta hoon na tumhari._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi. Aap aaj kuch nahi kar sakte._

_Sachin- Arre yaar. Kya hai aaj jo tumne aaj mujhe Bureau bhi jaane nahi diya? Aur toh aur ghar ka koi kaam bhi nahi karne de rahi ho tum._

_Purvi- Sachin, please na._

_Sachin- Thik hai. _

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Sachin- Accha suno, main ek dost ko milne jaa raha hoon. And i hope ki mere aane ke bad mujhe pata chalega ki yeh sab natak kis liye kar rahi ho tum._

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh natak nahi hai._

_Sachin- Ohh, sorry._

_Purvi- Waise kis dost se aap milne jaa rahe hain, woh ladka hai ya ladki?_

_Sachin- Zyada jaalne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Ladka hai ladki nahi. Tum hi kaafi ho mere liye. Main ek se zyada ladki ko jhel nahi sakta._

_Purvi- It's not funny._

_Sachin- Nahi nahi, sach mein ladka hai._

_Purvi- Accha toh aap jayiye._

_Sachin- Bye._

_Purvi- Accha suniye, aap 2-3 ghante bad aahiyega._

_Sachin- Kyun? Kahin mere piche kisike saath affair toh nahi hai tumhara?_

_Purvi- Sachin, mazak karne ki bhi ek hadh hoti hai aur aaj kal aap woh hadh par karne lage hain._

_Sachin- Accha i am really sorry. Thik hai main 2-3 ghante bad aahunga. _

_Purvi- Bye._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi smiled seeing him._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Pata nahi kya hua hai isse? Kuch dino se bahut ajeeb behave karne lagi hai. Aur aaj toh hadh hi kar rahi hai. Subah ke 7 baje se doctorate kar rahi hai aur abhi 5 baj gaye hain, lekin phir bhi abhi tak khatam nahi hua iska decoration. Lekin jo bhi ho, ab bahut khush lag rahi hai. Pata nahi aaj kaunsa khaash din hai iske liye._

**_Thinking this, Sachin drove from there and Purvi went inside the house while thinking._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Aaj bahut khaash din hai mere liye. Mujhse zyada toh aapko khaash lagna chahiye aaj ka din, lekin aapko toh kuch yaad hi nahi hai. Agar kabhi apne baare mein socha hota toh yaad rehta ki aaj kya hai. Aur aaj iss din mein main aapse aapni dil ki baat kahungi. Keh dungi main ki how much i love you. Bhale hi humne yeh shaadi Baba ke liye kiya tha, lekin iss shaadi ne mujhe yeh shikhaya hai ki sachcha pyaar kya hota hai. Pyaar sirf paane ki cheez nahi hai. Sachin mujhse kitna pyaar karte hain, lekin unno ne mujhe kabhi force nahi kiya kisi bhi cheez ke liye. Unka pura haq tha mujh par, lekin phir bhi woh hamesha mujhse der rahe aur woh bhi mere liye. Unno ne kabhi aapne baare mein nahi socha, bas socha toh mere baare mein. Meri khushi ke baare mein. Sachin jaise pati milna mera saubhagya hai. Khaash sabko Sachin jaise pati milte. _

**_She smiled by herself thinking this and again started her work. After 2 hours, someone belled the door and Purvi saw her father. He came inside and smiled seeing the decorations._**

_PF- Arre wah Purvi. Tune yeh sab kiya hai?_

_Purvi- Haan Baba. Maine kiya hai yeh sab._

_PF- Sachin toh bahut khush hoga yeh sab dekhke._

_Purvi- Main bhi yehi chahti hoon ki woh khush ho jaayen._

_PF- Kuch dino se main tujhe dekh raha tha. Tum badal gayi hai._

_Purvi- Nahi toh. Main kaise badal gayi hoon?_

_PF- Tu Sachin se pyaar karne lagi hai na?_

_Purvi- Aapko kaise pata?_

_PF- Baap hoon tera main._

_Purvi- Haan Baba, aap sahi the. Sachin bahut acche hain aur aapko pata hai woh mujhse bahut zyada pyaar karte hain._

_PF- Jaanta hoon main ki woh tujhse kitna pyaar karta hai. Uska pyaar aur acchaiyaan dekh kar hi maine teri shaadi usse karvayi hai._

_Purvi- Baba, aapko main kya kahoon? Agar aapne mujhe force nahi kiya hota Sachin se shaadi karne ke liye toh main aaj itni khush nahi hoti. Thank you._

_PF- Ab bas bhi kar Purvi._

_Purvi- Accha Baba, aap baithiye. Sachin bas aate hi honge._

_PF- Aur kaun kaun bulaya hai tune?_

_Purvi- Zyada nahi hain Baba. Bas aap aur CID officers._

_PF- Thik hai._

**_Just then, someone belled the door and Purvi went to open the door. All the CID team were there and they came inside while smiling._**

_Abhijeet- Arre yeh Sachin kaha hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh aate hi honge._

_Daya- Waise decoration bahut acche se kiya hai tumne Purvi._

_Purvi- Thank you sir._

**_They were talking with each other and Purvi's father saw Sachin's car so he came to Purvi._**

_PF- Purvi, woh dekh Sachin aa gaya._

_Purvi- Accha toh aap sab chup jayiye, main lights off karti hoon._

_PF- Haan._

**_Everyone hid and Purvi turned off all the lights. Sachin opened the door and saw the whole house really dark. _**

_Sachin- Yeh Purvi kaha chaliye gayi? Aaj ki din toh usne decorations mein hi beeta diya. Lekin chali kaha gayi woh. ghar ko khula chod ke? Kahin so toh nahi gayi? Arre nahi nahi. Mere bina toh woh kabhi nahi soti. Mere sone ke bad hi soti hai hamesha._

**_He moved his first step and all the lights turned on. She was totally shocked seeing all the decorations. And he became totally surprised seeing the poster on the wall. It's was written " Happy Birthday Sachin" on it. Meanwhile everyone came out while singing happy birthday song and Sachin was in tears. He had never experienced that happiness before. After the song, Purvi came to Sachin and smiled, but became confused seeing him with tears._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin? _

_Sachin(wiping his tears)- Kuch nahi Purvi. Maine kabhi yeh khushi mehsoos hi nahi kiya tha. Main jaanta hoon ki yeh sab tumne kiya hai. Thank you._

_Purvi- Aap khush hain na?_

_Sachin- Bahut khush hoon main. Thank you very much._

**_He hugged Purvi and her father smiled with others. After sometimes, Abhijeet coughed so they got separated._**

_Abhijeet- Romance ke liye puri raat hai tum dono ke liye._

_Pankaj- Purvi, jaldi se cake laaho na. Mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai._

**_SachVi smiled and Purvi brought a cake. Sachin happily cut the cake and shared with everyone. Everyone were happy and they all enjoyed with each other. After 2 hours, all the CID teams went and Purvi's father came to SachVi._**

_PF- Accha, ab main bhi chalta hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi nahi Baba. Aap jaa nahi sakte._

_PF- Lekin kyun? Sab toh khatam ho gayi na?_

_Purvi- Baba, aaj aap yahin rahenge. Please Baba, aaj ek raat toh rukiye hamare ghar pe._

_PF- Lekin Purvi..._

_Sachin- Baba, please... Hum rehte hain na aapke ghar pe toh aap hamare ghar pe kyun nahi reh sakte?_

_PF- Accha thik hai thik hai. Main rukhunga._

_Sachin- Thank you._

_Purvi- Accha ek minute. Main abhi aayi._

_Sachin- Kaha jaa rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Main bas aayi._

**_Purvi went from there and came with another cake so Sachin and her father, both became confused._**

_PF- Purvi, yeh..._

_Sachin- Tumhe pehle kyun nahi laaya yeh cake? Ab toh sab chale gaye hain._

_**She placed the cake on the table, which was in front them. Sachin became surprised seeing the cake so he looked at her. Her father just stared at the cake as he was not being able to ready what was written on the cake.**  
><em>

_PF- Purvi, yeh kya likha hai tune?_

_Purvi- Baba, maine yaha i love you likha hai._

_PF- I lap you._

_Purvi- I lap you nahi Baba. I love you._

_PF- Haan haan wohi._

**_Purvi smiled and looked at Sachin and he was stilling staring at her. Her father smiled seeing him and shook him._**

_PF- Arre kya hua Sachin?_

_Sachin- Baba, kahin main koi sapna toh nahi dekh raha hoon na?_

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Yeh hakikat hai. Maine khud i love you likha hai iss cake mein._

_Sachin- Kiske liye?_

_Purvi- Baba, please samjaiye Sachin ko._

_PF- Arre Sachin, aur kisse i lap you bolegi Purvi? Tum uske pati ho._

_Sachin- Purvi, kya tumhe yeh i love you mere liye likha hai?_

_Purvi- Ji haan._

_Sachin- Mazak kar rahi ho na tum mere saath?_

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Main mazak nahi kar raha hoon. I really love you. Main aapse sach mein pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Baba, kya Purvi sach bol rahi hai?_

_PF- Haan Sachin. Aakhir kar Purvi ko tumse pyaar ho hi gaya._

**_Sachin looked at Purvi and she smiled._**

_Sachin- Purvi... Kya tum sach mein mujhse pyaar karti ho?_

_Purvi- Haan Sachin. Main sach mein aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon._

**_Sachin was too happy that he got tears into his eyes. He hugged Purvi tightly and she also hugged him tightly. Purvi's father's eyes also became full of tears thinking his dream finally came true. After sometimes, they got separated and smiled._**

_Purvi- Accha Sachin, ab cake katiye._

_Sachin- Hum tino ek saath katte hain._

_Purvi- OK._

**_All of them cut the cake together and made each other eat. After sometimes, Purvi's father went to the guest room and SachVi went to their room. Both of them changed their clothes, but Sachin was still in surprised._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin?_

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha that you love me._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Maine toh aasha hi chod di thi. Mujhe toh laga tha ki shayad tum kabhi mujhse pyaar nahi karogi._

_Purvi- Kisi ko bhi aapse pyaar ho jaayega Sachin. Aap hain hi itne acche ki main toh kya, koi bhi aapse pyaar kare bina reh hi nahi sakta._

_Sachin- Accha toh batao, kya kya kar sakti ho tum mere liye?_

_Purvi- Kuch bhi._

_Sachin- Kuch bhi?_

_Purvi- Haan, kuch bhi. Aap ek baar bolke toh dekhiye._

_Sachin- Kiss me._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Kiss karo mujhe._

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Uss din toh tum khud hi chahti thi na mujhe kiss karna?_

_Purvi- Uss din ki baat alag hai._

_Sachin- Alag kaise hai yaar?_

_Purvi- Uss din mujhe pata hi nahi tha ki main kya kar rahi thi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Aapke chune se pata nahi mujhe kya ho jaata hai. Mujhe khud pata nahi hota ki main kya kar rahi hoon._

**_He came close to her and she looked at him. He wrapped his one arm around her and moved his another hand toward her face. She looked at him and tried to go, but he pulled her more closer._**

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh kya kar rahe hain aap? Chodiye mujhe. Aapko yaad hai na ki kalhamein Bureau jaana hai._

_Sachin- Sab yaad hai mujhe._

_Purvi- Waise mujhe pata nahi tha aap itne romantic hain._

_Sachin- Isse tum romantic keh rahi ho? Arre madam abhi toh bahut romance baaki hai. Tumhe yaad hai na ki Baba Nana banna chahte hain?_

_Purvi- Yaad hai mujhe._

_Sachin(moving closer)- Agar yaad hai toh..._

_Purvi- Sachin, please chodiye mujhe..._

_Sachin- Kyun? Tumhe mere tumhare karib hona accha nahi lagta kya?_

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai, lekin bahut nervous feel ho rahi hai._

_Sachin- Nervous?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- How funny Purvi? Tumhe mere saamne nervous feel ho rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Ab jab aap itne karib honge toh nervousness toh hoga ki na?_

_Sachin- yaar, pati hoon main tumhara. Tumhe nervous hone ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Main nervous hona bhi nahi chahti, lekin phir bhi ho rahi hai. Aur..._

_**She was about to say something more, but stopped as he kissed her cheek. She looked at him surprisingly and he smiled. She also smiled lightly and he then kissed her another cheek. She tried to go, but he didn't even let her move a little. He moved his head closer to hers so she closed her eyes. He touched her lips so she opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. She too moved her head closer and their lips finally touched. Both of them kissed each other with full of love. Sachin kissed her with the love that he had kept inside his heart from years and Purvi kissed him with the love that she was waiting for the long time. After sometimes, they got separated and Purvi was breathing heavily with closed eyes and Sachin started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes more tightly and held his t-shirt. After some minutes, she opened her eyes and looked at him again. He then, picked her up and made her laid on the bed. Purvi opened her arms for him so he hugged her while smiling. And after sometimes, they consummated their marriage.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Really long right? But i hope it's good enough. CID Romance had told me to show Purvi's pregnancy in my late story and i had promised her to show that in my another story, which is this. So, I am continuing it, but i need your support. Please tell me what do you think about it. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day, Sachin woke up and saw Purvi sleeping peacefully while hugging him. He smiled and removed her hair from her face. Purvi realized his touch, but still didn't opened her eyes. He first kissed her forehead then kissed her both cheeks. He was about to kiss her lips, but she opened her eyes and both looked at each other. She smiled lightly and he started kissing her neck.<em>**

_Purvi- Sachin...  
><em>

_Sachin(while kissing)- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Raat bhar mein bhi aapka maan nahi bhara kya?_

**_He stopped and sat up on the bed and she also sat up beside him._**

_Sachin- Kya kaha tumne?_

_Purvi- Aur nahi toh kya? Aapne raat bhar mujhe sone hi nahi diya._

_Sachin- Maine aisa kya kiya hai?_

_Purvi- Yeh puchiye ki kya kuch nahi kiya aapne._

_Sachin- Kya yaar tum bhi. Pehli baar pyaar karne ka mauka mila hai toh main tumhe aise hi jaane thodi naa de sakta hoon._

_Purvi- This is enough Sachin. _

_Sachin- Yeh enough kaise ho sakta hai? Abhi toh humein Baba ko Nana banana hai._

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon main._

_Sachin(moving closer)- Toh tum yeh toh jaanti hi hogi ke Baba ko Nana kaise banana hai._

**_Purvi tried to walked away, but he held her hand and pulled close to him. She tried to push him, but couldn't do anything. _**

_Purvi- Sachin, please chod dijiye na mujhe. Baba uth gaye honge._

_Sachin- Mujhe nahi lagta ki woh abhi uthe honge._

_Purvi- Please na Sachin._

_**He pointed toward hers and his lips so she smiled. He moved closer and looked at her. She smiled lightly while looking at him and he finally kissed her lips. Purvi also kissed him and after sometimes, they got separated.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Ab toh ho gaya na?_

_Sachin- Nahi, ek baar phir na please._

_Purvi- Nahi. Hum Bureau ke liye late ho rahe hain aur pata nahi Baba kabse uthe honge._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Tum jaho._

**_Purvi got up from the bed and looked at Sachin. He smiled so she went to the bathroom while smiling. After sometimes, she came out and Sachin went. After fixing the bed sheet, she went the kitchen and made the breakfast. After some minutes, her father came and she smiled. After sometimes, Sachin also came and sat beside her father while she was busy making breakfast._**

_Sachin- Good morning Baba._

_PF- Arre tum uth gaye?_

_Sachin- Haan Baba, main uth gaya. Waise Baba, mujhe aapse kuch puchna tha._

_PF- Haan, bolo._

_Sachin- Aap bahut saare english words jaante hain, lekin i love you kehna kyun nahi jaante?_

_PF- Hamare jamane mein i lap you koi nahi kehta tha. Haan, kuch log kehte the, lekin maine kabhi nahi kaha hai._

_Sachin- Aapne Maa ko bhi kabhi i love you nahi kaha?_

_PF- Hindi mein kehta tha, lekin English mein kabhi nahi. _

_Sachin- Toh aapne itne saare English words shikhe kaha se? Yeh toh main jaanta hi hoon ki Purvi ne toh nahi shikhaya hai._

_PF- Maine Purvi se hi shikha hai._

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_PF- Purvi ke Maa ke jaane ke bad, jab hum yaha aaye toh maine Purvi ko school mein bhej diya. Aur Purvi jab school se aati thi toh homework karte waqt mujhe batati thi ki usse school mein kya kya shikha. _

_Sachin- Accha?_

_PF- Haan._

_Sachin- Waise Baba, aapne apne pota poti ke liye naam kya socha hai?_

_PF- Sachin, tum..._

_Sachin- Bataiye na._

_PF- Maine abhi tak socha hi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_PF- Kyunki tumhara aur Purvi ka rashta..._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin ab aap sochna shuru kar dijiye. _

_PF- Accha?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_PF- Toh phir thik hai. Ab se sochunga._

**_Both of them laughed and Purvi came to them._**

_Purvi- Kya ho raha hai yahan?_

_Sachin- Tumhe matlab?_

_Purvi- Sachin... Accha, aap dono jaldi chahiye, breafast ready hai._

_PF- Haan haan Sachin. Jaldi chalo. Tum dono ko toh kaam pe bhi jaana hai na?_

_Purvi- Issi liye toh main keh rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Chaliye Baba._

**_They ate their breakfast and after sometimes, they went from there. SachVi dropped Purvi's father at his house and went to the Bureau._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_SachVi entered while laughing and saw the Bureau empty. Purvi tried to go to her desk, but Sachin held her hand and pulled her close to him. Purvi sighed so Sachin smiled. _**

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Yeh Bureau hai, hamara ghar nahi._

_Sachin- Bureau hai toh kya hua? Yaha sirf hum dono hi hain._

_Purvi- Mujhe jaane dijiye. Aapko pata hai kitna kaam karna baaki hai. Kal bhi hum nahi aaye toh humein aaj acche se kaam karna chahiye._

_Sachin- Toh maine kab kaha hai ki humein kaam nahi karna chahiye._

_Purvi- Accha toh chodiye mujhe._

_Sachin- Chodne ke liye nahi pakda hai._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon aap kya chahte hain, lekin yaha nahi please. Ghar jaa kar main aapko hazar baar kiss karne ke liye taayaar hoon, lekin yaha nahi please._

_Sachin- Ek minute Purvi. Maine kab kaha ki mujhe kiss chahiye?_

_Purvi- Agar kiss nahi chahiye toh phir kya chahiye aapko?_

_Sachin- Hug!_

_Purvi- Hug?_

_Sachin- Haan. Purvi, i know yeh Bureau hai issi liye, i don't want any kisses here._

_Purvi- Accha toh pehle bol dete._

_Sachin- Ab jab bol diya hai toh jaldi hug karo aur apna kaam karne jaho._

_**Purvi smiled and hugged him tightly and he also hugged her tightly. They heard someone coughing so they got separated and looked at the person.**  
><em>

_SachVi- Freddy/ sir._

_Freddy- Lagta hai romance shuru ho gaya hai._

_Sachin- Nahi nahi Freddy, aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Freddy- Main CID joker hoon, lekin itna toh samaj hi sakta hoon ki kahan kya chal raha hai._

_Purvi- Aap sahi keh rahe hain sir._

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Sachin, ab Freddy sir se kya chupana. Woh Bhai jaise hain mere. Aur waise bhi hum koi girlfriend boyfriend toh hain nahi. Hum pati patni hain. Romance agar pati patni ke bich nahi hogi toh phir kiske bich hogi?_

**_Sachin looked at Purvi surprisingly and Freddy smiled._**

_Freddy- Thik hai. Keep it up._

**_SachVi smiled and all of them went to their own work. after some hours, everyone went for the lunch and Purvi came to Sachin._**

_Purvi- Sachin, chaliye._

_Sachin- Kaha?_

_Purvi- Lunch karne._

_Sachin- Mujhe bhuk nahi hai yaar._

_Purvi- Aise kaise bhuk nahi hai? _

**_She came near him and he looked at her._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin?_

_Sachin- Tumhare hote huye mujhe kya hoga. I am fine._

_Purvi- Hamesha toh aapko lunch se pehle hi bhuk lagti hai, lekin aaj kya hua?_

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_He pulled her and made her sit on his lap and placed his arms around her waist. She became confused and turned to him._**

_Purvi- Ab kya hua?_

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe kuch nahi hua hai OK?_

_Purvi- Agar kuch nahi hua hai toh aapko bhuk kyun nahi lag rahi?_

_Sachin- Actually, bhuk toh lagai hai, lekin main khana nahi chahta._

_Purvi- Kyun? _

__Sachin- Kyunki main mota hota jaa raha hoon toh main diet karna chahta hoon.__

**__Purvi laughed like crazy and he just looked at her.__**

__Sachin- Iss mein hasne wali kya baat hai Purvi?__

__Purvi(controlling her laughter)- Sachin, aap...__

__Sachin- Main kya?__

__Purvi- Mujhe pata hi nahi tha ki aap itne funny hain.__

__Sachin- Funny?__

__Purvi- Aur nahi toh kya?__

__Sachin- Utho yaha se.__

**__He made her stand and he also stand.__**

__Purvi- I am so sorry Sachin, lekin it's really funny.__

__Sachin- Purvi, please. Main serious hoon OK?__

__Purvi- Lekin Sachin, aap bilkul bhi mote nahi hain. Aapko diet karne ki zaroorat nahi hai.__

__Sachin- Kya main sach mein mota nahi hoon?__

__Purvi- Nahi nahi Sachin. Aap toh bilkul fit hain.__

__Sachin- Really?__

__Purvi- Haan.__

__Sachin- Purvi, tum soch bhi nahi sakti ki tumne mujhe kitna khush kiya hai. __

__Purvi- Main toh hamesha aapko khush rakna chahti hoon.__

__Sachin- Toh kya yeh bhi tumne mujhe khush karne ke liye kaha hai?__

__Purvi- Nahi nahi. Aap sach mein perfect hain.__

__Sachin- Sachi?__

__Purvi- Haan.__

**__He hugged her tightly and she also hugged him. After sometimes, they got separated.__**

__Purvi- Sachin, please chaliye na. Bahut bhuk lagi hai.__

__Sachin- Accha thik hai. Chalo.__

**__They went to the lunch while smiling.__**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>AN- So how was it guys? Hope i am not that late. Please tell me what do you think. PLEASE REVIEW.__**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A month passed and SachVi were so happy with each other. Purvi's father was also happy seeing SachVi that happy.<strong>_

**_After A Month, At SachVi's House_**

**_Sachin became ready and came down to kitchen for the breakfast and saw Purvi standing while holding the wall. He went near her and she looked at him._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi Sachin. Bahut ajeeb feel ho rahi hai._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi kya hua hai. Chakkar aa rahi hai._

_Sachin- Toh pehle keh dena chahiye tha na? Chalo aaram karo._

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin, main aaram kaise kar sakti hoon? Humein Bureau jaana hai._

_Sachin- Tum aisi haalat mein Bureau jaana chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main itni si baat ke liye kaam nahi chod sakti._

_Sachin- Accha toh thodi der baith toh sakti ho na?_

**_He placed his hand around her shoulder and took her to the sitting room. He made her sit and sat beside her._**

_Sachin- Batao chukkar kyun aa rahi hai tumhe?_

_Purvi- Mujhe nahi pata Sachin. Bahut din ho gaye menstruation period bhi nahi hua hai._

_Sachin- Main bhi yehi soch raha tha. Tum hamesha mujhe batata thi aur uss waqt khana bhi main hi banata tha, lekin mere birthday se hamesha tum hi bana rahi ho._

_Purvi- Sachin, kahin main..._

_Sachin- Pregnant?_

_Purvi- Maybe._

_Sachin- Are you serious?_

_Purvi- I don't know._

_Sachin- Tum ek aurat ho Purvi. Tumhe pata hona chahiye ki tumhare saath kya ho raha hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap mujhe daant kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Main tumhe daant nahi raha hoon Purvi._

_Purvi- Sab sahi kehte hain. Sab ladke badal jaate hain._

_Sachin- Purvi, calm down. Main tumhe daant nahi raha hoon._

_Purvi- Toh phir kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Bas keh raha hoon ki tum ek aurat ho kar, tumhe pata hona chahiye ki tum pregant ho yaa nahi._

_Purvi- Mujhe kaise pata hoga? Yeh sab pehli baar ho raha hai mere saath._

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Pehle hum breakfast karte hain aur phir hospital chalte hain._

_Purvi- Aapko jaane ki kya zaroorat hai? Aap Bureau jaayiye. Main chali jahungi hospital._

_Sachin- Arre aise kaise tumhe akele chod kar Bureau chale jahoon? _

_Purvi- Sachin, main itni bhi kamzoor nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai. _

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Breakfast maine banna liya hai. _

**_Sachin went to the kitchen and brought the breakfast to the dinning table and brought Purvi. Both of them ate their breakfast and went to the hospital. The doctor took Purvi inside the room and Sachin started walking here and there while rubbing his hands. After waiting for sometimes, the doctor came out with Purvi. Sachin became confused seeing the doctor smiling and Purvi was really blushing. He went near them and Purvi looked at him._**

_Sachin- Kya baat hai? Sab thik toh hai na doctor? Aur Purvi tum itna sharma kyun rahi ho?_

_Doctor- Ek good news hai._

_Sachin- Kahin aap yeh toh nahi kehne wali hain ki main Papa banne wala hoon?_

_Doctor- Ji._

_Sachin- Main Papa banne wala hoon?_

_Doctor- Ji haan._

**_Sachin turned to Purvi while smiling and Purvi also smiled. _**

_Doctor- Accha, main kuch papers le kar aati hoon. Aap dono interzaar kariye._

_Sachin- Ji._

_Doctor- Congratulations._

_Sachin- Thank you very much doctor._

_Doctor- It's OK._

**_The doctor went smiling and Sachin turned to Purvi with tears on his eyes, but also with smile on his lips. Purvi became worried seeing him in tears._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin? Kya aapko khushi nahi huyi?_

_Sachin- Tum yeh kaisi baat kar rahi ho Purvi? Agar main khush nahi honga toh aur kaun hoga?_

_Purvi- Agar aap itne khush hain toh aapke aankhon par anshu kyun hain?_

_Sachin(wiping his tears)- Arre yeh... Yeh toh khushi ke anshu hain._

**_Purvi smiled and they hugged each other. After sometimes, they got separated and Sachin held her face on his palms._**

_Sachin- Main hamare bache ko woh har khushi dunga jo khushi mujhe kabhi nahi mili. Main anath hoon issi liye mujhe pata hi nahi tha ki Maa Baba ka pyaar karte hota hai. Lekin tumhare Baba se milne ke bad pata chala ki Baba kya hote hain. Aaj main itna khush hoon ki main tumhe bata nahi sakta._

_Purvi- Mujhe khud nahi pata Sachin ki maine pehle janm mein aisa kya kiya hoga jiske karan mujhe aap mil gaye. Mujhe nahi pata ki main kitni khush kismat hoon. I love you Sachin._

_Sachin- I love you too Purvi._

**_They again hugged each other and after sometimes, the doctor came and they went from there._**

**_In SachVi's Car_**

_Purvi- Sachin, abhi hum kaha jaa rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Ghar aur kaha?_

_Purvi- Lekin ghar kyun?_

_Sachin- Kya matlab kyun? Tumhe aaram karna hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Main abhi se aaram karna shuru nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Tumhe aaram karna hoga._

_Purvi- Lekin abhi se kyun Sachin? Abhi toh main pregnant bhi nahi lagti._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Main nahi chahta ki hamare bache ko kuch ho._

_Purvi- Aisa kyun keh rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- CID mein kaam karna koi aasan kaam nahi hai. Humein bhagna padhta hai aur kabhi kabhi toh goli bhi khani padhti hai. Aur agar duty ke waqt tum kahin gir gayi toh?_

_Purvi- Aapke hote huye main gir kaise sakti hoon Sachin?_

_Sachin- Purvi, main hamesha toh tumhare saath nahi keh pahunga na?_

_Purvi- Toh kya ab aap mujhe chod kar kahin chale jaayenge?_

_Sachin- Maine aisa kab kaha?_

_Purvi- Abhi toh kaha aapne ki aap hamesha mere saath nahi rahenge._

_Sachin- Purvi, main ek CID officer hoon aur yeh baat toh tum bhi jaanti hoon ki mujhe kabhi bhi kahin bhi jaani padh sakti hai._

_Purvi- I know._

_Sachin- Issi liye, tum ab se kaam nahi kar sakti._

_Purvi- Lekin main kaam kare bina ghar pe rahungi kaise?_

_Sachin- Jaisa bhi karo, lekin tum kaam nahi kar sakti._

_Purvi- Thik hai, main ab se Bureau nahi jahungi, lekin abhi toh jaa sakte hain na?_

_Sachin- Lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- ACP sir se baat karne ke liye._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai, lekin promise karo ki agar koi case aaya bhi toh tum crime scene par nahi jahogi._

_Purvi- Promise Baba._

_Sachin- Baba? Main tumhe tumhara Baba lagta hoon kya?_

_Purvi- Yeh jaante huye ki main kya keh rahi hoon aap anjaan mat baniye._

_Sachin- OK._

_Purvi- Waise maine galat hi kya kaha hai? Aap Baba banne wale toh hain hi._

_Sachin- Accha, ek baat batao._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tumhe kaisa feel ho raha hai?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Tum pehli baar Maa banne wali ho toh tumhe kaisa lag raha hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe toh bahut khushi ho rahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha toh tumhe naam kya socha hai hamari beti ke liye?_

_Purvi- Excuse me? Kaun beti?_

_Sachin- Meri honewali beti._

_Purvi- Beta hoga Beti nahi._

_Sachin- Arre main Beta hone ki nahi dunga. Beti hi hogi meri._

_Purvi- Kya kar lenge aap? Kaise beta ko beti banayenge?_

_Sachin- Agar iss baar Beta hua toh it's OK. Abhi toh puri zindagi romance hi romance karni hai. Aur agar romance hoga toh Beti bhi zaroor hogi. Kyun?_

_Purvi- Bilkul nahi. One is enough for me._

_Sachin- Agar beti huyi toh mere liye bhi ek enough hai, lekin agar beta hua toh ek enough nahi hai. Main tab tak try karta rahunga jab tak meri beti nahi aa jaati._

_Purvi- Aapko sharm nahi aata yeh sab baat karte huye._

_Sachin- Arre, sharm kaisi?_

_Purvi- Yeh try karunga ka kya matlab hai?_

_Sachin- Matlab tumhe pregnant banata rahunga._

_Purvi- Sachin, hadh hogi hai mazak ki. Yeh kaisi baat kar rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- Biwi ho tum meri. Agar tumse yeh sab baatein nahi karunga toh aur kisi karunga?'_

_Purvi- Sachin, aap kuch dino se kuch zyada hi ho gaye hain._

_Sachin- Any way, hum Bureau pahunch gaye hain toh niche uttro._

**_He parked the car and both of them went inside the Bureau._**

**_Inside The Bureau_**

**_SachVi entered and saw everyone laughing. They looked at each other confusingly and went near everyone._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Abhijeet(still laughing)- Accha hua ki tum dono bhi aa gaye. Hahaha..._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, hua kya hai?_

_Freddy- Ek good news hai._

_SachVi(while looking at each other)- Good news?_

_Daya- Haan._

_Sachin- Kaisa good news sir?_

_Shreya- Aaj koi case nahi hai isse accha good news aur kya ho sakti hai?_

_SachVi- Ohhh..._

_Abhijeet- Tum dono ko kya laga?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi kuch nahi._

_Shreya- Waise aap dono aaj itne late kyun aaye?_

_Purvi- Shreya woh..._

_Shreya- Batao na._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin and he smiled. Everyone became confused seeing them and became more curious._**

_Abhijeet- Batao na kya hua hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap bataiye na._

_Sachin- Main kaise bata sakta hoon? Mujhe sharm aa rahi hai._

_Purvi- Sharm aur aapko?_

**_Everyone smiled, but were still confused._**

_Sachin- Purvi, main bata nahi sakta._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap zid kyun kar rahe hain? Bas bol dijiye na._

_Daya- Yaar, baat kya hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin(taking his hand on his head)- Sir, woh..._

_Abhijeet- Itna sharma kyun rahe ho Sachin?_

_Sachin- Sir, main Papa banne wala hoon._

**_Everyone looked at Purvi while smiling in surprise and Purvi smiled while as Sachin._**

_Shreya- What? Purvi tum...?_

_Purvi- Shreya, woh..._

_Shreya- Congrats yaar._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Sachin- Yeh kya yaar? News sunna ne wala mein aur congrats sirf Purvi ko?_

_Duo- Congrats Sachin._

_Sachin- Thank you sir._

_Freddy- Arre haan haan sir. Bahut bahut badhai ho aapko._

_Sachin- Thank you Freddy._

**_Everyone smiled and spent their day with each other. They talked to ACP about Purvi and SachVi happily went to Purvi's father's house. Purvi's father became shocked seeing SachVi at 7, but welcomed them while smiling._**

_PF- Tum dono itni raat ko yaha?_

_Sachin(hugging him)- Baba, baba, baba._

**_Purvi's father became totally confused and Purvi went to the kitchen as she was feeling shy. _**

_PF- Ab batao, kya hua hai?_

_Sachin- Baba, aap finally Nana ban gaye._

_PF- Main Nana ban gaya?_

_Sachin- Haan Baba, aap Nana ban gaye._

_PF- Aise kaise Nana ban gaya main?_

_Sachin- Baba, mera matlab hai ki aap Nana banne wale hain._

_PF- Sach?_

_Sachin- Haan Baba. Aaj main Purvi ko le kar hospital gaya tha toh doctor ne bataya ki Purvi Maa banne wali hai aur main Baba._

_PF- Aur main Nana?_

_Sachin- Ji._

_PF- Sachin, main tumhe bata nahi sakta ki main aaj kitna khush hoon._

_Sachin- Khush toh main bhi hoon Baba. Main toh pagal hi ho gaya hoon._

_PF- Sambalo aapne aapko Sachin._

_**Both of them smiled and Purvi was making dinner for everyone all of them. Her father looked at her from the sitting room and tears came into his eyes. Sachin was smiling, but became confused seeing him in tears.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Baba, aap ro rahe hain?_

_PF- Arre, main ro kahan raha hoon? Yeh toh khushi ke anshu hain. _

_Sachin- Jab mujhe pata chalana ki Purvi pregnant hai toh mere aankhen bhi anshuon se bhar gaye the._

_PF- Mujhe pata hi nahi chala ki Purvi kab itni badhi ho gayi. Aaj woh khud Maa banne wali hai. Maine kabhi socha hi nahi tha ki mujhe kabhi itni khushi milegi. Purvi ki Maa ke jaane ke bad main itna khush kabhi nahi huya. Woh kya kehte hain English mein? Woh than..._

_Sachin- Than? Yeh kya hai?_

_PF- Thank... Thank you._

_Sachin- Ohh thank you? Baba, aapko thank you kehni ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_**He wiped his tears and both of the smiled. After sometimes, Purvi finished making the dinner and all of them ate their dinner. Purvi didn't even looked at her father as she was feeling really shy. Sachin and her father were smiling seeing her red. After sometimes, they finished with the dinner and came to the sitting room.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Accha Baba, ab hum chalte hain._

_PF- Aise kaise chalte hain bol sakte ho tum?_

_Sachin- Baba, main apne kapde nahi laaya hoon aur main bhi chahta ki Purvi phir se meri khilli udaye._

_Purvi- Sachin, please..._

_Sachin- Mazak kar raha hoon yaar. Baba, aap toh jaante hi hain na ki mazak kar raha hoon?_

_PF- Haan haan, mujhe pata hai. Main tum dono ko hi jaanta hoon. Sab jaanta hoon ki tum dono kya kar sakte ho aur kya nahi._

_Sachin- Accha toh Baba, ab hum chalte hain. _

_PF- Thik hai, lekin khayal rakna. Aur Purvi, tu abhi bhi bachchi hi hai toh tu ab se khayal rakna._

_Purvi- Ji... Ji Baba._

_Sachin- Bye..._

**_SachVi went from there and Purvi's father closed the door while smiling. After some minutes, they reached their house and both of them came out of the car. Sachin came to Purvi and picked her up. Purvi was shocked, but smiled. He took her to their room and made her sit on the bed. He also sat near her and touched her stomach. Both of them smiled and looked at each other. Sachin moved closer in order to kiss her lips, but she got up and went near the window. Sachin went near her and hugged her from behind and placed his hands on her stomach. Purvi closed her eyes and placed her hands on his hands. He smiled and started kissing beck of her neck and she turned to him while shivering and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Sachin, aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kya hai raha hoon main? Bas tumhe pyaar karne ki koshish kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Aap mujhe bahut baar pyaar kar chuke hain. Aur ab toh main pregnant bhi hoon._

_Sachin- Toh kisne kaha pe likha hai ki pregnancy mein romance nahi ho sakta?_

_Purvi- Sachin, please na?_

_Sachin- Woh sab toh main bhi karna nahi chahta. Bas ek..._

_**He placed his finger on his lips and she smiled. She moved closer to him and kissed him very gently. He pulled her more closer and kissed her back gently. After some minutes, they broke apart and smiled.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Ab toh ho gaya na?_

_Sachin- Hmm.._

_Purvi- Accha, main kapde badal ke aati hoon._

_Sachin- Main madat kar deta hoon._

_Purvi- Ji nahi. Mujhe aapki madat ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon ki tumhe meri madat ki zaroorat nahi hai, lekin mujhe tumhari madat karni hai._

_Purvi- Maine kaha na ki mujhe madat ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Aur maine kaha na ki mujhe madat karni hai._

_Purvi- Jab maine nahi chahti aapki madat lena toh kyun zabar zasti kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Jaho._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap please gussa mat huyiye na._

_Sachin- Main gussa nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Sach mein gussa nahi hain?_

_Sachin- Tum jaho, bahut raat ho chuki hai._

**_Purvi went inside the bathroom and Sachin smiled lightly. After sometimes, she came out of the bathroom and saw Sachin sleeping while covering his face. She became confused and slept beside him. She moved closer and removed the blanket from his face and saw him in deep sleep. She turned to another side sadly, but he moved closer and hugged her from back. She smiled and again turned to him._**

_Purvi- Aap toh so rahe the na?_

_Sachin- Tumhare bina neend kaha aati hai mujhe._

_Purvi- Aap bina kapde badle hi so gaye?_

_Sachin- Purvi, iss ghar mein sirf ek hi bathroom nahi hai. Maine apne kapde dusre kamre mein change kar liya._

_Purvi- Lekin aap aaj mere aane se pehle kyun so gaye? Aap gussa hain kya mujhse?_

_Sachin- Main gussa kyun honga tumse?_

_Purvi- Woh aap..._

_Sachin(laguhing)- Purvi, main toh bas mazak kar raha tha. Tum kehti ho ki mujhse pyaar karti ho, lekin tum abhi tak mujhe pehchann nahi paayi._

_Purvi- Aap hain ki itne ajeeb toh kaise pehchaan sakti hoon main aapko?_

**_He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled and placed her head on his chest and he placed his hand around her. Both of them smiled and slept while hugging each other._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- So, how was it? Please tell me what do you think. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After some months, SachVi went to the hospital for the ultrasound and both of them were worried. It's not like Purvi hates the daughter and Sachin hates the son, but they were still worried. The doctor told them that it's a boy so Sachin was little upset, but he was very happy. They returned home and Purvi was really happy that her hands were always on her stomach the whole time and Sachin was smiling seeing her.<strong>_

_**At SachVi's House**_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum khush toh hona?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main aaj sach mein bahut khush hoon. Thank you._

_Sachin- Thank you kyun?_

_Purvi- Mujhe itni badhi khushi dene ke liye._

_Sachin- Agar maine tumhe itna khush kiya hai toh tumhe bhi mujhe khush karna hoga._

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai aapka ki main aapko khush nahi rakti?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi, mera woh matlab nahi hai. Ab tum toh jaanti hi ho ki mujhe kam se kam ek beti chahiye toh..._

_Purvi- Sab jaanti hoon main. Aur main aapko aapki beti dungi, lekin jab yeh bachcha 5 saal ka ho jaayega na uske bad._

_Sachin- I don't care kab, lekin mujhe meri beti chahiye._

_Purvi- Aapke chahane se kya hoga? Sab kuch toh bhagwan se haath mein hai._

_Sachin- Haan, jaanta hoon main yeh, lekin main yeh bhi jaanta hoon ki bhagwan mujhe dukhi nahi kar sakte. Woh mujhe beti zaroor denge._

_Purvi- Lets see._

_Sachin- Lets see._

_**They smiled and Sachin moved closer to her. He kissed her stomach so she smiled.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Beta, aisa nahi hai ki Papa aapko pyaar nahi karte. Main toh aapko aapke Mommy se bhi zyada pyaar karta hoon._

_Purvi- Ab yeh kya baat huyi Sachin?_

_Sachin- Mazak kar raha hoon yaar. Accha, beta aapki Mommy bhi aapse bahut pyaar karti hai. Hum dono aapko equal pyaar karte hain. Ab aap jaldi se iss duniya mein aa jaho. Hum kabse aapka intazaar kar rahe hain. Jab aap aayenge na toh aapki behen bhi aayegi._

**_Purvi looked him surprisingly and he continued his conversational with his son. Purvi was sitting on the sofa and Sachin was on the floor placed his head on her lap and talking to his son, who was inside her stomach. Purvi was laughing quietly the whole time as Sachin was saying everything he had done in his life. And again some month passed and Purvi gave birth to a baby boy. SachVi were both really happy and Purvi's father was also very happy. They named the boy Purab(Pur as Purvi). 6 years passed and now Purab had became really big. SachVi were just too happy with Purab that both of them forgot to plan Sachin's daughter. On Purab's birthday, SachVi invited all the people and they celebrated his birthday together. When Purab cut the cake, Sachin recalled about his daughter. Sachin looked at Purvi, but she was busy with all the guests and Purab. After some hours, everyone went home and Purab fell asleep in Sachin's arms. Sachin smiled seeing his cute and innocent face. He went near Purvi while taking Purab and she smiled seeing Purab._**

_Purvi- Sachin, aap Purab ko suna dijiye. Bahut thak gaya hai aaj._

_Sachin- Baba bhi chale gaye kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi, woh yahin hain. Bahut budhe ho gaye hain na toh maine unhe sone ke liye bhej diya._

_Sachin- Accha kiya aur waise bhi aaj subah se yahan wahan gum rahe hain._

_Purvi- Accha, aap Purab ko le kar jayiye, main yeh thoda kaam khatam karke aati hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai. _

**_Sachin took him to the room and made him sleep and then went to the bathroom. After sometimes, he came out of the bathroom and slept beside him. Sachin smiled seeing him and kissed his forehead, meanwhile Purvi came in and saw Sachin kissing their son. She went to the bathroom and came out after sometimes._**

_Sachin- Purvi, yaha aaho._

_Purvi- Kyun Sachin?_

_Sachin- Bina sawal kare aaho na yaar._

_Purvi- OK._

**_She went near him and he pulled her so she fell on him._**

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Aaj Purab ka 6th birthday hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin yeh baat baith kar bhi toh kar sakte hain na?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum bhul gayi kya?_

_Purvi- Kya? Kya baat kar rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- Meri beti..._

_Purvi- Ohh woh..._

_Sachin- Haan woh._

_Purvi- Sachin, Purab abhi bhi bahut chota hai._

_Sachin- Accha? Tumne 5 saal kaha tha aur ab toh Purab 6 saal ka ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- Main samaj rahi hoon Sachin, lekin abhi..._

_Sachin(kissing her neck)- Abhi kya?_

_Purvi- Sachin..._

**_Both of them looked at each other and Sachin moved his head closer and Purvi was also lowering her head toward him. They were about to kiss, but Purab started crying in sleep. Sachin left her so she went to another side of the bed laid down. Sachin smiled and Purvi made Purab sleep peacefully again. Purvi smiled seeing Sachin and all of them slept peacefully. The next day, Purvi's father and Purab were in sitting room and Purvi entered the room, where Sachin was being ready for Bureau. She went near him and fixed the collar of his shirt and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck._**

_Sachin- Purab kaha hai?_

_Purvi- Baba ke saath khel raha hai._

_Sachin- Matlab mauka accha hai na?_

_Purvi- Mauka? Kis cheez ke liye?_

_Sachin- Romance ke liye aur kiske liye?_

_Purvi- Accha, mujhe abhi tak yeh samaj mein nahi aaya ki aapko itna romance suchta kaha se hai._

_Sachin- Romance ke bina mujhe meri beti kaise milegi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aap bahut ziddi hain._

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon. Aur ab jaldi se kiss karo, varna Purab phir se rone lagega._

_Purvi- Baba hain Purab ke saath Sachin._

_Sachin- Accha toh aaram se gently kiss karo mujhe. Jab se Purab ka janm hua hai, tab se humne acche se kiss bhi nahi ki hai._

**_Purvi laughed so Sachin became confused._**

_Sachin- Iss mein hasne wali kya baat hai? Sach hi toh keh raha hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi woh kal raat... Mujhe aapko dekh kar bahut pyaar aa raha tha._

_Sachin- Agar pyaar aa raha tha toh phir pyaar kiya kyun nahi?_

_Purvi- Purab ro raha tha._

_Sachin- Ab jaldi karo yaar. Main late ho raha hoon aur Baba ko bhi drop karna hai._

_Purvi- Aankhe band kijiye._

_Sachin- Yeh hamari first kiss nahi hai jo tum sharma rahi ho._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin kitne samaye bad phir se kiss karne wale hain toh..._

_Sachin(closing his eyes)- OK OK thik hai._

**_He closed his eyes and pulled her more closer. She looked at him while smiling and finally kissed his lips. He held her tightly and respond back. Both of them broke apart after hearing Purab's cry. Both of them smiled and went to the sitting room._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Baba Purab ko?_

_PF- Shayad bhuk lagi hai._

_Purvi- Aap dono bhi aa jayiye. Breakfast ready hai. _

_Sachin- Baba, chaliye. Accha Purvi, main aur Baba breakfast khate hain haan, mujhe late ho raha hai._

_Purvi- Haan haan. Aap dono khahiye, main Purab ko kuch khilati hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Sachin and Purvi's father ate their breakfast and went from there. Two months passed and Sachin always tried to come closer to Purvi, but Purab would always do something in between. After two months, Purvi's father came to SachVi's house. After eating dinner, Sachin, Purab and Purvi's father came to the sitting room and Purvi went to the room. Sachin and Purvi's father were talking and Purab was sitting there while being sad._**

_Sachin- Arre, kya hua Purab?_

_Purab- Papa, mujhe behen chahiye._

**_Sachin and Purvi's father looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Behen?_

_Purab- Haan. Pata hai, mere saare dost hamesha behen ki baat karte hain, lekin sirf meri hi nahi hai. Pata hai, rakhi ke din bhi log mujh par hash rahe the._

_Sachin- Kaun tha woh? Mujhe batao._

_Purab- Papa, mujhe ek behen chahiye._

_PF- Sachin, lagta hai mamla bahut badha hai._

_Sachin(to himself)- Mera beta bilkul mujh par gaya hai. Pata nahi kaise khud meri dil ki baat samaj gaya._

_PF- Tumne kuch kaha Sachin?_

_Sachin- Nahi Baba._

_Purab- Papa, aap Mama se baat karo na._

_Sachin- Haan haan, main karta hoon aapki Mama se baat. Main keh dunga usse ki Mama ab aane wali rakhi se pehle aapko aapki behen de._

_Purab- Kya mujhe bhi behen mil sakti hai?  
><em>

_Sachin- Arre haan. Jab tak aapke Papa hain, aapko sab kuch milega._

_**Purab smiled so Sachin and Purvi's father also smiled. After sometimes, Purvi came to them.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Accha, ab sab sone chahiye._

_Purab- Papa, Mama ko bolo na._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, Purab chahta hai ki tum usse uski behen do._

**_Purvi became shocked and her father coughed._**

_Purvi- Sachin, Baba ke saamne yeh sab..._

_Sachin- Iss mein meri koi galti nahi hai. Yeh baat Purab ne ki kahi hai._

_Purvi- Purab kya aapne yeh kahi hai?_

_Purab- Haan, Mama. Mujhe ek behen chahiye._

**_Purvi looked at her father so he got up._**

_PF- Sachin, main sone jaa raha hoon._

_Sachin- Baba, ek baat kehni hai mujhe aapse._

_PF- Bolo._

_Sachin- Kya aaj aap Purab ko sulayenge?_

_Purab- Main Nana ji ke saath?_

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Purab started jumping so everyone smiled._**

_PF- Arre haan haan, kyun nahi?_

_Purab- Nana ji chaliye._

**_Purab held his grandfather's hand and pulled him to the room. Sachin looked at Purvi and she went to their room in disbelief. Sachin became confused and followed her._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

_Purvi- Sachin, aapko sharm nahi aati? Purab toh bachcha hai woh kuch samajta nahi hai, lekin Baba? Baba ke saamne aap aise kaise baat kar sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Purvi, baat Purab ne shuru kiya tha. Woh ek behen chahta hai toh iss mein kya problem hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe Purab ko behen dene mein koi problem nahi hai, lekin jiss taara se aap Baba ke saamne be-sharm ho kar baat karte hain na usse mujhe bahut problem hai. Sachin, woh Baba hain mere._

_Sachin- Accha i am sorry. Ab toh Purab bhi Baba ke saath hai toh..._

**_He moved closer which made her smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned her head to another side so he pulled her more closer. She turned to him and both of them smiled._**

_Purvi(wrapping her arms around his neck)- Accha toh kya naam socha hai aapne aapki beti ke liye?_

_Sachin- Hamara beta ka naam tumhara naam se hai toh main hamari beti ka naam mere naam se rakhunga._

_Purvi- Matlab S se?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- S se kaunsa naam hai?_

_Sachin- Bahut saare hain._

_Purvi- Such as...?_

_Sachin- Such as Surbhi._

_Purvi- Surbhi? Not bad. Actually, Surbhi toh Purvi jaisa hi hai._

_Sachin- Main tumhara jitna selfish nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, Purab ka naam Baba se rakha tha maine nahi._

_Sachin- Waise Purab ka naam bhi Baba ne hi rakha tha toh jo naam Baba meri beti ke liye rakhenge wohi hi accha hoga._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin(kissing her neck)- Hmm..._

**_Purvi just closed her eyes while smiling and Sachin was kissing her neck. After sometimes, they were about to kiss, but someone knocked the door. Sachin became irritated, which made Purvi to smile. Sachin left her and went to open the door. He saw Purab standing with his grandfather. Purvi's father looked at Sachin from top to bottom and he was with full clothes on so he smile._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purab?_

_Purab- Papa, Nana ji toh koi kahani jaante hi nahi._

**_Purvi came to them while smiling._**

_Purvi- Yeh kaise ho sakta hai Purab? Nana ji toh bahut acche acche kahani sunate the._

_PF- Purvi, Purab sahi keh raha hai aur tu bhi sahi hai. Main kahani jaanta tha, lekin abhi tu itni badhi ho gayi hai toh main sab bhul gaya hoon._

_Sachin- Baba, aapko thoda toh yaad hoga na?_

_PF- Haan haan thoda yaad hai._

_Purab- Nahi. Aap koi kahani nahi jaante._

_Sachin- Purab, yeh kaise baat kar rahe ho tum?_

_Purab- Sorry Papa._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi Purab, tumhare Nana bahut saare kahaniyan jaante hain._

_Purab- Sach Nana ji._

_PF- Haan._

_Purab- Toh phir chaliye. _

**_Purab and Purvi's father went and Sachin closed the door. Purvi started laughing like crazy so Sachin became angry._**

_Sachin- Ab tum kyun has rahi ho?_

_Purvi(controlling)- Sachin, woh Purab..._

**_She laughed more so he became more angry._**

_Sachin(shouting)- Purvi, shut up. Yeh koi hasne wali baat nahi hai. Mazak banake rak diya tumne mere feelings ka. Thik hai, nahi chahiye mujhe apni beti. _

**_Purvi stopped laughed and became shocked seeing him shouting at her. He had never done that before. He went in front him and looked at him. He had turned red because of his anger._**

_Purvi- Sachin, hua kya hai aapko? Itna gussa?_

_Sachin- Gussa naa hoon toh kya hoon? Hadh hoti hai har cheez ki. Purab bachcha hai woh kuch samajta nahi hai, lekin tum...? Tum ek 6 saal ke bachche ki Maa ho kar bhi mujh par has rahi ho?_

_Purvi- I am so sorry Sachin. Main toh bas aise hi..._

_Sachin- It's OK. Main Purab ko lene jaa raha hoon._

**_Sachin was about to go, but she held his wrist and came in front him. He didn't looked at her so she moved closer to him and kissed his lips. But she became shocked when he pushed her away from himself and went out of the room. Sachin went to guest room to get Purab, but the door was locked. He was about to knock the door, but heard Purab laugher. He smiled hearing his laughter and returned to his room while smiling. Sachin smiley face changed into a surprise face, when he saw Purvi crying. He remembered how he shouted at her and sat beside her. She looked at him so tears fell from her eyes. He felt guilty and hugged her tightly. She also hugged him tightly while crying. After somethings, they got separated and Sachin wiped her tears. He held her face on his palms, but she pushed him and went to the bathroom. Sachin knew it was his fault so he didn't say anything._**

_Sachin- Yeh kya kar diya maine? Rula diya bechari ko. Bas has hi toh rahi thi woh. Aur main hamesha chahta hoon ki woh hasse toh phir kyun chilaya main uss par? Aur woh scene hi hasne wala tha aur phir bhi... I am sorry Purvi._

**_He held his face on his palms and after sometimes, Purvi came out of the bathroom. Both of them looked at each other and he tried to talk to her, but she slept without talking to him. He sighed and went to the bathroom and laid down beside her after returning from the bathroom. He turned to Purvi, but she was sleeping while facing another side._**

_Sachin- Purvi, i am sorry. Main jaanta hoon ki uss mein tumhari koi galti nahi thi. Bas agar kisi ki galti thi toh woh thi meri. Mujhe maaf kardo, main tumhe rulana nahi chahta tha. Agar tum mujhse pyaar karti ho toh please mujhe maaf kar dena. I am sorry._

**_He turned to another side with tears on his eyes and Purvi turned to him. Her eyes were also wet and she sat up on the bed. Sachin turned to her and he also sat up beside her. She just hugged him tightly and he also hugged her tightly._**

_Sachin(in hug)- I am really sorry Purvi. Tum please mujhe maaf kardo._

_Purvi- Sachin, main aapko maaf kyun karoon? Aapne toh galti ki hi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Mujhe tum par chilana nahi chahiye tha._

_Purvi- Uss mein meri galti thi Sachin. Mujhe utna hasna nahi chahiye tha. _

**_They got separated and looked at each other. He wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks. She just smiled lightly._**

_Sachin- Purvi, agar tumne mujhe sach mein maaf kiya toh kya tum mujhe meri beti dogi?_

_Purvi- Haan, dungi main aapko aapki beti._

_Sachin- Matlab tumne mujhe maaf kiya na?_

_Purvi- Main aapne zyada der tak rut nahi sakti, yeh toh aap jaante hi hain na?_

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, i love you._

_Sachin- I love you too Purvi._

**_Both of them smiled and kissed each other. After sometimes, they got separated and spent their night sharing their love once again._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Just tell me what do you think about the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning<strong>_

_**SachVi were sleeping while hugging each other and Purvi woke up. She looked at Sachin and smiled. She kissed his cheek and Sachin looked at her while smiling.**_

_Purvi- Good morning._

_Sachin- Good morning meri hone wali Beti ki Maa._

_Purvi- Yeh accha nahi hai Sachin. Ho sakta hai ki phir se beta hi ho._

_Sachin- I am sure ki Beti hi hogi. Aur agar beta hua bhi toh phir agli baar try karenge._

_Purvi- Aapko kya lagta hai ki yeh sab karne ke alaba mera aur koi kaam nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Kaam hi kya hai tumhara? Ghar pe raho aur bachon ko sambhalo._

_Purvi- Aap se main nahi jeet sakti._

_Sachin- You are right. Main jab chahoon tumhe jeet sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Ab jaldi se uthiye. Purab uth gaya hoga._

_Sachin- Haan, yaar. Waise raat bhar maine mere bete ko bahut miss kiya._

_Purvi- Accha?_

_Sachin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Agar miss kiya toh jaldi uthiye aur jaa ke dekhiye._

_Sachin- Main Purab se milna toh chahta hoon, lekin tumhe chodna bhi nahi chahta yaar._

_Purvi- Ab bahut ho gaya. Jaldi se uthiye._

_Sachin(pointing his lips)- Ek dogi toh jaldi uth jaahunga._

_Purvi- Raat bhar toh kiya tha._

_Sachin- Raat ki baat alag hai. Abhi subah ho chuki hai._

_Purvi- OK._

**_She kissed his lips while smiling. They were kissing, but someone knocked the door. They got separated and smiled as they knew it was their cute son. Purvi got up from the bed and ran to bathroom and Sachin also got up. He fixed the bed sheet a little and opened the door._**

**_Outside The Door_**

_PF- Purab, Mommy Papa so rahe honge._

_Purab- Nahi, Nana ji. Mama hamesha jaldi uthti hain. Aur Papa bhi hamesha jaldi uthte hain._

_PF- Haan, lekin shaayad aaj nahi uthe honge._

_**Purab turned to knock the door and saw Sachin standing while smiling. Purvi's father also saw Sachin and he smiled. Sachin picked Purab into his arms and kissed his cheek.**  
><em>

_Purab- Good morning Papa._

_Sachin- Good morning Beta. Aur Baba, aapko bhi good morning._

_PF- Good morning._

_Purab- Papa, aapko pata hai Nana ji bahut acche acche kahani sunate hain. Ab se main hamesha unke saath hi sohunga._

_Sachin- Dekha? Aapki Mama keh rahi thi na ki Nana ji kahaniyan jaante hain?_

_Purab- Papa, Mama kahan hain?_

_Sachin- Woh naa rahi hai._

_Purab- Thik hai._

_Sachin- Accha, aap Nana ke saath jaho. Main bhi naa ke aata hoon._

_Purab- Mama ke saath?_

**_Purvi's father smiled while turning to other side and Sachin smiled._**

_Sachin- Nahi. Akele._

_**Sachin kept Purab on the floor and he went with his grandfather. Sachin closed the door while smiling and Purvi came out.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Kya hua? Aap aise has kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Yaar, mera beta abhi se romance ke baare mein sab kuch jaanta hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Aur nahi toh kya yaar?_

_Purvi- Kya kaha usne?_

_Sachin- Keh raha tha ki main tumhare saath naa hunga yaa akele naa hunga._

_Purvi- Yeh sab aapke karan hua hai. Aapne hi sikhaya hai usse._

_Sachin- Main 6 saal ke bachche ko yeh sab kyun aur kaise sikhaunga? Ho sakta hai ki tumne sikhaya ho._

_Purvi- Maine?_

_Sachin- Ab pura din ghar pe tum hi toh hoti ho Purab ke saath._

_Purvi- Yeh sab na genetic traits ke karan hua hai. Jaisa baap waisa hi beta._

_Sachin- Ohh please haan. Tum bhi kam nahi ho. Interest nahi dikhati ho, lekin andar se romance hi romance hai tum mein,_

_Purvi- Maine romance kab kiya?_

_Sachin- Raat bhar romance hi toh kar rahi thi tum._

_Purvi- Aap bhi na. Kuch bhi kehte hain. Ab jaayiye aur naa lijiye. Bureau ke liye late ho raha hai._

**_He kissed her cheek and went to the bathroom. Purvi went to the bed while smiling and fixed the bed. After sometimes, she went to the sitting room and sat with Purab and her father. Then, she went to the kitchen and after sometimes, Sachin also came. All of them ate their breakfast and Sachin went to Bureau while Purvi's father went to his house. After a month, Sachin was getting ready and Purvi came to him after giving Purab his breakfast. She came near him and smiled while he became confused._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Aise kya dekh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi, kuch nahi. Woh kya hai na ki aaj aap bahut hi pyaare lag rahe hain._

_Sachin- Accha? Sirf aaj hi pyaara lag raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Lagte toh aap hamesha pyaare, lekin aaj kuch zyada hi lag rahe hain._

_Sachin- Kya baat hai Purvi? Jab umar tha toh pyaara kabhi nahi kaha tumhe, lekin jab ab budha ho gaya hoon toh tumhe main pyaara lag raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Aap budhe nahi huye hain._

_Sachin- 6 saal ka beta hai mera._

_Purvi- Any way, main yeh kehne wali thi ki kal se Purab school jaayega toh aap aaj please jaldi aayiyega. Shopping karne jaana hai._

_Sachin- Toh uss mein mera kya kaam? Aur waise bhi tum Maa Bete ko kabhi woh pasand nahi aata jo mujhe pasand aata hai._

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, bahana accha hai, lekin main jaanta hoon ki tum kyun mujhe chalne ke liye bol rahi ho._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Mera card se kharcha karne ke liye na?_

_Purvi- Main aur kya karoon Sachin? Aap toh jaante hi hain ki main ab kaam nahi karti toh mere pas koi paise nahi hain._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, iske liye mujhe jaane ki kya zaroorat hai? Tum aur Purab chale jaho na._

_Purvi- Sachin, kya aapko lagta hai ki main Purab ko sambhal paahungi?_

_Sachin- Kaisi baat kar rahi ho tum? Beta hai woh tumhara. Tum nahi sambhalogi toh aur kaun sambhalega?_

_Purvi- I know, lekin bahut muskil hoga. Aur waise bhi hum tino ne bahut dino se saath mein shopping nahi ki hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main lunch ke baad aa jaahunga._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Sachin- Waise Purvi, Purab ke saamne tum English mat bolna. Jaise ki hum dono kabhi kabhi English bolte hain, waisa ab humein nahi karna chahiye._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki woh school mein toh English sikhega hi, lekin agar hum ghar mein bhi English bolenge toh woh hamari bhasha bhul jaayega._

_Purvi- Aap keh toh thik rahe hain._

_Sachin- Accha toh main abhi chalta hoon. Toh jaldi se ek de do aur main chala jaahunga._

_Purvi- Dekhna main kal se yahan aahungi hi nahi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aap hamesha chahte hain ki main aapko kiss karoon._

_Sachin- Yaar, kiss karne se pyaar badhta hai._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. _

**_He smiled and Purvi was about to kiss his lips, but they heard their son's voice. _**

_Purab(while covering his eyes)- Maine kuch nahi dekha._

**_SachVi looked at him and Purvi went to him while smiling. Sachin also smiled and came to them._**

_Purvi- Purab, apne aankhen se haath hatao. Yahan kuch nahi hai._

**_Purab removed his hand and looked at them. SachVi smiled while looking at each other and Purab also smiled._**

_Purab- Aap dono kya kar rahe the?_

_Sachin(picking him)- Hum? Hum..._

_Purvi- Hum na Purab woh..._

_Purab- Kya Mama?_

_Purvi- Woh hum..._

_Sachin- Hum pyaar kar rahe the._

**_Purvi looked at him surprisingly, but both the father and the son smiled._**

_Purvi(in low voice)- Sachin, aapko sharm nahi aati? Bachche ke saamne yeh sab bol rahe hain aap?_

_Purab- Maine kuch nahi sunna._

_Sachin- Purab, tum jab humein pyaar karte ho toh humein kissi karte ho na?_

_Purab- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh waise hi tumhari Mama aur main bhi pyaar kar rahe the._

**_Purvi went from there while being shocked seeing Sachin like that._**

_Purvi(to herself while walking)- Pata nahi Sachin ko kya ho gaya hai? Bachche ke saamne kissing vissing ki baat kar rahe hain. Bhagwan hi jaane kya ho gaya hai inhe._

_Sachin(to Purab)- Purab, jab tum badhe ho jahoge na toh khud hi samaj jahoge. Lekin bhul ke bhi Mama ke saamne yeh sab baatein mat karna. Woh bahut gussa ho jaayegi._

_Purab- Thik hai. Main nahi bataunga._

_Sachin- Accha toh thik hai chalo._

**_Sachin took Purab to Purvi and she looked at him. He kept Purab on the sofa and came near her. Purab was looking at them._**

_Sachin- Purab, woh dekho tumhara favorite cartoon aa raha hai TV pe._

**_Purab looked at the TV and Sachin kissed Purvi on her lips. Purvi became shocked, but Sachin winked her while smiling._**

_Purab- Papa, kahan hai cartoon? Cartoon abhi nahi aata, woh toh raat ko aata hai._

_Sachin- Accha? Thik hai. Mujhse galti ho gayi._

**_Purvi smiled and Sachin went to the Bureau after kissing Purab on his cheek. At 1, Sachin came home and all of them went to the shopping. While shopping, Sachin saw a little pink frock and called Purab. Purab was with Purvi so, he looked at her._**

_Purab- Mama._

_Purvi- Hmmm..._

_Purab- Papa, bula rahe hain mujhe. Main jahoon kya?_

_Purvi- Haan, jaho, lekin khayal se._

_Purab- Haan._

**_Purab ran to Sachin and smiled._**

_Sachin(showing him the frock)- Purab, yeh kaisa hai?_

_Purab- Papa, yeh toh ladki ka hai. Main toh ladka hoon. Aur yeh toh bahut chota bhi hai._

_Sachin- Haan, main jaanta hoon. Lekin main yeh tumhari Behen ke liye dekh raha hoon._

_Purab- Meri Behen?_

_Sachin- Dheere baat karo. Agar tumhari Mama ne sun liya na toh yahan kya hoga yeh tum soch bhi nahi sakte._

_Purab- Aapko Mama se darr lagta hai Papa?_

_Sachin- Haan, mujhe bahut darr lagta hai tumhari Mama se. _

_Purab- Aapko darr kyun lagta hai? Woh toh kitni acchi hain._

_Sachin- Toh kya main accha nahi hoon?_

_Purab- Aap bhi acche ho._

_Sachin- Accha toh yeh sab chodo aur mujhe batao ki yeh frock kaisa hai._

_Purab- Bahut accha hai Papa._

_Sachin- Accha hai na?_

_Purab- Haan._

_Sachin- Accha toh hum isse le lete hain, lekin Purab, yeh baat Mama ko pata nahi chalni chahiye thik hai?_

_Purab- Thik hai._

**_All of them happily shopped and came back home, but Purvi didn't know about the frock._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Please tell me your opinion guys. Tell me if it's getting boring. Only two more chapters are left till the end. Please Review._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After some days on Saturday, Sachin was getting ready and he was expecting Purvi to come, but she didn't came. After finishing, he came to the sitting room and saw Purab crying and Purvi was lying on the floor. Sachin became shocked and ran to them.<strong>_

_Sachin- Kya hua Purab?_

_Purab(crying)- Papa, Mama uth nahi rahi hai._

_**Sachin picked her up and took her to the room. Purab went with him to the room and Sachin dropped some water on Purvi so, she came to the reality. Sachin smiled and Purab hugged her while crying.**  
><em>

_Purab- Mama, aap mujhse naraz ho kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi toh._

_Purab- Toh phir jab main bula raha tha toh aap uthi kyun nahi?_

_Purvi- Mujhe pata hi nahi chala._

_Purab- Lekin aap jamin pe kyun so gayi?_

_Purvi(smiling)- Pata nahi, kya ho gaya tha mujhe._

**_Sachin went from there and after sometimes, he came back to the room._**

_Sachin(giving her something)- Purvi, yeh lo._

_Purvi(looking at it)- Yeh..._

_Sachin- Haan, yeh._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin..._

_Sachin- Please ek baar check toh karo._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_Purvi went to the bathroom for the pregnancy test. Sachin and Purab went to the sitting room and Sachin gave Purab the breakfast. After sometimes, Purvi came to them blushing and Sachin understood. He went near her and Purab also came. Purvi smiled and Sachin picked her up. Purab was shocked, but smiled._**

_Sachin(taking her into his arms)- Oh my god, Purvi. Really?_

_Purvi(seeing Purab)- Sachin, niche uthariye mujhe._

_Sachin(making her stand)- Purvi, main aaj bahut khush hoon. Tum pregnant ho?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Purab- Matlab?_

_Sachin(picking him up)- Matlab, ab bahut jaldi iss ghar mein tumhari Behen aayegi._

_Purab- Sach?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purab- Lekin aayegi kahan se woh?_

_Sachin- Mama ke pet se aayegi._

_Purab- Pet se?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purab- Sach Mama?_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

**_Purab called Purvi near them and kissed her cheek. SachVi smiled and he kissed on Sachin's cheek also._**

_Sachin- Accha Purvi, main kal ke liye appointment banata hoon. Thik hai?_

_Purvi- Thik hai. Aur Purab, tum Nana ke saath rehna. T__hik hai?_

_Purab- Nana ji ke saath?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purab- Thik hai._

**_All of them smiled and after sometimes, Sachin went to the Bureau. The next day, SachVi took Purab to Purvi's father's house and they went to the hospital. After checking Purvi, doctor came to Sachin with her and smiled. The doctor told them that everything is fine and Purvi is pregnant. Sachin was just too happy that he again got tears on his eyes. Purvi smiled seeing him and after sometimes, they came back to Purvi's father's house._**

**_At Purvi's Father's House_**

**_Sachin belled the door and Purvi's father opened the door. They went inside and Purab ran to them. Sachin held him into his arms and Purab looked all around SachVi. They became confused and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Purab? Kya dekh rahe ho?_

_Purab- Meri Behen kahan hai?_

**_Sachin looked at Purvi and all of them smiled. Purvi's father went from there._**

_Purab- Papa, aapne toh kaha tha ki meri Behen aane wali hai._

_Sachin- Aane wali hai Purab._

_Purab- Kahan se aayegi? Yahan toh nahi hai._

_Sachin- Woh yahin hai, hamare saath._

_Purab- Kahan?_

_**Sachin pulled Purvi closer while holding Purab and placed his another hand on her stomach. Purab became confused, but Purvi smiled.**  
><em>

_Purab- Mama ke pet mein kaise ho sakti hai meri Behen? Mama ki pet toh bahut choti hai._

_Purvi(taking Purab from Sachin)- Wohi toh. Purab, abse tum Papa ki baat bilkul mat sunna. _

_Sachin- Arre yeh kya? Purab mera Beta hai. Agar meri baat nahi sunnega toh kya woh tumhari baat sunnega?_

_Purvi- Haan, bilkul._

_Sachin- Sapne mat dekho. Woh mera Beta hai toh meri hi baat sunnega._

_Purvi- Purab mera bhi Beta hai. Woh meri baat sunnega._

**_SachVi were talking and Purab was looking at both of them. After sometimes, Purvi's father came so, they stopped and smiled. Sachin told Purvi's father about Purvi and all were happy. All of them spent some hours together and came back home._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

_Sachin- Purvi, main Bureau jaa raha hoon tum apna aur Purab ka khayal rakna._

_Purvi- Bureau?_

_Sachin- Haan, Freddy ka phone aaya tha. Keh raha tha ki ek case aaya hai._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Aap apna khayal rakna._

**_Sachin looked around and saw Purab playing in the sitting room. He pulled her inside the room and Purvi became confused._**

_Purvi- Kya kaaaa..._

**_Sachin blocked her lips by his so, she couldn't say anything. She also kissed him back and after sometimes, they got separated._**

_Sachin(smiling)- I love you._

_Purvi- Love you too._

_Sachin- Accha, main chalta hoon. Meri Beti ka khayal rakna._

_Purvi- Aapko kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Apni jaan se bhi zyada khayal rakungi iski main._

_Sachin- Aisa kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki yeh ab meri zindagi ki hissa hai. Meri Beti hai._

_Sachin- Beta bhi toh ho sakta hai._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin main bhi aapki taara yehi chahti hoon ki iss baar Beti hi ho._

_Sachin- Mere liye?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin apne liye bhi. Ek Beta aur ek Beti hi chahiye mujhe._

_Sachin- Aur Pati ka kya? Tumhe Pati nahi chahiye?_

_Purvi- Main bachche ki baat kar rahi hoon. _

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Bye._

_Purvi- Bye._

**_Sachin went to the sitting room and kissed Purab on his cheek. Purvi and Purab, both smiled and Sachin went to the Bureau. After some months, SachVi again went to the hospital for the ultrasound and doctor told them that it's a baby girl. Sachin was feeling like he is the most happiest person in the world. Purvi was also happy and tears were on her eyes seeing Sachin that happy. He brought Purvi home into his arms and Purvi was smiling seeing him._**

_Sachin(with tears)- Purvi, tum soch bhi nahi sakti ki aaj main kitna khush hoon. Thank you for giving me this happiness._

_Purvi(after kissing his cheek)- Sachin, thank you aapko nahi mujhe bolna chahiye aapse. Thank you. Aapne mujhe woh har khushi di hai jo khushi har ladki chahti hai. Aapne mujhe sab sukh diye hain._

**_They hugged each other while smiling. After some hours, Sachin went to bring Purab from the school. After sometimes, he came with Purab and Purab ran to Purvi._**

_Purvi- Dhann se Purab. Kya hua?_

_Purab- Mama, Papa ne bataya ki meri Behen aane wali hai._

_Purvi- Yeh toh tumhare Papa hamesha kehte hain. Tumhe yaad hai na uss din jab hum Nana ke ghar pe the toh tumhare Papa ne kya kaha tha?_

_Purab- Haan. Papa ne kaha tha ki meri Behen aapke pet se aayegi._

_Purvi- Haan, wohi toh. Meri itni choti si pet se kaise aa sakti hai woh. Hai na?_

_Purab- Lekin Mama, abhi toh aapki pet bahut badhi ho gayi hai._

**_Purvi was expecting something else from him so she became confused. Sachin laughed seeing her._**

_Purvi- Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Purab? Meri pet itni bhi badhi nahi hai._

_Purab- Haan Mama. Aapki pet bahut badhi hai._

**_Sachin laughed more so, Purvi felt insulted. She went from there and Sachin came to Purab. He took him to the room and changed his clothes. After sometimes, they came to the kitchen and Purvi looked at them. _**

_Purab- Mama, bahut bhuk lag rahi hai._

_Purvi- Haan, abhi laayi._

**_She brought him something to eat and all of them sat down on the sofa._**

_Purab- Papa, abse aap roz mujhe lene aana._

_Sachin- Main roz nahi aa sakta Purab. Mama hai na._

_Purab- Mama gaadi bahut dheere chalati hai._

**_Sachin kept his hand on Purab's mouth and Purvi became confused._**

_Purvi- Ek minute. Yahan kya ho raha hai? Purab, sach sach batao._

_Sachin- Kuch nahi Purvi. _

_Purvi- Main Purab se baat kar rahi hoon._

_Purab- Mama, woh..._

_Purvi- Woh kya?_

_Purab- Aapse zyada Papa acche se gaadi chalate hain._

**_Sachin laughed again._**

_Purvi(looking at Sachin)- Maltab Papa gaadi jaldi chala rahe the?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi Purvi. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sach sach bataiye._

_Sachin- Zyada taaz nahi tha bas 80 mph tha._

_Purvi- Kya? 80 mph?_

_Sachin- Haan. Maine kaha tha na ki taaz nahi tha._

_Purvi- Sachin, maine aapko kitni baar kaha hai ki gaadi itna taaz nahi chalaya karte? Aur woh bhi bachche ke saath toh 60 mph bhi nahi chalana chahiye._

_Sachin- Tum gussa kyun ho rahi ho Purvi? Gussa mat ho, meri beti ko kuch ho sakta hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, main serious hoon. Agar accident ho jaata toh? Agar aapko aur Purab ko kuch ho jaata toh?_

_Sachin- Humein kuch nahi hoga Purvi._

_Purvi(with tears) Aapko iss sabse kya hai na? Aap kabhi mere baare mein nahi sochte. Bahut selfish hain aap._

**_Purvi went from there and Sachin and Purab looked at each other. They followed her leaving the food. She went to the room and sat down while crying. Sachin and Purab went in front her and sat on their knees. Sachin held his ears and Purab also did the same after seeing Sachin. Purvi looked at them and turned her face to another side. Purab went on the bed and hugged her from behind. She smiled, but she saw Sachin. Sachin kept his head on her lap and Purab smiled._**

_Sachin- Mujhe maaf kardo Purvi. Tum sahi keh rahi ho. Main selfish hoon. I am sorry._

_Purab- Mama, maaf kardo na Papa ko._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin(looking at her)- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Agar main maaf kar dungi toh aap phir se yehi galti karenge._

_Sachin- Promise nahi karunga Purvi. Main ab se gaadi bahut dheere chalaunga. Tumhari taara._

_Purvi- Wada?_

_Sachin- Wada._

_Purab(smiling)- Wada._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

**_Sachin and Purab wiped her tears and all of them went to the sitting room again. Purab was eating his food so, Sachin took Purvi to the room. He hugged her, but couldn't hug her tightly because of her stomach. Purvi smiled and hugged him back lightly._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- I am sorry. Maine tumhe rulaya na?_

_Purvi- Aap sorry bol chuke hain._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin phir keh raha hoon. Sorry._

_Purvi- Aapne wada kiya hai na toh it's OK._

_Sachin- Tum please kabhi mat rona._

_Purvi- Kyun? Kya main itni buri lagti hoon?_

_Sachin- Haan. Tum rote huye bahut hi buri lagti ho. Yekeen nahi hai toh Purab se puchlo._

_Purvi- Mujhe aap pe yekeen hai Sachin. Aur i don't care ki main buri lagti hoon yaa acchi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki mujhe pata hai ki chahe main kitni bhi buri kyun na hoon, lekin aap hamesha mujhse pyaar karenge._

_Sachin- Yeh baat toh hai. I loved you, love you and will always love you._

_Purvi- I love you too._

**_They again hugged each other and after sometimes, they heard Purab's cry so, they went to him._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purab?_

_Purab(crying)- Papa..._

**_Purvi saw that all the food had fell on the sofa so she smiled. Purab was scared because he was thinking that they will shout at him._**

_Purvi- Purab, ro ho mat. Gir gaya toh gir gaya. Main aur leke aati hoon._

_Sachin- Haan Purab. Ab acche bachche ki taara rona band karo._

**_Purvi went to get more food and Sachin wiped Purab's tears._**

_Sachin- Purvi, mere liye bhi le ke aaho. Mujhe bhi bhuk lag rahi hai._

_Purvi(from kitchen)- Thik hai._

_Sachin- Accha Purab, chalo yahan se. Table mein baith kar khate hain._

_Purab- Papa, Mama gussa toh nahi hai na?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi. Tumhari Mama gussa nahi hai._

_Purab- Pakka?_

_Sachin- Pakka._

**_Purab smiled and Sachin took him to the dinning table. Purvi gave them the food and she cleaned the food from the sofa._**

_Sachin(from dinning table)- Tumhe bhuk nahi hai kya Purvi?_

_Purvi- Abhi aayi main._

**_Purvi went to the dinning table and ate with her husband and son. After some months, Purvi was walking here and there with a pan and a notebook. Sachin came with Purab and saw Purvi._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? _

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe aapki madat chahiye._

_Sachin- Kaisi madat?_

_Purvi- Mujhe pata nahi main kin kin ko bula hoon._

_Sachin- Purab ke birthday mein?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Purab- Mera Birthday?_

_Purvi- Haan, tumhara birthday. Do din baad tumhara birthday hai. Tumhe yaad hai na?_

_Purab- Haan, Mama. Mujhe yaad hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum please zyada kaam mat karo. Tumhara due date bhi cross ho gaya hai. Doctor ne tumhe 5 din pehle ka date diya tha aur abhi tak tum waisi ki waisi hi ho._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap chinta mat kijiye. Main apna khayal rakungi._

_Sachin- Pakka?_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Ab jaldi se humein breakfast do, humein der ho raha hai._

_Purvi- Haan._

**_Purvi went to kitchen and Sachin and Purab went to the dinning table. All of them ate their breakfast and Sachin and Purab went form there. Sachin went to the Bureau after dropping Purab to his school. After two days, all were happy and all the friends of Purab were invited on his birthday. Purvi's stomach was hurting, but she didn't show it to anyone. Sachin was with all the kids and all were laughing. After sometimes, Purab cut the cake and everyone sang him the happy birthday song. Sachin looked at Purvi, who was having pain, but she didn't let anyone know that as she didn't want anyone to be tensed. After sometimes, everyone went and Purvi sat on the sofa while holding her stomach. Sachin, Purvi's father and Purab saw her so they came to her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Tum thik toh ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin... Shaa... shaayad time aa gaya hai._

_Sachin- Oh god. Baba, aap Purab ko sambhaliye, main Purvi ko hospital le kar jaata hoon._

_PF- Thik hai. Khayal rakna._

_Sachin- Ji._

**_Sachin held Purvi into his arms and took her to the hospital. Purab started crying seeing Purvi in pain._**

_PF- Kya hua?_

_Purab(crying)- Nana ji, Mama thik toh ho jaayegi na?_

_PF- Haan haan Beta. Tumhari Mommy thik ho jaayegi. _

_Purab- Sach mein?_

_PF- Haan, tum roho mat._

**_At Hospital_**

**_Sachin took Purvi to the hospital and doctor took her inside. He was sitting outside the room while being worried and Purvi's father called him._**

**_On Phone_**

_PF- Sachin, Purvi kaisi hai?_

_Sachin- Baba, usse doctor le gaye hain._

_PF- Dekho Sachin, mujhe pata hai ki tum iss waqt Purvi ki chinta kar rahe ho, lekin tum chinta bilkul mat karo. Purvi ek bachche ki Maa hai, yeh uski pehle baar nahi hai._

_Sachin- Aap sahi keh rahe hain. Purab kaisa hai?_

_PF- So gaya hai. Waise bhi 12 bajne wale hain. Accha hua ki party jaldi khatam ho gayi._

_Sachin- Ji. _

_PF- Accha main rakta hoon, chinta mat karna._

_Sachin- Ji._

**_They disconnected the call and after sometimes, the doctor came outside with a baby girl. Sachin smiled and went to them._**

_Sachin- Doctor, kya yeh meri Beti hai?_

_Doctor- Ji haan. Yeh aap hi ki Beti hai. Congratulations._

_Sachin- Thank you._

**_The doctor gave him his daughter and Sachin smiled._**

_Sachin- Arre yeh toh bilkul mere jaisi hai._

_Doctor- Sahi kaha aapne. Bilkul aap jaisi hai._

_Sachin- Accha, kya main mil sakta hoon Purvi se?_

_Doctor- Ji zaroor._

_Sachin- Thank you once again._

**_The doctor went from there and Sachin went inside the room with his daughter. Purvi looked at them and smiled. Sachin came near her and sat down on the stool._**

_Purvi- Aap khush hain na?_

_Sachin- Bahut zyada khush hoon._

_Purvi- Bas yehi toh chahti hoon main. Aapko khush dekhna._

_Sachin- Thank you. Mujhe itni badhi khushi dene ke liye. Tum soch bhi nahi sakti Purvi ki aaj mujhe kaisa lag raha hai._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon Sachin. Waise kitna accha hua na, aaj Purab ka bhi birthday hai aur hamari Beti bhi aaj ji janmi hai._

_Sachin- Ooh haan. Maine toh yeh socha hi nahi. Agle saal se dono Bhai Behen ka birthday ek hi din hoga._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Accha, main Baba ko bata deta hoon ki unki poti iss duniya mein aa gayi hai._

_Purvi- Aapne abhi tak bataya nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Time nahi milla._

**_Sachin took out his phone while holding his daughter on his lap. _**

**_On Phone_**

_PF- Hello._

_Sachin- Baba, ek good news hai._

_PF- Matlab sab kuch thik ho gaya, hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan, Baba. Mujhe meri Beti mil gayi._

_PF- Accha Purvi toh thik hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan, woh bhi thik hai. Accha Baba, aapne naam kya socha hai?_

_PF- Purvi keh rahi thi ki usse Surbhi naam pasand hai._

_Sachin(looking at Purvi)- Surbhi?_

_PF- Haan._

_Sachin- Yeh toh maine socha tha._

_PF- Kya fark padhta hai Sachin? Aakhir Beti toh tum dono ki hi hai._

_Sachin- Woh toh hai Baba. Accha, abhi main rakta hoon._

_PF- Thik hai._

**_He disconnected the call and looked at Purvi._**

_Purvi- Kya dekh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Surbhi?_

_Purvi- Arre aap hi ne toh kaha tha uss din ki aapko Surbhi naam pasand hai._

_Sachin- Ek baar kaha tha._

_Purvi- Mujhe bhi yeh naam accha laga toh rak diya._

_Sachin- Naam toh mujhe bhi accha laga. Waise kya tumhe pata hai ki maine yeh naam kyun socha tha?_

_Purvi- Kyunki Surbhi sunne mein Purvi jaisi hai. Surbhi Purvi. Kind a same na?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_**Purvi smiled and Sachin also smiled. After sometimes, Sachin felt warm on his lap so, he held Surbhi on his arms and saw his lap wet.** **Purvi laughed seeing that and Sachin gave her a look so she stopped. But Surbhi smiled a little which forced both of them to laugh.**_

_Sachin- Diaper kahan hai?_

_Purvi- I don't know._

_Sachin- Kaisi Maa ho tum?_

_Purvi- Aap kaise Baap hain?_

_Sachin- Any way, koi baat nahi._

_**He kept Surbhi next to Purvi and searched for Diaper. Purvi slowly set up on the bed and picked up Surbhi. Sachin found a Diaper and smiled, but he had forget how to make Baby wear it. He looked at Purvi so she smiled.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Bhul gaye kya?_

_Sachin- Hmm... Bhulunga nahi toh bhi kaise? Ab Purab toh 7 saal ka ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- Bahana accha hai._

_Sachin- Main bahana nahi bana raha hoon._

_Purvi- Any way, main jaisa batati hoon, aap waisa hi karna._

_Sachin- OK._

**_She gave Surbhi to him and told him what to do. Just then, a nurse entered and smiled seeing the scene. After two days, Purvi got discharge and Sachin took her home. Purab ran to them and hugged Purvi._**

_Sachin- Purab, aaram se Beta. Mama abhi kamjoor hai._

_Purvi- Itni bhi kamjoor nahi hoon ki apne bachche ko gale tak naa laga sakoon._

_Sachin- Mera matlab woh nahi tha._

_Purvi- OK._

_Purab(pointing toward Surbhi)- Papa, yeh meri Behen hai?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purab- Mujhe dekhna hai._

_Sachin- Accha, ek minute. Baba, aap inn dono ko sambhal liye, main Purvi ko kamre tak le jaata hoon._

_PF- Thik hai._

**_Sachin gave Surbhi to Purvi's father and took Purvi to their room. Purvi's father sat down with Surbhi and Purab sat beside them._**

_Purab- Nana ji, meri Behen kitni khubsurat hai. Hai na?_

_PF- Haan. Sach mein bahut khubsurat hai._

_**They smiled.**_

_**In SachVi's Room**_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum so jaaho._

_Purvi- Sachin, main thak gayi hoon sote sote._

_Sachin- Thik hai mat soho. Lekin kal budhi ho kar yeh mat kehna ki mujhe yahan dard ho raha hai, wahan dard ho raha hai. Tumhe rest karna hoga._

_Purvi- Thik hai thik hai. Main so rahi ho._

**_Purvi laid down and smiled._**

_Sachin- Uthna bilkul mat. Agar kuch chahiye toh main hoon. Aur Baba bhi hain._

_Purvi- OK._

**_Sachin kissed her forehead and both of them smiled._**

_Sachin- Thank you once again Purvi._

_Purvi- Beti dene ke liye?_

_Sachin- Sirf Beti dene ke liye nahi. Meri zindagi mein aane ke liye._

_Purvi- Zyada serious hone ki zaroorat nahi hai. _

_Sachin- Main yahan itna sweetly baat kar raha hoon aur tum ho ki karela jaisi baat kar rahi ho._

_Purvi- Accha, i am sorry._

_Sachin- It's OK. Accha, abhi mujhe Bureau jaana hoga toh tumhe jo bhi chahiye, Baba se bolna._

_Purvi- Kyun? Koi case aaya hai kya?_

_Sachin- Haan, Shreya ne phone kiya tha._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Aap jayiye._

_Sachin- Tum please bura mat maanna. Tum toh samaj hi sakti ho na CID ka kaam?_

_Purvi- Main samaj sakti hoon. Aap jayiye._

_Sachin- Thank you._

**_Sachin went to the Bureau and Purvi smiled sadly._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Only 1 chapter is left guys. So, just tell me how was it. Please review._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.**_

_**Guest- I am sorry if it's crime in India, but i live in Unite States and it's legal in here. I didn't know about that so, thank you for teaching me. But sorry, i can's stop writing. Specially on SachVi.**_

_**To all- Sorry, if i made any other mistakes. But please tell me if there are any mistakes. I don't know anything about India so, i don't know about the laws and rules. Please teach me something.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Some Days, At Naamkaran<strong>_

_**Sachin and Purab were with Surbhi and she was crying. Sachin was trying hard to calm her, but she was crying more. Purvi was getting ready and Sachin and Purab entered with Surbhi. Surbhi was half in the frock that Sachin and Purab had brought for her. Sachin tried to make her wear the frock, but he couldn't as she was crying.**_

_Purab- Mama, kuch karo na._

_Purvi- Oh my god. Sachin, yeh sab kya hai? Kitna ro rahi hai yeh. _

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe pata nahi hai ki isse kya hua hai. Main yeh frock bahut pehle le kar aaya tha toh socha ki abhi pehna doon, lekin yeh toh itna ro rahi hai ki main kuch kar hi nahi paa raha hoon._

_Purvi- Bhuk lagi hogi._

_Sachin(giving her)- Yeh lo. Kuch khila do._

_Purvi- Aap bhi toh khila sakte hain._

_Sachin- Mujhe ready hona hai._

_Purvi- Yeh bahana toh aap Purab ke janm se karte aaye hain._

_Sachin- Bahana nahi hai yeh._

_Purvi- Accha, thik hai. Main issi khilati hoon. Aap khudko aur Purab ko ready kijiye._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Purvi went from there with Surbhi and Sachin and Purab got ready. After sometimes, the pandit came and the Naamkaran started._**

_Pandit- Kya naam socha hai aapne bachchi ka?_

_Sachin- Surbhi._

_Pandit- Accha naam hai._

**_All of them smiled and continued the Puja. After finishing everything, the pandit went._**

_PF- Naamkaran bhi ho gaya._

_Sachin- Haan, Baba. Ab bas Bhagwan karen ki hamari bachche ko kisi ki nazar naa lage._

_Purvi- Aap ek CID officer ho kar bhi aisa keh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- CID officer hoon, lekin mujhe inn sab mein bishwas hai._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin, bhul ke bhi ACP sir ne saamne aisi baatein mat karna._

_Sachin(smiling)- Sapne mein bhi nahi._

_Purab- Mujhe bhi CID mein kaam karna hai._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purab- Haan. Main bhi badha ho kar aapki aur Mama ki taara logo ki jaan bacha na chahta hoon._

_Sachin- Yeh toh bahut acchi baat hai._

_Purvi- Main bhi kaam karna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Jab Surbhi school jaane lagegi na toh tab tum kaam pe jaana. Uske pehle toh koi chance nahi hai._

_Purvi- Abhi toh Surbhi sirf kuch hi dino ki hi hai. Pata nahi Purab ki taara kab hogi._

_Sachin- Intazaar karo Purvi. Jaldi badhi ho jaayegi._

_**Purvi's father smiled seeing them. **__**After a year, it was Purab and Surbhi's birthday and Purvi was again walking here and there.**_

_Sachin- Oh god Purvi. Iss mein itna sochne wali kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Kal sirf Purab ka birthday nahi hai. Surbhi ka bhi hai._

_Sachin- Main yeh baat jaanta hoon._

_Purvi- Agar jaante hain toh madat kariye na meri. Waise Surbhi kahan hai?_

_Sachin- Purab ke saath khel rahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, main aapko kitni baar samja hoon ki Surbhi ko Purab ke saath mat chodiye._

_Sachin- Kyun? Bahut pasand karte hain Bhai Behen ek dusre ko._

_Purvi- Purab ne agar uthane ke chak kar mein Surbhi ko gira diya toh?_

_Sachin- Purvi, Purab kal se 8 saal ka ho jaayega. Woh ek saal ki bachchi ko utha nahi paayega? Yeh kya baat huyi?_

_Purvi- I don't time for you to explan.._

**_Purvi went to the room and saw Purab and Surbhi playing. Surbhi was trying to walk and Purab was laughing seeing her. Purvi smiled seeing them and Sachin came._**

_Sachin(hugging her from behind)- Dekha? Main keh raha tha na?_

_Purviturning)- Any way, mujhe abhi bahut saare kaam karne hain. Aap inn dono ke saath rahiye._

_Sachin- Hamesha kaam kaam karti rehti ho. Tum mere baare mein sochna hi bhul gayi ho._

_Purvi- Yeh kya keh rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- Aur nahi toh kya? Surbhi ki janm se pehle toh thoda bahut romance tha, lekin uske baad se toh tumhare pas mere liye koi time hi nahi hai._

_Purvi- I am sorry Sachin. Lekin main kya karoon? Do bachche hain hamare. Time hi nahi milta. Aur raat mein bhi aap aur Purab toh dusre kamre mein sote ho toh..._

_Sachin(moving closer)- Toh kya aaj raat aa jahoon tumhare saath sone?_

_Purvi- Ji nahi. Surbhi hai mere saath sone ke liye._

_Sachin(pulling her)- Accha toh abhi romance karte hain. _

_Purvi(smiling)- Sachin, aaj aapko Bureau jaana nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Soch raha hoon ki aaj Bureau naa jahoon. Bas romance hi karta rahoon apni khusbsurat biwi ke saath._

_Purvi- Romance hi sab kuch nahi hota._

_Sachin(pulling her more closer)- Accha?_

_Purvi(trying to move)- Chodiye mujhe. Kya kar rahe hain? Bachche yahin hain._

_Sachin- Woh dono khel rahe hain. Humein nahi dekhenge._

**_Purvi kissed his cheek._**

_Purvi- Ho gaya? Ab chodiye mujhe._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main Bureau chalta hoon. Khayal rakna aur haan. Zyada sochna mat._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_Sachin left her and both of them went inside the room. Sachin kissed both of his children and went to the Bureau. The next day, it was Sunday and at the evening, everyone came for the birthday party. There were Purab's friends and all the CID officers with Purvi's father. Purab happily cut the cake and Sachin cut Surbhi's cake while holding her hand as she didn't know. Everyone clapped and sang the happy birthday song. Purab started playing with his friends and Surbhi was with her grandfather._**

_Abhijeet- Wow yaar. Kitne lucky ho tum dono. Dono bachche ka birthday ek hi din. You guys are so lucky._

_Sachin- Sahi kaha aapne sir._

_Shreya- Plan kiya tha kya?_

_Purvi- Plan? Nahi toh._

_Daya- Ab sab tumhare jaise plan thodi na karte hain ki kab kya karna hai._

_Shreya- Maine kab plan kiya?_

_Daya- Ghar jaake bataunga._

_Tarika- Maanna padhega tum dono ki family ko. You guys have a perfect family._

_SachVi- Thank you._

**_SachVi smiled and all others also smiled. After sometimes, all of them went from there._**

_Purab- Nana ji, chaliye. Hum aaj saath mein sote hain._

_Sachin- Agar tum Nana ke saath sohoge toh main kiske saath sohunga?_

_Purab- Arre Papa, Mama aur Surbhi hain na aapne ke saath sone ke liye._

_Sachin(looking at Purvi)- Right._

_PF- Accha, thik hai chalo._

**_Purab went with his grandfather and SachVi went to their room with Surbhi. Sachin went to the bathroom and Purvi made Surbhi sleep. After sometimes, both of them became ready to sleep. Purvi was about to sleep, but Sachin pulled her toward him._**

_Purvi- Sachin, kya kar rahe hain? Surbhi gir jaayegi bed se._

_Sachin- Nahi giregi._

_Purvi- Kyun kar rahe hain aap yeh? Main bahut thak gayi hoon._

_Sachin- Ek baar kiss kardo na yaar. Ek saal ho gaya hai. Humein kabhi time hi nahi milta ek dusre ke saath._

_Purvi- Woh toh hai._

_Sachin- Accha, hurry up. Just kiss me._

**_Purvi smiled and placed her hands in his head. He pulled her more closer and they kissed each other. After sometimes, they got separated and hugged tightly._**

_Sachin- I love you._

_Purvi- I love you too._

**_They hugged each other more tightly and after sometimes, got separated. Both of them laid next to Surbhi leaving her in the middle. Both of them looked at Surbhi and smiled. After sometimes, both of them fell asleep while keeping their hands on Surbhi_****_._**

**_*THE END*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Just tell me how was the story. This story was really long so, thank you for all of your supports and love. I can't promise, but i will try to write another story if i get time and idea. Till then stay safe and keeping loving SachVi. _**


End file.
